See No Evil
by Llayth
Summary: Santa Carla Undead #1: Despite warnings from her friends Edgar and Alan, Bonnie refuses to believe that someone as cheeky and tame looking as Marko could be a vampire. But maybe there is something evil there. And it's putting Bonnie into a dangerous situation. MarkoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. OCs, however, are mine.**

* * *

First Dwayne joined him. Then Laddie. Finally, Paul walked over with a bounce in his step. David stayed on his motorcycle with Star. Both were staying quiet as usual.

"Still watching her?" Paul grinned.

Marko kept his eyes on Comic Book Girl, something that he had been doing for a while. Until Paul had pointed her out to him she could have gone completely unnoticed. Hell, she could have danced in a circle around him and he probably wouldn't have been aware. But then Paul had noticed she was checking Marko out a lot and gave his friend a prod. Soon after, her interest had sparked Marko's own interest. Whenever the boys had parked their bikes outside Laffin' Sal he watched. She watched back. And that was really it. They just caught sneaky glimpses of each other and didn't make any other move.

"She's looking at you again," Paul whispered when Marko had turned his back for a cigarette off David. "Wasn't Max going on about expanding the gang?"

Max…

Max had a lot of ideas that were quite laughable. Recently he'd talked to boys about making the group a bit more equal. David had recently turned Star, Max was looking for someone to 'settle down' with, and now he had started suggesting to the boys that some girls wouldn't be so bad for the boys who, in his opinion, were getting a bit too rowdy.

In Marko's opinion Max needed to get himself out of the dark ages. The boys were fine on their own.

Although… he wouldn't pass an opportunity if a girl was showing actual interest in him.

_Why not? Maybe this one doesn't have to be a night's meal._

"You're not going to turn her, are you?"

Marko and Paul turned to Star. She had stayed near the boys tonight, next to Dwayne as she held Laddie's hand tightly. The poor boy kept tugging her hand and looking around the boardwalk. Despite his constant, eager hopping about she had been ignoring the boy and had been staring into the distance with nothing but the same regret she had in her eyes every night.

Now she was wide eyed, gazing back and forth between Marko and Comic Book Girl. David also had a curious glance behind him. He took one at the girl, smirked like he had seen the most hilarious thing in the world and raised an amused eyebrow at Marko.

Ignoring Star's concern he shrugged at David. "What's wrong with her?"

His friend simply shook his head, chuckling away to himself.

Marko glanced back at Comic Book Girl, studying her appearance and trying to find what was so amusing about her. For a Santa Carla resident she actually looked quite normal. She was short. About five foot one and had a penchant for brightly coloured clothes. Ah, maybe that's what David kept laughing at. Marko raised an eyebrow at the girl's choice of fashion for tonight. She had on a black polka dot t-shirt, almost covering a bright blue rara skirt, and equally bright blue legwarmers. So incredibly bright.

"I think I need sunglasses looking at that colour," Dwayne remarked and the other boys all snickered together.

"She's very… colourful," David added. He nodded to Marko's jacket. "Then again, maybe she's a perfect match for you."

Marko tugged at his jacket, a patchwork mess of different coloured badges and fabric. "It's a masterpiece."

"Dude, it looks like a rainbow threw up on you," Paul said. "But never mind your questionable taste… are you two going to start talking tonight or are we back tomorrow for more staring?"

"I don't know. Still not sure about her."

Her colouring was not what he had been looking for. She was not dark haired. She had light copper hair with a small, round face full of freckles. Like always, Marko was seeing her dance her way around the comic shop she worked in. She was giddily jumping around and twirling with a broom in her hand while she swept the floor. Music was blasting around the shop from a large stereo and she had begun to dance around the shop with her broom. She sidestepped to the rhythm, sweeping up dust as she moved around the store. And then she used the broom as a microphone to sing the words.

"When Max suggested we show a bit of interest in turning some girls for a change, I don't think he would have meant someone like her. She's always dancing around and singing. She never seems to be still," Marko commented.

"I could dig somebody else with musical talent," Paul said. "It's hard being the only talented one."

When Marko glanced at him, his friend laughed and slapped his back. "Seriously though, she likes you! Come on, bud, see what she's like! Look, she's checking you out again." Paul laughed and pointed to the girl.

Marko turned with a sigh. Just like Paul said the girl had slowed down as she danced. She was glancing behind her shoulder, eyebrows quirked up with interest. But when she saw him staring back at her she froze. Her eyes widen and she turned her head around.

"Shiiiiit," Bonnie murmured and nervously picked at her lips with her nails. She peeked over her shoulder again to see if he was not looking anymore. But the boy was and when she gazed at him he beamed and raised a hand to wave.

_Smile and wave back, _she ordered herself and obeyed. The broom dropped from her hands as she faced him and waved back. A giggle escaped her lips but soon disappeared when the broom fell to the ground. Immediately she reached down for it but stood on the handle with her foot and almost stumbled to the ground, flailing her arms to keep her balance.

_You can perfect a Jive at dance but you can't gracefully pick up a broom?_

She stood up, grasping the broom with her hands. The boy was still smiling at her and she continued to smile back, walking backwards to the counter carefully.

"Cute Guy is back!" she said, turning to Alan when she reached it. When her friend grunted back in a reply, his head buried in a Batman comic, she dashed around to where he was standing and moved close to his ear.

"I said Cute Guy is here!" she shouted and Alan almost jumped to the ceiling. The comic fell from his hands and landed on the floor, crumbled. His face twisted in shock at the sight of his comic but it quickly shifted into a glare that he directed to her.

"Bonnie! That was mint condition!" Alan growled. "Was it really necessary to shout in my ear?" He continued to grumble as he picked it up and placed it on the counter, using the palms of his hand to smooth the pages. He glimpsed at her with a slight annoyance but then he shook his head and the corner of his lips tugged up in a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. You weren't listening to me," Bonnie answered and bent down for her bag to take out a packet of crisps. She munched greedily on them and nodded to Laffin' Sal. "Cute Guy is here."

Alan's stare hardened at the sight of Bonnie's Cute Guy and the gang he was always hanging around with.

"He's a little on the pale side. They all are." He turned back to face Bonnie. "Bit suspicious, don't you think?"

_This again, _she thought with irritation but just shrugged at him. "No."

"Bon, you should be wary. He could –."

"Be a vampire," she finished for him. "Yeah, I get it. You and Edgar are destined vampire hunters, better than Abraham Van Helsey –."

"_Helsing_ –."

"Whatever. You two think everyone is a vampire."

_And it's driving me freaking insane, _she added mentally and leaned against the counter. She cursed the day she ever agreed to be involved with this stupid vampire business with the brothers. Agreeing to go on a vampire hunt with them seemed like the right decision back when they were all thirteen. She thought it was a laugh, a bit of pretending and escaping from reality. It was on their first hunt that she found out her friends were really serious about this.

_Poor guy. Bad decision to be a vampire for Halloween_.

If it hadn't have been for the teenager turning around and punching Alan right in the face, the brothers would have probably tried to stake him. God, how embarrassing that night had been!

Alan dug in his back for his notebook. "I'm going to ask him a few questions -."

"Okay, this is the nicest way I can put this," she began, facing Alan squarely. Her face was serious as she took his shoulders and stared at him straight in the eyes. "This guy is cute. I like him. He may like me. I may want to go out with him. If I do… _keep the freaking hell away from him_."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't wanna see you dead. Or worse… _one of them_."

Outside the shop Paul lit a cigarette and slapped Marko on the back again who was still standing there. "We all started out human, bud. You were a fucking _hippy_, remember?"

"I wasn't a fucking hip –."

"Go ask her out." He held his arms out in the direction of the girl, gesturing for Marko to go into the shop. When he didn't, Paul flashed a toothy grin and shoved him forward.

"Alright!" Marko growled and spun around to point a finger at him. "But if she turns out to be a psycho comic book nerd who starts planning our wedding and choosing baby names, you're dead. I'll get rid of her first and then I'm tying you up on a pole and leaving you for the sunlight."

As he walked away, Paul just chuckled and leaned forward to nudge Laddie. "He's all talk," he told the young boy and they laughed together. "You bored, kid?"

"I wanna go on the Giant Dipper," Laddie said and jerked his hand out of Star's. Paul nodded and beckoned the little boy to follow him. Dwayne stayed put to wait for Marko but Star tagged along with Paul and Laddie, keeping a wary eye on the short, blonde vampire as he walked towards the shop.

Looking through the corner of her eyes, Bonnie almost dropped to the floor in shock as she saw Marko walking into the comic store. She froze when she saw Edgar and Alan follow the stranger with their eyes. Edgar stood in front of one section silently. His head was turned to look at Marko and his hand was out-stretched with a comic dangling from his grasp. Alan stayed on the other side of the aisle, watching closely. If this had been any normal customer, Bonnie would have been giggling away at their hostility.

But this was Cute Guy they were stalking with their eyes.

_And Cute Guy is off limits, _she thought. _I wanna date Cute Guy! No stalking!_

She sent a quick glare to Edgar. One that screamed 'back off'. Peeling her eyes away from her friends, she focused all attention on the boy walking towards her and checked out his appearance properly.

Compared to her dark haired and tanned ex-boyfriends with a love for acid wash denim, Cute Guy was a complete contrast. The boy wasn't tall, dark, and handsome. He was short, blonde, and more cute instead of drop dead gorgeous. He was pale and blue-eyed with curly hair that was cut short at the front and longer at the back.

_Not bad. Not bad at all._

She flashed him her best sweet, playful smile.

_Now, play it cool. No silly giggling, no stammering, no gawping, and definitely no blushing. _

"Hi there," she said and folded her arms on the glass counter. She kept her smile showing; it was the best one that made her eyes crease in the corners and her dimples show. Toothy but not cheesy. Friendly but not looking too eager or fake.

_Oh, yeah. I'm the Queen of Cool._

It was when Marko grinned back at her she stopped being composed. She felt her cheeks burn, palms sweat, and that giggle finally escaped from her mouth. At the sound of that nervous high pitched laughter she clamped her mouth shut and looked down through the glass counter.

_I should be a professional loser._

His grin had caught her off guard. She forgot all desire to play her cards right and be calm enough to start a normal, casual conversation with him. When he grinned, his face just shined mischief. It was a smirk that could easily hold secrets. An inside joke that made him appear to be saying 'I know something you don't know'.

"Hi, back," he said, still grinning. "I'm Marko."

Edgar and Alan were still standing in the same spots, completely rigid as they watched this smirking stranger waltz up to their friend. Edgar slowly shook his head at her when the older teen introduced himself and she caught his gesture with a frown on her face.

_Do not introduce yourself, _Edgar thought.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her friend and turned back to Marko, straightening up.

"I'm Bonnie," she replied, ignoring the two disappointed growls from the Frog brothers. "So what made you finally come over to talk to me?"

"Thought maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Maybe we can."

Alan started to step forward. "We need to stop this."

Edgar grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back just as Bonnie glimpsed at them again. The minute she saw Alan coming forward her lips pressed together and she shook her head sharply.

"If we go up and start accusing him we put ourselves in danger. He'll know we're onto him and come after us. You need to think about these things, Alan," Edgar whispered.

Alan frowned in disappointment but his brother was right. All they could do right now was watch.

"So…" Marko leaned on the counter, putting all weight on his arms. He made a deliberate pause and Bonnie mentally ordered herself to stay looking calm and patient. But she couldn't help the tiny fluttering of her stomach. Was he about to officially ask her out?

_God, I hope so. We've been staring at each other all week!_

"You fancy it?"

"Hanging out sometime? Sure."

Two more disappointed growls from Edgar and Alan. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Marko.

"Just ignore those two. They're overprotective and socially inept."

Marko chuckled and peered over his shoulder at the two frowning boys. They both stood with identical scowls on their faces, arms folded and standing with their legs apart. Moody soldiers, the both of them.

Wanting to get a bigger reaction from Grumpy and Grumpier he raised a hand, wiggling his fingers in a mock wave and with a smirk plastered on his smug looking face. Alan bared his teeth in response while Edgar's nostrils flared.

"Don't take it personally," Bonnie said and sighed. "They do this with any guy I'm interested in."

Marko turned back to her. "Oh, you're interested?"

She shrugged with sly smile. "I'll see. So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking… tomorrow evening around the boardwalk? If you're not working."

"Tomorrow is my night off. Come back here about… nine-ish?"

His smile widened. "That's perfect." He nodded once and jerked a thumb over in his friend's way. Bonnie's eyes flickered to the straight-face, dark haired biker who stood watching him. She noticed a smile on his face appearing.

"I gotta head off but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," she said and tried to make herself look busy by stacking up a pile of comics that customers had misplaced. She sneakily watched him walk up to his friend who started laughing and patting Marko's back as they disappeared into the chaotic crowds of the Boardwalk. When he definitely wasn't in sight anymore she finally let out that squeal she wanted to make and covered her mouth with her hands when Edgar and Alan came over.

"It's a date!" she laughed, beaming. "Oh my god, how freaking cute is he?"

"Bonnie…" Edgar started and her face fell at the solemn tone of his voice.

"Oh no," she said, pointing a finger. "Don't you dare!"

"We don't like that look of that guy."

"You don't like the look of _any_ guy."

"Everything about him screams suspicious," Alan argued. "Can't you see that?"

"No," she said. "He's just a guy. Why does every guy who talks to me have to be something supernatural with ulterior motives?" She grabbed the stack of comics, shaking her head at the boys and cutting Alan off when he started to speak again, another argument ready for her.

"No!" she snapped, sternly. "You're paranoid and I'm sick of it. Vampires aren't real."


	2. Chapter 2

"Red shirt or pink shirt?" Bonnie asked, holding the choices up.

Alan shrugged. "Does it matter?" Sighing, he let his head drop back to rest against the wall.

"Yes! I want to look nice." She held the two shirts up again to show him. "Is pink too childish to wear?"

"As a t-shirt? No. As lipstick? Yes."

She frowned, touching her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers. "This is my favourite one."

"And you look so cute with it!" he gushed, putting on a patronising tone. For that mocking, Bonnie chucked her red t-shirt at his face, covering his head completely. He laughed and pulled it off, smiling at her with dishevelled hair.

She scowled."You are useless!"

"Why don't you call Bernice or Bridget for this? They'd be better at this kind of stuff and I wouldn't feel like I was being tortured right now."

"Bernice is out with her boyfriend and Bridget is grounded again. Besides, _I'm _your best friend so you have a duty to be there for me and help me in situations like these whether you're a guy or not." She grinned at him through her mirror. "Right?"

"Wrong. As a _male _best friend my only duty is to come around to your house when the guy turns out to be sleazy. I come up with insults and I would _try_ do the whole 'you've hurt my friend so I'm gonna kill you now' speech but I'd probably end up with my head down a toilet."

"Well if Marko turns out to be Asshole of the Year you can do that duty as well." She added some more pink lipstick to her lower lip. "Anyway, I thought you'd be glad to get out of the house."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered and peered out of her bedroom window. When his eyes fell on his house next door they narrowed and his jaw clenched.

_Uh-oh, _Bonnie thought, pausing as she applied another coat of lipstick to her top lip. _Shouldn't have mentioned the house._

On a mission to distract him from his glaring, before he got into one of his sulks, she grabbed a cushion and threw it at Alan's face. It hit him right in the face, bouncing onto his lap. At the sudden collision he recoiled and jumped in his seat, blinking rapidly. When he looked down to see the cushion settled on his lap he glanced up, saw Bonnie's cheeky grin and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he said and threw it back at her. He smiled when it hit her hair and she shrieked. Her hands flew up to neaten it.

"You should smile more often," she told him, catching the sight of a rare grin. She sat next to him and took his hand. "I hate seeing you sulk around all the time."

He shrugged, wriggling his hand out of her grasp. "There's not really much to be happy about."

She reached her arms out, pulling him into a hug. "I've told you. If things get bad you stay here. Mom and dad are totally fine with you sleeping over for as long as you want. She understands what it's like there. _Mi casa es tu casa_. You got that?"

He nodded and tried to wriggle out her grip. "I get it."

She pulled away and stood up to continue getting ready as she beamed at him. "Good. Try not to let things get to you. Think of positive things. Like college."

"I never thought I'd hear you say college was something good."

She sighed. "I dunno what I want to do about college. Shut your eyes," she ordered and Alan obeyed quickly. "Mom is determined to get me there." She wrinkled her nose as she pulled her sweater over her head and swapped it for her pink t-shirt.

"Why don't you do dance or musical theatre? You can study all the things you like doing at college, you know."

"Mom would flip. She wants me to choose a subject that will give me more options in life, Like English."

Alan shrugged. "English is pretty cool. I like it."

She gagged dramatically. "It's _boring. _I don't want to be stuck reading Huckleberry what's-his-name or the Branty sisters –."

"_Bronte,_" Alan corrected.

"Whatever. I can't stand English. Why can't we read comics for the subject? They're way more interesting." She pulled at her top, carefully letting one sleeve drop to expose the freckled skin on her shoulder and turned her upper body to check out the back of her attire. "You can open your eyes now."

Alan opened his eyes. "Your mom only says it because she cares. I'd give anything to have a mom or a dad who cared about my education."

"Oh, I know she's worried but she needs to stop pushing me into something I don't want to do." She widened her eyes as she carefully dabbed on mascara. "I've just turned seventeen and I'm entering my senior year in September. That should tell her I'm grown up now and capable of making my own decisions and career choices. Right?"

Alan nodded, looking bored as he stared out the window. "Mmm…"

_Change the subject, _she thought.

"You out patrolling for vampires tonight?" She pulled a face at bringing up the subject of vampires but if she wanted to see Alan cheer up a little, talking about the undead was the way to make that happen.

"Edgar is. I have to study for my algebra final tomorrow." He closed his eyes and groaned. "School… finals_… bleurgh_. Edgar snapped at me for refusing to go out and hunt for those bloodsuckers. Just because he doesn't care about school doesn't mean I have to be the same."

"Have you told him that? You have a mind of your own, Alan, and ideas on what _you _want to do in life. Stand up for yourself."

He shrugged feebly. "I did make a promise to protect this town. I'm not going back on that."

Tying her hair into a ponytail she lifted her foot up to tap his. "I'm ready. Are you coming to the boardwalk with me?"

"Can't. I need to get back to studying."

"Fine." She twirled around with a beam. "How do I look?"

"Good… but leave your hair down. Make sure it covers your neck –."

"_Alan!_" she breathed out with frustration. "Don't do this!"

"I'm doing it to make sure you're safe. Is that such a bad thing? You're not listening to us when we say stay away from him so I need to at least give you some advice."

She pouted. "Nooo… but you're being too paranoid. Stop it." When he stood up, frowning at her, she grinned and linked arms with him. "I'll be fine tonight. Promise."

* * *

The people of Santa Carla were already breaking away from their sleepy, dazed state and hyping up for the oncoming night. Groups of teenagers and college students were already claiming the beach and lighting fires. Smoke rose into the sky from all the lit joints and bonfires and music blared from each group's stereo. Entertainers were strolling around the boardwalk juggling, miming or dancing while people stopped and clapped them on. Bonnie dodged the large crowds that were gathering, smiling at the atmosphere and looking around to see if there were any events taking place that could be good for a first date.

"Can you do me a big favour?" Bonnie asked Edgar, leaning on the counter when she skipped into the comic store.

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "You lied to your mom about your date."

"Yeah. If she calls and I'm not here can you tell her I'm on my break and went to get food?" She beamed brightly at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "_Pleeeeeease?_"

"This guy's already a bad influence on you," he muttered.

Bonnie snorted, munching on a packet of crisps. "Ed, come on, I've been sneaking out to stay up all night since I was fifteen."

Marko caught a glimpse of fluorescent pink and knew it had to be Bonnie. Unfortunately Edgar was standing with her. Quickly, the young boy stiffened up, straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. Resisting the urge to burst into laughter at this silly little boy, Marko headed into the store with confidence, ignoring the boy's stares and smiled at Bonnie when she turned to see him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she greeted and glanced at Edgar who was glaring at the biker. "Um… this is my friend, Edgar."

Edgar grunted. Marko nodded. There was hostility in both their expressions and Bonnie chewed her lip at the growing tension between her friend and date.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" she asked, interrupting the glaring match.

Marko snapped out of his staring and turned to her. "Near the rides?"

Bonnie nodded and led the way out of the store, glancing back once to frown in disappointment at Edgar. Her friend didn't look in the slightest bit apologetic, instead sticking to the hostile scowl that had been stuck on his face since the moment Marko walked in.

"Sorry about him. He does that to everyone so don't take it personally," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She marched him away from the staring eyes of Edgar and into the large crowds, making a mental note to have a proper rant at her friend for his behaviour the next time she would see him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave any comments! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

* * *

"How long have you been dancing for?" Marko asked.

They had seated themselves on the railings with the sea in the horizon. Both had settled down with a polystyrene box of freshly cooked chips each.

"Since I was I was seven when I started dance class. And then I got really into it after a year," Bonnie said, popping a ketchup covered chip into her mouth. Marko almost felt sick at the amount of ketchup she used on her food.

"How did you know I dance?" she asked.

"I've seen you dancing around the shop all the time whenever I pass it. You're a nice dancer," he said and smiled quickly before going back to his chips.

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks," she said and then took a deep breath. A proud smile curled up on her lips and she heard herself make that ridiculous giggle again.

_Stop being nervous_, she scolded herself and conjured up the courage to make their conversation continue.

"What about you?"

He glanced sideways at her and smiled secretively. "What about me?"

"Do you dance?"

Marko shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm good at art though."

Her eyebrows lifted up with interest and she turned to face him a little more. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "I wanted to be an artist when I was younger." Once again he gave a short answered and fell into silence.

Bonnie felt like she was interrogating him but _someone _had to prevent the awkward silence. Too many first dates had gone down that road and second dates ended up being out of the question.

"_Wanted? _Not anymore?" she asked.

"Nah," he said. "I prefer the life I have now."

Another pause. Back to his chips.

Bonnie pressed on. "_Which is_…?"

She noticed him grin cheekily again and frowned at it. It was a smile that seemed to hold a thousand secrets, especially when his eyes stared at her sideways. He obviously knew something she didn't and the amused part of that smile appeared to revel in that secret joke he had.

"Partying all night," he answered and said no more.

_Mysterious kind of guy, _she thought and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just party?" she asked. "That's all?"

"Yep. No rules, no grown-ups, and no worries."

Bonnie stopped chewing and took in what he had just said. God, to have that freedom! The lucky guy! How amazing would it be to have a life where there no rules and you could do whatever you want whenever you want? No rules and grown-ups? Bliss!

"Not even school?" she asked.

Marko grinned even more. "_Especially_ no school."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Bonnie laughed. "You're nineteen? My parents are going to flip if they ever find out about you."

Finishing off his chips he tossed it into a bin and jumped down, moving so he stood right in front of her.

"You didn't tell your parents you were on a date with me?" He grinned and rested his folded arms on her lap.

"If you were in this position would you break it to an over-protective mom and dad that you were going out with a rebellious looking biker? And that he's two years older than you?" she laughed.

He smirked. "I'm rebellious looking?"

She leaned forward and grinned back. "Is that a façade then?"

He snorted and waved a hand. "No way. I'm trouble with a capital T."

She sat up straight and folded her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Good. I love trouble."

He laughed at the mischievous glint in her eye which perfectly matched his own cheeky expression. When he only knew the moody and whining ways of Star, Bonnie seemed like a breath of fresh air in comparison. The way she energetically moved everywhere as if she was in her own dancing world and mirrored his smirking was quite, unexpectedly perfect actually.

"That's good to hear," he said and took her hand. "Rollercoaster?"

She grasped his gloved hand and hopped down into his arms. "Don't get scared," she teased and guided him over to the line.

* * *

It had been a nice date. After the rollercoaster they had walked around the boardwalk for a while and talked some more about themselves. Well Bonnie did most of the background talking. Marko still hadn't mentioned much about himself. Bonnie only knew he was nineteen, into art, and didn't seem to change his clothes once she noticed he was wearing the same attire as yesterday… and the other day…

_Does he have any other clothes?_

And talk about mixed signals! He had kissed her cheek, held her hand, and at one point poked her in the ribs playfully when she teased him about the rollercoaster as they queued. But other than that he had kept a small distance between them whenever they walked. It was irritating but also worrying and made Bonnie rush to the toilets and sniff her clothes to see if it was because of her. But her clothes were fine, her perfume was still fresh, and she returned to Marko in a confused state.

"I had a nice time tonight," Bonnie smiled stepping onto the porch of her house. Marko followed her silently and stood there with her. She chewed her lip and shuffled her feet slightly as the silence grew between them.

And then he smiled his Cheshire cat grin. "Me too."

She relaxed and stopped biting her lip.

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath.

_Just show some confidence and kiss him, _she thought and leaned forward quickly to brush her lips against his. Except he tilted his head back in response and she stopped moving forward. With wide, green eyes she stood up straight and looked away, unable to help her mouth hang open in bewilderment. Her cheeks blushed red and she wished desperately for a black hole to sink into.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He chewed on his thumbnail. "I wasn't expecting that."

Bonnie edged close to her front door and gave a tiny wave. "Bye," she laughed nervously and reached for her keys.

_No second date for us then. God, how embarrassing! That is the last time I make the first move._

"Bonnie?"

A gloved hand rested gently on her own. She blinked at it, staring at it before glimpsing up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He leaned down, closing his eyes while she reflexively closed her own. Her whole body felt like it had frozen.

_Oh my god, is he actually…? Oh my freaking god, he is!_

She performed happy back flips in her mind and couldn't help but smile as his lips touched hers. He kissed her mouth once, pulling away slightly when his hunger appeared again. She stood there paralysed; opening her eyes to gaze into his own and was happy to see him smile as he leaned forward again to kiss her again with his arms snaking around her waist. She was hazily aware of her arms wrapping around his neck and leaning into him–.

"Bonnie!"

"_I haven't done anything!_" she shrieked immediately as she turned to stare at her mother.

Mrs Casey stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips and staring wide eyed at her daughter in the embrace of a troublesome looking punk. Bonnie immediately jumped out of Marko's grip while her mother raised an eyebrow at the boy who was holding a fist to his mouth while he grinned in amusement.

With a weak and unsure smile, Mrs Casey glanced at Bonnie. "Bonnie, who is this?" She tried to sound polite but she could not help gritting her teeth and talking through them.

"Um… this is Marko. Marko… this is my mom," Bonnie mumbled and lowered her head. She kicked a small stone with her shoe.

Marko nodded once, still smirking behind his fist. "Hi," he greeted and stifled a laugh.

"Get in now," Mrs Casey sighed in exasperation at her daughter who gave a quick smile at Marko and raced in.

"Bye!" Marko called, looking past Mrs Casey's shoulder and waving at Bonnie before flashing her mother another grin and jogging off the porch to hop onto his motorbike.

"You told me you were working with Edgar tonight," her mother scolded, closing the door.

Bonnie stayed sitting on the foot of the stairs, looking down at the ground. She had no idea what worse right now. Being caught out lying or being caught out in the middle of kissing Marko.

"Who is that boy?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"_Bonnie!_"

"A guy I met in the comic book store," she answered quietly.

Mrs Casey shook her head and sighed. "I don't like the look of him. And he rides a motorcycle! Those are dangerous, especially without helmets!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and spread her arms. "I'm still alive!"

Mrs Casey scowled at her as she checked her watch. "It's midnight! You have to get up for school in six hours! When I saw Edgar coming home without you I feared the worst!"

Sighing she muttered, "Mom, I'm sorry. I got carried away with the date. Can I just go to bed now?" She out let a loud yawn.

"Now you're tired, and you're still going to be tired at school tomorrow! You're in the middle of your finals."

Staggering up, Bonnie groaned and sauntered to her room. "I'll be fine." She reached her bedroom door and glanced back. "He's a really nice guy, you know. Honest. You're judging him by the way he looks."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

Leaning against her door, a grin flashed on her face and her cheeks went a little red. "I'd like to. Can I?" She quickly, and untruthfully, added, "He's my age."

"If his second impression is a lot better than his first. He looks like trouble," her mother said sternly. She brought Bonnie into a small hug and patted her cheek. "Get to sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to have to ring the alarm in your ear to get you up for school in time."

Yawning again, Bonnie kissed her mother on the cheek gratefully and skipped in, only to collapse onto her bed. Her cheek squished against the pillow as she fell fast asleep with her clothes still on.

* * *

Just in the opening of the woods, three vampires with glowing, amber eyes stared down at their victims.

"David?" Marko whispered, sneaking up to the trees.

A rustle above made him look up and he saw the smirking face of his fellow vampire. "Up here."

Flying gently up, Marko landed perfectly on a large branch of the tree and Paul slapped him on the back with a grin.

"How did it go?" he asked.

With a little shrug, he stayed silent as his face tingled and tiny cracks could be heard as bones moved and rearranged to reveal a completely demonic appearance. His cheekbones shifted, becoming angled and defined. Razor-sharp fangs rested against his lower lip and he eyed each victim hungrily before making his mind up on who he wanted to kill.

"She's cool," he said, scouring for the perfect prey.

David eyed his young friend. "Are you planning on seeing her again? If you aren't, you're risking our exposure. You'll need to get rid of her."

"Yeah, I might see her again if I bump into her. Has anyone bagged the pink haired girl?"

"Sorry, bud. She's mine," Paul laughed.

"You're not listening to me," David said.

"I'll see her again," Marko repeated. "What about the blonde girl?"

"Mine. Take the girl in denim," David ordered and moved so he was in a crouching stance. The rustle made one of the human girls, a small, golden haired teenager, look up and frown. The boy's stifled laughter as she shuffled under the tree nervously; trying to see what was rustling. Giving up, she turned back to her friends and flashed a smile as she reached for a bottle of vodka.

David leapt down, baring his fangs, and roaring at the girls below. His hands grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her to him. Shrieking and crying, she kicked her legs and arms wildly. But all he had to do was jerk her head to one side and he was chewing into her throat.

Paul flew down next, tackling his victim by the waist and they both landed on the ground. Laughing manically, he followed his victim playfully as she attempted to run away from him. She moved one step. He copied. She moved to her left instead. He followed her. Laughing, he enjoyed the game for a while until he pounced.

Dwayne had already started feeding and the girl in his bloody arms was already limp and lifeless from the loss of blood. Her mouth was parted in a horrified gawp while her eyes, wide and brown, slowly lost its light.

Marko spotted his victim running away from the massacre. He stayed where he was, letting her run just a little bit further when he jumped down, landing directly in front of her. She froze. Eyes were wide. She gasped. Sweat was already dampening her hair and she gulped, backing away slowly.

And Marko followed her with a grin that proudly bared his fangs.

"_What do you want_?" she asked and her voice shook. She screamed for help as he took her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered and tugged her head sideways.

Her tanned throat was ripped apart in a second.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as her mother predicted, Bonnie was snoring away at six in the morning. Shaking her daughter awake, Mrs Casey was answered with incoherent mumbling and a cry of protest. Bonnie buried her head under the pillow in protest.

"It's six forty five. You have a drama exam today," her mother scolded. "If I had known you were off on a date and coming home at midnight I would have never let you go out!"

When her daughter didn't reply she swept the whole duvet off the bed and Bonnie cried out as the snuggly duvet was replaced by a sudden coldness.

"_Mooooom_," Bonnie growled and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and groaned, trying to keep her eyes open. "I'm up. You don't have to go on about it."

"You are not failing your exams. From now on, you're staying inside to study and you can see that boy _after _all your exams have finished."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Bonnie shrieked but her mother was already out of the room. Groaning, she reluctantly got up. She stayed sitting, leaning forward and covering her eyes with her hands.

_I'm being held hostage in my own house_, she thought and stood up slowly to get ready, pouting moodily as she did. She changed her clothes, shoving on the nearest clean top and jeans. She yawned loudly.

In the mirror, she pulled a face. Her reflection stared back at her, slouched and weary looking. Her eyes had shadows underneath them, her hair stuck out at the back, and there was a small breakout of spots gathering around her forehead. While her clothes were clean the oversized t-shirt she wore was crinkled. She adjusted it a little, letting one side bare her shoulder. She smoothed down her skinny jeans, picking at a few bits of fluff that were stuck on the legs.

_This will have to do, _she thought, brushing her hair hastily into a ponytail and making sure her fringe covered her spots.

There was no time for breakfast. At seven o'clock Bonnie was running around the house, gathering what she needed for her drama exam and frantically brushing her teeth. She was spitting the last of the toothpaste into the sink when her father called her down.

"Bonnie, Edgar and Alan are here!"

The Frog brothers looked dressed for a trip into Transylvania rather than school. Wearing their trademark army gear they stood near the front door solemn and moody looking.

"How's your neck?" Edgar asked.

Resisting the urge to smirk at them, she suddenly cringed and rubbed her throat. "Sore. You know, I don't know what Marko was doing but -."

They immediately rushed towards her, yanking her head sideways to examine her skin.

"No break in the skin. Ed, I'm worried here," Alan whispered and Bonnie jerked away laughing.

"You two are so gullible!"

With annoyed growls, they each threw a disappointed glare at her. Alan bared his teeth slightly.

"That's not funny! We thought he'd bit you," he scolded.

She folded her arms and pierced her lips together sternly. "And I thought I told you to keep Marko out of this vampire investigation."

Patting his friend on the back, Edgar shook his hand grimly. "You know we can't trust anyone in this town."

"I think you can stop suspecting the people at school and teachers."

"Oh, they're out of the vampire suspect list. But they could be werewolves," Alan said. He slammed his fist against his palm. "We just need to catch them in the act of growing a tail." Nodding and agreeing with himself he reached into his pocket for a small notepad and pen. "Okay, just for the record I need you to tell me everything about Marko. We need a file on him."

_I don't believe them. They're really going to ruin any relationship I could have with Marko_.

"Well he's nineteen -."

"Isn't that a little old for you?" Alan interrupted, frowning at her disapprovingly.

"Did I say nineteen? Sorry, I meant he's a hundred and nineteen. He suffers a weird allergic reaction to the sun, definitely not vain since he can't see himself in the mirror – he says he really that hates that."

Edgar and Alan glared at her sternly but she couldn't help herself from bursting into laughter.

"I don't think that's funny," Edgar muttered.

"Chill out!" she said and hurried them out of the house. Her back was weighed down by her heavy schoolbag, digging into her right shoulder and she struggled to walk without falling back at the weight.

The school bus was already pulling up nearby when they reached it. They raced on, Alan lowering his head immediately as he walked on and faced some of his classmates who had to stare at him the second he got on. A small crumpled piece of paper hit him directly in the face. His eyes went straight to Bobby Denton who grinned back at him and gave a mocking salute.

Gritting his teeth together, he followed Bonnie and Edgar to the back.

_I'm not going to get upset. I'm not going to get upset…_

He sat down at the window seat, slumping down and holding his rucksack to his chest. Just so he really felt invisible he pulled his hood over his head and down to shield his eyes. His shoulders relaxed a little when his face was partly covered.

"I cross my heart, guys," Bonnie told them, making the gesture as she spoke. "Marko's just an ordinary guy."

"But that is exactly what these vampires want you to think!" Alan's eyes widened at he spoke loudly. Students turned in their seats to frown at the conversation these three teenagers were having and some even moved seats to get away from them. He gawped a little, realising how loud he had been and looked straight at Bobby and his girlfriend, Imogen.

"What a freak," Bobby whispered to her and she giggled.

Bonnie slumped in her seat and felt her cheeks burning up, joining Alan in humiliation.

* * *

Just before Alan parted from Edgar and Bonnie, his older brother pulled him back.

Edgar's tone was stern and brusque. "Remember, don't trust anyone. They could be a demon, ghoul, or a werewolf."

With a sharp nod, Alan saluted him and turned on his heel to march to the assembly hall. Bonnie watched him storm off with his usual posture, hunched up and hidden underneath a ridiculous amount of layers. He kept his head down, not staring at anyone and not even talking to anyone. She felt sorry that Alan had to possess such anti-social ways when, if he allowed anyone to find out, he was actually quite a good friend.

Alan stalked the corridor in silence, staggering through the crowds uncomfortably as older students pushed past him. He could feel eyes on him as he made his way to the hall entrance and leaned against a wall quietly; taking out the equipment he needed for the exam.

_Being a hero comes with a lot of sacrifices, _he thought trying to look confident and tough.

"Fight any vampires over the weekend?" Bobby asked and sneered. Imogen nudged him and flashed him a disappointed scowl but one look at Alan and his army gear made her laugh a little. It even made him look down at himself, dog tags and a khaki t-shirt that had 'soldier' in bold, black writing. He looked away and zipped up his jacket.

Imogen's friend, Peggy, looked back to laugh. "Are you going to Transylvania for summer break? I heard Dracula is causing chaos down there."

He clenched his jaw and turned to lean sideways on the wall. He kept his face blank as he flipped open a notebook and started to read his notes for the exam. But the scrunched up papers that kept hitting him in the head was making him doubt his purpose in life. Weren't heroes meant to be popular and respected? Was the point of being a hero to people who didn't deserve it?

"Bobby, stop that!" Imogen demanded and Alan turned slightly to glance at her. She caught his gaze but did not react and turned back to gossip with Peggy. No sympathetic smile and not even empathy in her eyes.

_How on earth did Peter Parker manage to get both Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy?_

* * *

"I worry about Alan," Bonnie sighed, walking behind Edgar.

Edgar nodded in agreement. "I am too. He could be walking into a hall full of werewolves."

"Oh… right." And with a cringe she followed Edgar to an empty space of grass just outside the school entrance. Bernice was there, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and looking tired too.

"Don't you two look like a couple of zombies?" Bonnie joked and sat opposite them. Edgar sat next to her, folding his arms and glaring at everything. His lips were straight and clamped shut, clearly sending out the message that he was not going to socialise with Bonnie's friend.

Bernice's boyfriend, Leon, smirked. "And you don't? I have a mirror if you want to see what the undead looks like."

Edgar flinched at the mention of 'undead'.

"Thanks but I'm tired of shattering mirrors at the moment," Bonnie replied and stuck a tongue out at him.

Edgar's voice was quiet, stern, and completely serious. "If she was undead she wouldn't have a reflection."

And the giggling ceased as Bernice and Leon stared at Edgar who continued to glare at them solemnly.

"Yeah…" Bernice said, twisting her hair nervously around her finger and looking at the others at the corner of her eye. "So…"

"So!" Leon exclaimed and leaned forward. He purposely put on a posh British accent. "You two girls ready for our drama production? Ready to wow the teachers with our acting skills or bore those buggers to death?"

Bonnie flicked her hair back. "I'm going to wow them!" she proclaimed arrogantly.

"That's the spirit!" he cheered and punched his fist in the air.

"I hate these kinda of exams!" Bernice groaned. "All those eyes staring at me…" She shuddered.

"Babe, you do realise if you go into theatre you're going have people watching you, right?" He changed his accent to a bad impersonation of Sean Connery. "That'sssh ssshow busssshinessh, m'dear."

She glanced at Bonnie with her lips in a mock pout. "Why did I get a boyfriend who sounds like he's having an identity crisis all the time?"

"At least Leon talks," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

Her friend's face lit up. "Oh yeah… you called me last night to boast about this oh-so-amazing guy you were going on a date with. Come ooooon!" She tapped Bonnie's knee. "Spill! What's he like?"

Bonnie could not help the smile on her face. Biting her lip she traced circles on the grass and blushed.

"He's cute." She laughed when Bernice's eyes widened with interest.

"Yes, yes, he's cute – that's great. What else? What was the date like? You sounded so happy about it last night."

Edgar sat back on his hands, huffing loudly and exchanged a bored look with Leon. Bernice's boyfriend flipped open his battered copy of _The Crucible _and laid down on the grass to read it.

"It was really nice," Bonnie said. "We went on the rollercoaster, walked around, got something to eat, talked… well I talked, he was quiet – that was the main problem. Marko hardly said a word!"

"Aw, bless. Was he shy?"

"I dunno. He seems confident." She shrugged helplessly. "_I _liked the date. I _loved _the very nice kissing at the end of it…"

Bernice pushed on for more information. "But…" Her grin had disappeared and now she looked sad for her friend. Bonnie's lack of enthusiasm in telling her everything did not sound like it would be good news.

"I don't think he wanted to kiss me in the first place. I made the first move but he moved away! He only kissed me after I stood there gawping like an idiot. Plus he kept a distance between us when we were walking around. But the really bad part is he didn't say anything about a second date."

"Oh." Her friend's face fell and she sat back, staring at Bonnie with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry, sweetie pie."

Bonnie scoffed and waved a hand. "Like I give a shit anyway! I only wish he had the guts to tell me this was our only date and that he didn't like me. I mean, pathetic much?" She scoffed again, hating how forced it sounded. She also hated how much she did feel hurt.

_Give yourself a break, girl. You're entitled to feel disappointed. _

She smiled at that assuring part of herself and sat up straighter on the grass. It was a familiar routine. Date a guy, have a nice time for a bit, find the relationship isn't go anywhere, feel sad, and then forget about the disappointment in a few days. Whatever.

Bernice tapped Bonnie on the knee again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

This time Bonnie beamed and nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. No big deal."

* * *

**Feel free to leave any comments! Always appreciated. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. :) **

* * *

An ankle wrapped around Alan's own. He stumbled and cried out, face meeting the floor.

_Fuck's sake!_

He heard Bonnie gasp; nothing from Edgar. A few students laughed, some swore in shock at the sight of him falling and only one girl asked if he was okay.

"Are you hurt?" Charlotte asked timidly but Alan ignored her. He just pushed himself back up, standing straight and brushing his trousers while Bobby sat smugly in his seat and snickered away.

Why didn't he ever learn?

_Sit at the front next time. The front!_

"Alan?" Bonnie asked but he just put a hand up.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he muttered, clenching his teeth while he spoke.

He glanced at her, watching her face shift from concern to anger as she narrowed her eyes and started to turn to Bobby but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Just leave it," he snapped.

"The jerk did that on purpose!" she argued but he shook his head.

"Just leave it, okay," he said and nudged her to turn away and walk. With a growl, she obeyed but stuck her middle finger up at Bobby as she walked off the bus. Alan followed Bonnie and Edgar, keeping his head down and back hunched again. Three other students got off with them.

"Bye, Alan," the girl said again. Bonnie looked at Charlotte, smiling pleasantly and waved but Alan said nothing. The small girl looked hopeful as she waited for a reply but when it was made clear that he was either ignoring her or had not heard a word she said, she lowered her head, blushed, and dashed off.

Bonnie smacked him on the shoulder. "You didn't say bye!" she hissed at him.

"To who?" Alan asked.

Bonnie pointed to Charlotte who was crossing the street, not daring to look back at any of them.

"Oh. She said something?"

"She always says something to you. Don't you ever pay attention?"

Alan shrugged and kicked a stone as he walked. Bonnie marched beside him as she continued to snap at him.

"You spend all your time drooling and moping after that Imogen bitch yet you ignore the one girl who actually tries to talk to you?"

"Do you want to come patrolling with us tonight?" he asked.

Bonnie stared back at Alan's glare. The message was clear: stop talking about it.

"Hunt for vampires with you?" Bonnie asked, dropping the subject of Charlotte. She fought back laughter at the silly question, trying to avoid hurting Alan's feelings. Her jaw clenched together and it was a chore trying to stop the corners of her lips from turning up into an amused grin. She felt awful reacting like this sometimes but it was the most ludicrous question in the world that she could not help but snigger at. Hunt imaginary creatures? Alan might as well have asked her if she wanted a leprechaun for her next birthday.

Alan nodded. "What else would we be hunting at night? You haven't been on a hunt with us since that Halloween four years ago."

"There's a reason for that. You tried to stake a real person."

"He shouldn't have dressed up as a vampire," Edgar said, turning his head back to look at them. Bonnie frowned at how serious he sounded but her friend stared back blankly, not making any sign that he was just causally kidding around. He was honestly implying that guy was to blame.

Edgar Frog had hit a whole new level of being socially inept. Bonnie glanced at Alan and whispered to him.

"I still can't believe you tried to stake an actual person."

Alan sighed. "You're never letting us forget that, are you? That costume was very convincing!"

"It was Halloween. Did you guys think no-one would dress up as a vampire?"

"Well, we know what they look like now," Alan said. "We won't make that mistake again."

"How? They're not real. Have you ever seen an actual vampire before? Like, all fangs and biting people on the neck?"

When he didn't answer she folded her arms. "See why everyone at school treats you like a weirdo? You and Edgar go around claiming these things exist when you haven't even seen them for yourself."

In reaction to what she had said, Alan inhaled sharply and looked forward. He fell quiet, narrowing his eyes to ponder her words and then dropped his gaze to the ground as he walked. Bonnie regretted her words immediately.

_I shouldn't have said that._

"I'm aware of my social status as school, thank you very much," Alan muttered bitterly. His teeth clenched. Bonnie cringed at that.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Not that I care anyway," he quickly added, keeping his eyes on the ground. "They're all idiots and treat me like I'm a deluded freak. But I know I'm not."

"I don't think you're a freak," Bonnie said and beamed at him when he looked at her.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, you do. You think I'm a weirdo for believing in vampires. That's okay. If I was sceptic like you and someone came up to me going on about how vampires exist, I'd think they were insane too. Bye."

She was silent as Alan left her, following Edgar like a loyal puppy. Always sauntering around. Head down, hunched up, and his folder clutched tightly to his chest.

_Poor deluded guy, _she thought and strolled up her own garden path.

Inside his house, Alan sulked near the doorway to the living room. Their parents sat in the living room, almost looking dead as they sat still and leaned on each other. But the boys could hear their shallow breaths as joints lay scrunched in an ash tray. Alan cringed at their aging faces. The wrinkles and sunken cheekbones made them look older than they really were.

"Shit," Edgar muttered, picking up the ashtray. He took hold of his father's arms.

"Doesn't look like they've used any needles," he said. "Just weed. I'll phone Uncle Gerry." He tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Mom? Dad? Is Uncle Gerry at the comic store?"

But Mr and Mrs Frog just stayed sitting on the sofa. Incense almost fogged the living room, the smell mixing in with their joints. Their dad lifted his head as if he had heard Edgar.

"Dad, it's Edgar. What have you been taking?"

Mr Frog looked around, slightly dazed, and smiled at his son.

"Magic," he whispered and then let his head drop down again, resting on his wife's shoulder.

"Forget it. They're out of it," Alan muttered, glaring at his parents with dark, narrowed eyes.

"At least we have Uncle Gerry and Aunt Pam," Edgar reminded him, hoping that was enough to stop Alan from going into one of his moods. There were already warning signs as he saw his little brother's clenched fists and he glared at his parents like they were plagued rats. Edgar placed a hand on Alan's shoulder and quickly patted it.

But his assurance did not work and Alan jerked out of his grip sending daggers to Mr and Mrs Frog. He pointed in their direction and talked loudly, hoping they would hear some of what he said.

"Personally, I don't think it's fair that we have to burden Uncle Gerry and Aunt Pam because _they_ can't act like real parents. They're both useless, drug addicts."

He turned on his heel away from the living up and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom where the loud slam of a door thundered around the house. He kicked his desk and collapsed on his bed, breathing in and out slowly. Downstairs, Edgar sighed and gave up trying to see if his parents still remembered how to talk properly. He left them to their trance and closed the living room door with his gaze directing to upstairs.

_Great. I'll have to calm him down now. He can't do any hunting if he's in a strop._

Edgar jogged up the stairs and marched straight to Alan's closed bedroom door, knocking firmly against it.

"What?" the younger Frog growled.

"Moods aren't going to help," Edgar scolded. "Can I come in?"

Alan turned onto his side as he lay on the bed, facing the wall and mumbled, "Whatever."

The minute Edgar walked in and saw his brother, he rolled his eyes and stood in the middle of Alan's bedroom with his hands on his hips.

"You know sulking isn't going to improve any situations. It was just weed they've taken. It could have been much worse so get over it," Edgar said. "You'll be sloppy tonight if you don't calm down."

"They're supposed to be our parents," Alan snapped.

"They've never acted like ones. This is nothing new. Suck it up."

Alan sat up, watery eyes glaring at his cold, older brother but he managed to nod and wipe his eyes.

"I'm fine. I can do this hunt," he whispered, reaching for his weapons. Edgar smiled proudly at him and left the room, heading down the corridor to his bedroom and started to collect his own equipment.

* * *

_Stop looking for him! _Bonnie thought.

Yet as she passed the shopping bag to the customer she glanced back outside. The boardwalk was crowded as usual. People had to turn sideways if they wanted to walk around. Kids were running about and crowds of older teenagers were wandering around being loud and giddy. But Marko was nowhere to be seen and she wanted to kick herself for looking out for him.

_Forget it. He isn't interested._

Huffing through her nostrils, she pressed her lips together as she worked. She forgot to beam at customers and barely listenened to them when some die-hard fans praised their favourite comics. But none of the friendlier customers seem fazed by Bonnie's hostility this evening. They just continued to smile and talk away, not showing any signs of caring that she was not paying much attention. She then realised, with some amusement, how much the customers were used to scowling, unfriendly sales assistants in the store.

_The Frog attitude is starting to rub off on me. Can't be anti-social now, can we?_

She looked towards Laffin' Sal again. _Stop it! Now._

It was a chore to turn her head away. Now added to her anger was a furious glint in her eyes. If he appeared in the entrance she would be ready to rant. She had nice, mental images of grabbing his shoulders, shaking him violently, and yelling at him to stop acting all mysterious and reserved. There were questions that needed answering. What was going on with that attitude? Why didn't he want to kiss her? Is all this a stupid, immature dare? Why can't he just be front and tell her he did not like her?

When he walked into the store, grin ready and teeth nibbling at his thumbnail, Bonnie was ready to strike hard.

_I'll make a freaking cobra pale in comparison._

"Hi," he said and touched her lips gently with his. She stood there, arms flat at her sides, lips refusing to respond back, and eyes wide. Her mouth was clamped shut and she couldn't seem to get her words out.

_He's… kissing me? _

Her eyes were still wide when he pulled away, still smiling. Her face was blank; no emotion in her eyes and her lips a straight line.

_Okay, so one minute he's all distant, no touchy, and is making me think he doesn't want to be here. Now he's kissing me and being all friendly. He's either a complete jerk or he's got a split personality thing going on._

Marko was smiling down at her "… busy night?"

She stayed silent.

_Huh? Did he just say something?_

"Wha…?"

He chuckled. "I said: has it been a busy night?"

"Oh…" she mumbled and shook her head. _There's no need for you to act just as mental as him. Answer his question. Keep it cool though._

But instead, when she looked up at him and opened her mouth, she did not answer calmly.

"Is there something wrong with you? Like… up here?" she tapped her head.

Now it was Marko's turn to look confused. "Huh?"

"You're acting all friendly. You kissed me."

"And that's… wrong?"

She scowled and folded her arms. "Okay, one minute you're acting all unsociable, like you don't even want to go out with me. Now you're being nice. If you're gonna switch moods like this, I don't think I want to go out with you anymore. I'd rather you tell me right here that you don't like me –."

He chuckled, partly bewildered. "Bonnie –."

"No, don't laugh at me. I don't like being messed around. It doesn't matter if you don't like me, just say so. But don't fool around with me, making me wonder if you're just putting up with me."

He frowned. "You got that impression of me?"

She snorted and moved back around the counter. "Marko, you made Edgar and Alan look friendly."

"Oh."

She glimpsed at him as she served another customer. She tried studying his body language and eyes, seeing if there was any emotion or implication of how he felt. But it was like trying to work out the feelings of a brick wall.

Then he suddenly switched from his unreadable expression and grinned and, leaning against the counter. "So you don't want to see me anymore?"

"Are you going to keep switching moods like that?" She clicked her fingers.

"That wasn't a no," he said, smiling.

She couldn't help a smile back. "Fine. Tomorrow night? Same time, same meeting place?"

"Sounds good." He crooked his finger at her, beckoning her but she stayed where she was.

She frowned. "What?"

He gestured over to himself with his head. She put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

He walked to her instead and leaned over the counter. His hand was cupping her cheek, guiding her forwards. Smiling, she let her eyes close and felt lips on hers. She happily accepted his kiss, this time responding and actually felt like her heart skipped a little beat. When he pulled away, her face felt warm and she bit her lip, looking down to hide her blushing.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just in case you thought I didn't like kissing you," he said and left the store. She watched him disappear from sight and as soon as he was nowhere to be seen, she burst into a happy laugh and spun around cheerfully, hands running through her hair.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and/or taken the time to read! :)**

* * *

When Bonnie stepped inside the comic store, dressed and ready to go out with Marko, the frowns were already on the Frog brothers' faces and she walked up to them with her arms folded.

"Spare me the lectures," she said.

"Date tonight?" Alan asked.

Bonnie grinned and twirled. "Yep. How do I look?" She gestured to her clothes and gave her hips a cheeky wiggle.

"Your top is way too short," Edgar pointed out and she glanced down. Her stomach hardly peeked out and she put her hands on her hips.

"You can barely see anything!" she snapped and then added, "_Mom._ Alan, give me a serious answer. How do I look?"

Alan just shrugged. Then went back to his job of shelving comics and stayed silent. Bonnie felt her shoulders sag, frowning as she watched him skulk around the shop. She could already imagine what his day must have been like. Sometime today Bobby would have targeted Alan at least once. It wasn't a normal school day unless that bully insulted or abused him. And straight after the bullying something would have happened at his house. Maybe the sight of his parents drugged up to the eyeball or Edgar trying to talk him out of studies. It was a daily routine that she shouldn't really be able to figure out. That meant, unfortunately, it happened way too much.

"What happened then?" Bonnie asked when Edgar joined her at the counter.

"To who?"

She pointed to his brother.

"Oh. Nothing. Why?"

"He's acting quiet and looking moody. Usually that means something's happened with Bobby or your folks. Come on, you're his brother. You should know."

"Nothing happened. Mom and dad were fine today. They were talking and active when we came home from school and I think Bobby left Alan alone today."

Bonnie had run out reasons. So if nothing happened at school and he was not upset with his parents… then what? Was he being moody for no reason?

"So what's bugging him?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you. We're your friends, right?"

She laughed. "Course you are. What kind of question is that?"

"Then you know that friends look out of each other and tell them when they're being stupid."

Her laughter and smile faded. Standing up straight, she took one look at Alan. He had glimpsed back but quickly turned his head when he caught her staring. Did she really want to hear this?

"This is about Marko, isn't it?" Her lips tightened and she huffed impatiently through her nose.

"He acted like a jerk and you're giving him a second chance?" Edgar scoffed. "I know you're not the smartest person around but I thought you had _some _sense."

Edgar was such a wasp with his insults. The guy knew how to make his words sting but insulting her intelligence? What a little creep! Her nostrils were flaring at him and she pointed a finger straight at his face, advancing as he started to take precautionary steps backwards.

"Okay, one: fuck you! Don't insult me like that. Two: I do have sense. Yes, I'm giving him a second chance but so what? You've never been in a relationship or had feelings for a girl so what do you know?"

She took in a deep breath and glared at him.

_You're not the only one with a razor sharp tongue, Edgar Frog._

"Personally, I don't think you should have given him a _first _chance. He's too pale and it was creepy how he used to come and watch you. It's suspicious," he said.

Looking down at her hands, she felt the urge to wrap them around Edgar and shake him violently. If she heard one more comment about Marko's pale skin and vampires that was it! She was so close to snapping. That anger was bubbling up to boiling point.

"Well, _personally, _I think you're full of bullshit," she snapped back. "Maybe he was shy. I was shy! He wasn't the only one sticking to staring so does that make me creepy and a vampire too?

Edgar just shrugged and turned to face a customer. "I'm just talking to a brick wall here…" he muttered.

Bonnie mimicked strangling him behind his back and stalked off to the entrance, waiting for Marko to appear. She checked her watch. Nine o'clock. This was it. His chance to show he was not messing her about for fun. If he was late, then he'd be limping away after she'd kick the crap out of his leg. If he arrived on time then his leg was saved and she would be more confident about his feelings. She tapped her foot against the ground and played with the cuff of her jacket. Her eyes roamed everywhere, looking to her left and right to see any sign of him.

_He's a jerk. He's gonna be late, _she thought. Maybe this was not such a good idea.

She kicked herself mentally when he did show.

_Or maybe he isn't._

She waved while he dodged the crowds until he was standing beside her and looking down.

"Hi," she said, stepping onto her tip toes when he dipped his head and quickly kissed her lips. A smile crept on her face at the gesture, gently putting her hand on his cheek before pulling away.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't mind. Hang out at the beach?"

She took his hand when he offered it and they started walking away from the boardwalk. Before the comic shop was completely out of sight, Bonnie looked back. Just as she predicted Edgar and Alan were standing outside in the same twin stances they had when Marko had first come into the store. They both had their arms folded and they shook their heads at her while she skipped off with Marko.

_Screw them, _she thought. _If they want to be difficult and unsupportive that's their problem._

"Idiots," she muttered angrily and kicked a can out of her way.

"Friend troubles?" Marko asked.

"Yeah. They're assholes sometimes." She sighed and lowered her eyes down to the ground. They were taking protectiveness to a whole new level. Or were they being protective? Thinking back to her previous boyfriends, this was actually typical of them. None of her ex-boyfriends had been accused of vampires. But she had heard other theories. Werewolf… ghost… demon… zombie… ghoul. According to Edgar and Alan, Bonnie had dated a bunch of supernatural freaks. And Marko was the newest on the list and accused of being a vampire. Maybe this had nothing to do with them being protective. Maybe they were just paranoid weirdoes who hated everyone.

His Cheshire cat smile appeared. "Let me guess. They don't like me and think I'm gonna be a bad influence on you?"

"More like you're a vampire and I'm dead."

His smile faded. The Frogs suspected him of that? Was this something to be worried about?

He took a sneaky glance at Bonnie who snorted as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. At least to Bonnie it all seemed like a joke to her which made him relax a bit as he walked beside her. But what if those Frogs tried to ruin things for him if they acted on their suspicions?

_I'll put them in the bottom of the ocean if they try something._

He ran a hand through his hair. "They think that I'm a vampire?"

She patted his hand reassuringly. "I keep telling them you're not. Edgar and Alan are kinda weird. They believe in a whole bunch of strange stuff."

"I see."

"I mean, you don't even look like a vampire."

He almost burst into laughter. But he kept his face straight, raising a fist to his mouth just in case that little grin of his wanted to slip out. They made their way down the steps towards the beach. Bonnie stopped for a few seconds to take her shoes off and let her wedges dangle in her hand while she walked. The sand tickled her feet and stuck to the bottom of her jeans.

They sat down on a part of the beach that was not taken over by large crowds. There was a bin next to them, already filled with fire. Bonnie sat next to it, feeling the heat at the side of her right arm. With her finger she traced patterns in the sand.

Marko nibbled at his thumbnail. "How come they're into all this?"

"It's an escape. It gives them a sense of being important. You see – and don't let them know I've told you this – their parents were heavy drug addicts and they keep relapsing now and again. Ever since Edgar and Alan were young they've been raised by their aunt and uncle and totally neglected by their parents. Acting like they're these big supernatural experts and vampire slayers makes them feel important for once. But it's just gone too far. They became really paranoid and untrustworthy of everyone."

She ceased tracing patterns in the sand and let her hand drop down beside her. For the first time Marko saw she looked sincerely upset. Her eyes looked towards the sand but they also had a blank gaze to them, staring into space.

"So they're not dangerous?" Marko asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no. Well… they're capable of going too far. One Halloween they tried to stake a guy dressed up as a vampire. They thought he was the real thing."

"That sounds pretty dangerous to me."

She shrugged feebly. "When you're a kid you expect your parents to be there. I don't think Edgar and Alan have ever had birthday and Christmas presents from them. They've never been there and it has hurt them a lot."

Marko laughed bitterly. "Funny how everyone thinks that about parents. You think your folks are the two people who can't hurt you and will support you."

She glanced sideways at him. Was he opening up?

"Mine are okay," she said. "Mom's a bit on the pushy side. She wants me to keep dancing as a hobby. Dad's indifferent but he does get disappointed in me when I don't bother with school."

"Wow. Déjà vu," Marko whispered. When she kept staring he cleared his throat.

"Um… my dad hated my art. He thought it was taking up all my concentration when I should have focused on school. I did try but I was rubbish. I never did well."

She nodded. "Same. When I was younger I was okay with school. But High School has been so hard. This last year has been hell. It's like all of a sudden I've hardly been able to concentrate. I can never remember what I've learnt and I even forget homework sometimes. Okay, I forget homework quite a bit. Anyway, school is full of subjects I don't want to do in college so what's the point?"

"You just want to dance?" he asked.

"Forever," she smiled and laughed at herself. "That sounds so childish. But I do! I want to be on Broadway and the West End. I want to be on stage; singing, acting and dancing. I was in a production of _Annie_ in freshman year and I loved it! I knew it was what I wanted to do."

"I wanted to draw," he smiled. "All I wanted to do."

He fell quiet after that, not going any further with his background. A lot of it was hazy now. He could not remember what his parents looked like and he was unsure of whether or not he had a sibling. But the one thing that had always stayed in his memories was the trouble his art caused between him and his parents.

"My parents were from Italy," he said, quickly changing the subject.

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah? My dad's from Australia," she added. "Can you speak Italian?"

"Fluently." He beamed arrogantly.

She turned so she faced him. "Can you teach me some things?"

"Okay… what word do you want to know?"

"How do I say 'hello'?"

"Oh, come on! That's basic. You don't know that?" He laughed and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"I've never done Italian before!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, fine. There are different ones. If it's really casual, you can use _ciao _or _salve._"

"_Ciao. Salve_," she repeated.

"_Si_."

"_Si. _What's that?"

"It means 'yes'. Try this one: Come stai?"

She chewed her lip as she said the phrase over and over again in her head. "Uh… come and stay?" She snorted and put her hand to her face.

"I can't do languages," she admitted with a giggle.

He laughed with her. "I said: how are you?"

"This is cool," she told him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," he said and his Cheshire cat grin appeared again.

Bonnie felt her whole body relax as she sat on the sand. A smile stayed on her face as she talked to him. A silly image came into her head of her learning Italian so she could sit and talk with Marko in that language.

_Oh my god, get that out of your head! How cheesy!_

"This is a cool jacket," she said, reaching out to touch it. Clearly she had said something that pleased him. The minute she had complimented it his eyes had shone and the jacket was off in a second. Underneath the heavy looking jacket Bonnie noticed that he was skinnier than she thought he was. Not at all a muscular, hefty biker. And he definitely didn't look strong enough to be a powerful vampire either, she noted. Marko laid it down on his lap, allowing Bonnie to examine it more. She poked at the sown on badges and traced the other fabric stitched on.

"I don't mad, I get even," she read. "Bit of a revenge guy then?" She turned her head up to grin at him.

He shrugged. "I might be." His smirk widened.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Sort off. I… collect stuff for it."

"Where do you get them all from?" She held it up, admiring each badge.

"Around. I've travelled a lot."

"Are you a runaway?"

He nodded and jealousy hit her. Being a runaway meant that that he must be able to do what he wanted. No parents to tell her what to do or what career to take on. Her life would be her responsibility and no-one else's. There would be no-one else to control it and push her towards paths she did not want to do.

When he nodded she sighed. "Wish I was." She dug her toes into the sand, watching the small grains move. "Don't get me wrong, I love my folks. And I could be worse off. You know, be in a situation like Edgar and Alan. But they keep pushing me to do things _they _want me to do and treat me like a child. I'm old enough to start taking responsibility of my life and choosing my own future."

"Stand up for yourself," he said although mentally he scoffed. How many times had he tried explaining to his father about being pushy? By sixteen, just before he ran away, he had lost count.

Bonnie shrugged. "Tried. I've discussed it constantly, explaining to them that they can't keep controlling my life like that. Told them that I need to be given these chances of being independent and looking after myself. If they don't I'm never gonna learn to look out for myself."

There was a silence for a while. Marko's eyes glued on Bonnie while she poked and prodded at the sand. It was almost like looking at a mirror, seeing a history repeated. Maybe not as bad as his experience had been but still not good. Pushy parents were never headed for success. What if they did manage to push Bonnie into a college she did not want to go to and make her opt for a subject she would struggled in? Wasn't the whole point of these colleges to choose a path that you wanted to take on and gain a career in? Wasn't it the place where you start your first steps in attaining the job you wanted?

_I'll give you a way out, then, _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing and/or reading the last chapter. :)**

* * *

The lights were off. There was no sign of activity. Sneaking in was going to be easier than Bonnie thought.

"I think I'm gonna get away with it…" she murmured, still seated on the back of Marko's bike. She kept her eyes on the house, warily observing it for the slightest movement but the entire house was dark and still.

"Get away with what?" Marko asked. She felt him shift on his back, turning so he could look at her. She caught his gaze and smiled defiantly.

"I may have to sneak around a bit now. I'm banned from a social life at the moment."

He raised an eyebrow at her, responding to her grin with his own. "How come you're grounded?"

"Well, technically I'm not grounded but my mom has given me a prison sentence. Remember our first date when I got back home at midnight? I got busted because I almost slept in when I needed to be at school for an exam. It's so freaking stupid but that's the kinda thing mom freaks out over. So until exams are over, I can't go and spend time with friends."

"You forgot boyfriend," he added.

Her grin widened. "Boyfriend, huh? You want to make it official?"

It was too tempting to ask if he had been possessed. Or maybe he had a twin brother who knew how to act with girls. No, that might be a little rude of her. She should be glad to see that he was not being too distant. There was no way she expected to be told everything about him but she would not deny that she liked to see him showing some interest. It was nice to see this change in Marko, seeing him act like he really was into her and giving her more indication on how he might be feeling. If he was asking to be her boyfriend then maybe he did like her.

_Took him a while though, _she added, unable to help that thought but she hated boys messing around, deciding whether or not they were going to lose the macho act and admit their feelings. It wasn't a hard thing to do in the first place. What were they worrying about anyway? Did they believe that their balls would drop off the minute they uttered the words: 'I love you' or 'will you be my girlfriend?'

It was so tempting to ask Marko that. But again, her mouth remained close and she mentally reminded herself that she really shouldn't be tempted into being rude back. Right now a relationship could be starting here and she was not going to give him second thoughts because she opened her mouth and started questioning the weirdness that was the Male Mind. Another lesson she had learnt. Boys really took offense to the question: 'do you always think with your dick?'

And all this thinking had completely made her miss what Marko had said. When she faintly heard her name being called, she was back in reality. Blinking, she stared at Marko and sat there with her mouth open.

"Did you say something?" she asked. Boy, did she feel stupid. Here she was going on about guys and their ridiculous behaviour in relationships and she was in her own world, ignoring what Marko was saying and probably looking uninterested. Talk about hypocrisy.

Marko raised an eyebrow at her.

"I spend a lot of time in my head," she explained.

As if that made things better. She snorted at herself mentally. How pathetic.

The left side of his mouth tugged up in amusement. "Right…"

"I'm not crazy or anything," she told him, feeling her cheeks warm up.

_At least he's smiling,_ she thought and beamed. _Hey, he's smiling!_

"You're odd," he commented.

"Uh… thank you?" She chuckled but there was a little nervousness in her laugh.

"I was saying if you want to make it official and be my girlfriend then why not? Let's do it."

"Definitely," she said, smiling and kissed his cheek. She hopped off his motorcycle. "Do you want to go to the movie theatre sometime?"

"You mean, see a movie?"

It was all too strange. He had been so detached from humanity. All he ever did now was hang out and torment people at the boardwalk. He partied amongst the humans, picking out victims and causing trouble with those stupid surfers that plagued his turf because he knew they couldn't really hurt him. He and Paul drank their weight in alcohol, not once feeling its affect. They all hung off bridges or dived off cliffs simply for the kick of being able to sudden stop and fly away to avoid plunging to what would be death if they were plain, old mortals. Now he felt he had been sucked straight back into humanity where he really had to pretend to be human, doing ordinary, human things. It wasn't like going to the boardwalk with the boys. There he would stand around and people assumed he was one of them.

"Um, yeah, you usually see a movie at the movie theatre," Bonnie said. "You don't have to. We can do something else –."

"Yeah," he said, trying not to make his voice give away his hesitancy. "That would be cool. Let's go tomorrow?"

"Okay, I work tomorrow…" Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she thought. Her mother was going to be on watch. She would definitely be waiting for Bonnie to return home as soon as work was over.

"I have an early shift tomorrow. I'm going straight to work after my exam and I finish around seven," she explained. "Right, this is the plan. I'm going straight home after work. I'll make sure my mom is convinced I'm in for the night. I'll tell her I'm studying and then having an early night. You come over here about… nine? Wait near Edgar and Alan's house and I'll sneak out."

Marko snorted, tugging on her wrist to pull her closer to him. "Again with the sneaking out."

"I'm seventeen and I need to be out having fun!"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and underneath his jacket. She gave him a goodbye kiss but pulled back slightly with a frown, hovering over his mouth. "How come you're always so cold?"

"I'm fine," he said, pulling away.

She put a hand to his cheek. Like his lips, his skin was icy to touch. "No, really, you always feel like you're freezing. You're staying someplace warm, right?"

"Oh yeah. It's warm," he lied, kicking his engine awake.

"Don't get a cold," she ordered.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I don't get colds," he told her. "Bye."

He sped off down the street, heading straight for the cave. Bonnie was left to complete her mission: sneak back in without getting caught and landing herself in a lot of shit.

_Thank God for a ground-floor bedroom, _she thought, creeping to the side of her house. Her bedroom window was open. Good. Earlier in the night she had a horrible, sinking feeling that she had closed it and had a mini panic attack about getting back in. What on earth would she have done? Maybe ring the doorbell and try to convince her parents she had been sleepwalking? Get in through the cat flap? As if! The latter would have been impossible. The last time she tried that she ended up getting stuck and crying for her mum and dad to come help her.

Moving as slowly as possible, she heaved one leg over her windowsill, staggering as she balanced on her leg and tip toes. Throwing her arms forward and grabbing the windowsill she attempted to push herself up, her right foot scraping at the brick to climb up and get through the window. She held her breath, closing her eyes as she ended up hanging there and trying to throw herself forward and into her bedroom.

"Fuck!" she groaned out and dropped back down. She tried a different way. Grabbing the windowsill again she heaved herself up, bringing all her weight into her arms. She tilted forward, feet kicking like mad as she scrambled in.

Her palms reached the carpet, pressing them against the floor and shuffling forward on her hands. At least she was finally inside when she felt her hands give way and fell straight to the floor, collapsing in a heap. Before getting up she laid there with her arms folded across her stomach, panting. God, that killed! Why did a social life have to involve difficult obstacles? Going out with a guy should be so simple and not some secret mission.

_Maybe I should just speak up. I'm eighteen next year; I'm getting older and I should be allowed to make my own decisions. _

But it was easier said than done. She could speak up all she liked and take matters into her hands but she couldn't make her parents listen.

_Especially mom._

Well, there was only one more year of high school. That's all she had left and she had to keep reminding herself. One more year and then she really would be independent. She would be studying performing arts and taking care of herself. Her parents would be all the way here in Santa Carla. She would hopefully be on the other side of the country, maybe New York, and getting one step closer to that Broadway stage.

_If mom doesn't take control of the situation._

Marko had it easy. Actually, Marko had it pretty, freaking amazing being a runaway. He could do whatever he wanted. He was in charge of what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go. Not even school – that was the best bit! He had complete control over his life.

_I'd love to have that freedom, _she thought, sighing dreamily.

* * *

"Great! Pizza!" Marko grinned as he snatched the slice of Paul. "Thanks, man."

"Bud, that's my pepperoni!"

"Yeah." Marko took a large bite of the slice. "It's delicious."

"Uncalled for. Really uncalled for." But Paul quickly shrugged it away and grabbed another two slices from the box.

Marko moved near David, hopping onto the arm of the sofa. David had been sitting quietly, calmly watching the youngest vampire. He was waiting patiently for Marko to speak first.

"I'm turning her," Marko finally said, ignoring the disappointed sigh from Star in the corner. He did not resort to saying something nasty or defensive but he did cast a glare in her direction.

_Keep out of this, _he thought and knew that his glare was sending that message. At the sight of his stare, Star quickly turned her head away and lay down on her bed. She did, however, peek over her shoulder a little to hear more of the conversation. Why were vampires so intent on ruining a human's life? That girl Marko was involved with was just a teenager. A kid. Younger than she was and Marko was trying to turn her into a vicious killer. Making a monster out of an oblivious girl.

"Evil," she whispered and sighed into her pillow.

"When?" David asked.

"Whenever I bring her over here to tell her and turn her. I need a plan. Make people think she's dead so we can all get away easily. It's not long until we're moving, is it?"

"Yeah, like to the next town. Think Ma – I mean… you-know-who… would let us go all the way to, let's say, Pennsylvania by ourselves?" Paul cringed, glancing at Star who had lifted her head curiously.

"Thinks we can't be trusted," Dwayne added with a roll of his eyes.

David shook his head, looking uninterested with the plan. "Marko, just bring her over here and we'll give her the bottle. I'm not planning deaths. Paul's turning was a complete mess."

Dwayne snickered at the memory and nudged Paul with his elbow. "Can't believe you almost went through an autopsy."

Paul shuddered as he glared at Dwayne and David. "Can't believe you two messed up and got me in that position in the first place!"

"Then we make it out like she's dead rather than getting her to lie there and pretend," Marko suggested. "Get something that belongs to her and then get some of her blood on it. Keep her hidden for a while until people assume that she's dead. It's Santa Carla. The police would rather go straight to claiming people dead than start up a missing person's case."

David shrugged. "I'd still prefer to get it over with." Then he smirked. "It's always fun watching humans figure it out."

Marko rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun wondering what the fuck was wrong with me. Your way won't work with Bonnie. She doesn't like being messed about. She doesn't respond well to it. Turning her unknowingly won't get me her trust. Look, I'll sort this whole thing out myself. You don't have to do anything."

"Works for me," David said. "But when she is turned, she's drinking out of the bottle."

Both boys ignored Star's sighing from her corner of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, many thanks if you read the last chapter and/or left a review. :) Two chapters this week to move things along. ^^**

* * *

Not again.

The alarm beeped in her ear. Short, high pitched little beeps that pierced her ears but it was the pain shooting through her that was too much to cope with. Bonnie lay there, wishing she could move and grab the alarm to turn it off. But every time she moved the agonising stiffness in her legs and right shoulder would take her breath away. She would resort to lying there, breathing in and out slowly until the spasms went away.

_I'm tired._

It was a struggle to keep her eyes open. When she did they felt heavy and sore, preferring to be closed. She had gone through a rotten night, trying not to scream out as waves of spasms went through her legs. It wasn't fair. The last episode had not been bad at all. The pain was easy to be distracted from. This time she wondered how she was going to cope when she had an exam to get through.

_Suck it… up?_

This episode was not giving her much confidence at the moment.

_Gotta try. Get up. Come on!_

Her teeth clenched. Fists tightened. As she moved she stopped breathing, groaning as she forced herself to sit up. Just a little more. Almost there…

"_Shit!_" she screamed and breathed heavily. Her palms felt sweaty.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh no," Bonnie muttered and shook her head, squeaking at the sharp pain in her neck. "Nothing!" she called out. "I just stubbed my toe."

"Can I come in?"

Her voice betrayed her. Rather than answering calmly, she had to shriek at her mother. "No!"

The panicked tone persuaded her mother and father to walk right into her bedroom. Mrs and Mr Casey stood at the doorway, looking sympathetically at their daughter. Bonnie glared back, not afraid to show how much she hated their looks every time a relapse happened.

_Supposedly. You supposedly relapse!_

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me," Bonnie quickly snapped.

"It's another episode, isn't it?" her father asked.

"You can't say that. I haven't been diagnosed."

Her mother frowned. "I think you should consider going to the doctors."

Bonnie waved a hand. "Nah, I'm cool."

"_Bonnie…_"

"Mom, I'm fine!" _Now stop fucking going on about it. _She gritted her teeth and tried not to say what she was thinking. Her face contorted into a scowl and she kept that expression while her mother shook her head disapprovingly.

"This isn't the first time you've experienced this. I'm calling the doctor," Mrs Casey.

"No!"

Mr Casey sighed at his daughter's stubbornness. "We need to find out what's wrong. He can get you referred to the hospital."

Oh, this was just ridiculous! Her parents were making a fuss over a bit of pain? Okay, it wasn't just a little bit of pain. Bonnie was in serious agony that made her want to scream until her lungs were sore. Each time she had an episode the stiffness and spasms were worse. But she was a dancer. Maybe they were just pulled muscles and stiffness because that could always easily happen.

"Okay but it'll be for nothing," she grumbled and held her breath when she tried standing up. Mrs Casey supported her as she did, shaking her head at the trouble her daughter was having. Her father gave one last sympathetic stare before leaving his wife and daughter in privacy.

"Is it unlikely that it's MS?" Bonnie asked her mother, moving slowly to her wardrobe.

"With the symptoms you're showing? You need to stop denying it."

"I'm not denying anything," she argued. "I'm just trying to stay positive."

Mrs Casey nodded but she doubted Bonnie was being positive about the possible condition she was developing. Having screaming fits every time her mother suggested it and ignoring her episodes all together was denial. That was no good at all. Bonnie was just trying to deviate from her problem by coming up with other reasons or deluding herself.

"_I pulled a muscle."_

"_I didn't get any sleep last night."_

"_My balance is fine. One of my legs must be shorter than the other."_

"_I can't concentrate because the class is BORING!"_

"I need to get ready for school," Bonnie said, gathering her clothes. She moved carefully across her room. There was no hiding that she was in pain as she walked around. Every movement made her face screw up.

"Do you need a lift to school? It'll be easier for you."

No way! Absolutely no way! Normality had to continue. It would keep her sane to carry on doing whatever she usually did. She would get on the school bus, carry her bags, and pretend everything was alright. It made her feel a lot better and eased her worry. Acting like nothing was happening kicked away the sickening feeling of being screwed for life.

"I'll get the bus with Edgar and Alan. They'll be coming here soon."

"Have you told them? They could help carry your bags."

Another suggestion was dismissed easily. "No. There's nothing to tell," Bonnie said.

Mrs Casey noticed the growing brusqueness of her daughter's voice. That meant one thing. Enough. No more talking about it. She was fine and Mrs Casey had to let it go. For now.

"Okay then. Good luck with your exams, honey. I'm making that appointment." Bonnie could avoid the problem all she wanted but one way or another she would be dragged to see someone. A doctor's appointment was one thing her daughter could not talk herself out of.

If Bonnie could stomp she would have done so. Instead she settled for a mental one and sighed. Her reaction was beyond childish yet she didn't care. Things would be so much easier if her mother ignored every relapse as well.

"Just get it over with, soldier," Bonnie said to herself and proceeded to change.

* * *

"You're quiet," Edgar commented.

"Yeah… I'm reading. Duh!" Bonnie waved her Watchmen comic in his face. "You guys are always quiet but I don't remark on that," she added.

Throughout the whole bus journey, Alan had kept his head down and hunched up in his seat. At Bonnie's snappish tone he lifted his head up and looked at her. "Someone's moody."

She shook her head. "I'm just tired. I got in late last night."

Edgar sneered. "Oh yeah. Date with what's-his-name… Matthew?"

"_Marko_," Bonnie growled from behind her comic. "Ed, I don't expect you to like the guy but can you at least get his name right?" She put the comic down, resting it on her lap. With an icy glare she looked at the Frog brothers back and forth.

"I don't care about the name of a vampire," Edgar muttered.

"We just care about getting the job done," Alan added.

_These boys are freaking insane._ "Enough with the whole 'Marko is a vampire' theory. That's my boyfriend you're talking about. He hasn't done anything, so you two have no right whatsoever to torment him like that. And what job? You guys do fuck all. All you do is run around graveyards and glare at people. You accuse people of being the fucking undead with no proof. Why? Just because they look a certain way? Why don't you take a look at yourselves? You're the freaks, not the people you accuse. _Fuck_!"

She pushed past the students that were starting to stand up and they yelled in protest at her. Some students shouted out a few swear words from being shoved around by her. She didn't care. With her frustration at the moment, Bonnie shoved her way through the crowd and didn't think to apologise for her behaviour.

"Hey!" Imogen shouted when she was pushed but Bonnie didn't even glance at her. She was ignored.

Imogen scoffed and looked at Bobby. "What a bitch. Why do juniors think they can do anything they want?"

"Eurgh. Shit," Edgar sighed. "I think Bonnie's on the rag."

Alan pulled a face. "Ew."

"Better watch what you say to her. She has something against your shoulder when this happens."

"No kidding. I think I've got a permanent bruise there," Alan said and grabbed his bag. While Edgar marched on in front, Alan found people pushed right in front of him, making him stumble backwards or he was shoved into the empty seats. How did Edgar do that? Just walk on with such ease? How come _he_ was always the one struggling in the crowds and being shoved in every direction?

"Fucking hell!" he muttered as another student, oblivious to his presence, moved in front of him. Her bag hit him right in the chest and he staggered away from it, heading into yet another seat.

"Er… do you mind?" Bobby asked. Irritated he pushed Alan forward who almost fell flat on his face.

Alan clenched his fists and stomped away, managing to get off the school bus alive. His brother was waiting for him outside, frowning.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing," Alan mumbled and followed his brother.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on Marko," Edgar said.

"You have a death wish?" Alan asked.

Edgar chuckled dryly. He strutted across the grass and raised his chin. "I'm not afraid of that Marko guy," he told his brother.

"I didn't mean him. I meant Bonnie," Alan said with a small smirk.

Edgar's shoulders slouched. "Oh." He stayed quiet for a second before shaking his head and regaining his arrogant posture. "It's for her own good. When she sees her blood loving boyfriend sporting fangs and other crazy shit she'll thank us. We'll be heroes. And maybe we can kill our first vampire!"

"Or slap us both on the head and yell at us for not telling her." Alan suggested. It was hard to figure out who had more pride and would never admit they were wrong. Edgar or Bonnie.

_Hmmm… difficult, _he thought.

"We need Holy Water," Edgar stated. "How long is your exam?"

"Two hours but -."

"Good, I'll meet you outside the hall and we'll prepare for tonight –."

"_But_ –."

"We're not working this afternoon so we can pay close attention to the boardwalk and see –."

"Hang on –!"

Edgar rambled on and on. Alan stopped trying to get his voice heard and waited for Edgar to stop talking. He hardly paid attention to his brother's plan of stalking Marko around Santa Carla and getting evidence for, in Edgar's words, the guy's 'flesh eating ways'.

"I still have exams. French is tomorrow afternoon and I need to go through my notes," Alan finally managed to say.

Edgar shrugged. "And I have Chemistry tomorrow but we have a priority."

"I really need to get these grades. I mean, college is just as important to me as ridding the world of vampires."

_This college business again, _Edgar thought and frowned at his younger brother. What had possessed Alan to choose a path in college? They were vampire hunters; they already had a career. True they hadn't killed one yet but they will. As soon as they actually find one.

"We're fine at the comic store, Al."

"As much as I love reading them and working with Uncle Gerry, I don't want to be a cashier in a comic store for the rest of my life," Alan explained.

Edgar narrowed his eyes. "So you're willing to give up your duty?" He made an abrupt clicking noise with his tongue.

Alan stopped walking, standing rigid as he stared at his brother. Willing to give up his duty? He was being criticised for wanting a career as well? A life where he was guaranteed money for a house and food? _Willing_? Edgar made him sound like he was giving up because he could not be bothered. That he was a coward running away from his duty.

_No way am I a coward, _he thought and quickly defended himself. "I'm working towards earning a living. Getting a good job and getting money for a decent apartment or a house. Don't make that out to be a bad thing. I want to do more things with my life."

"Chill out, Alan," Edgar said and continued walking.

Had he even heard Alan's argument?

* * *

Before she left for home Bonnie headed straight for the delicious smell of food in the canteen. Mushroom pizza, chips, and a salad. Mmm, heaven. And some comfort food was what she needed after the hell that was her English exam. Her essay, if it could be called one, was a load of bullshit. She wasn't even sure what she was writing. It was hard to think when her pain was too distracting and she could not focus properly on the question. The exam ended ten minutes ago and she couldn't even remember what it was.

With a mouthful of cucumber she groaned as another muscle spasm hit her. Right in her calf. Her leg jerked a little and she dropped the fork in her hand. Reaching down, she rubbed her leg and rested her head in her palm. She sat there in silence, head drooping and whimpering at the pain.

Tired. She was so incredibly tired. Eating felt like a chore. Writing had felt like torture and she had forced herself to keep going throughout the exam, pushing herself more when the dizziness had started to kick in. While other students were checking their essays thoroughly after finishing, Bonnie had let the pen fall from her hand and her head had met the table.

She sat up straight and took another mouthful of pizza. A three musketeers bar was suddenly in her face and she looked up to see Alan.

"Peace offering?" he asked. When she took it and smiled, he assumed it was safe to sit down next to her.

"You were a bit of a bitch this morning," he said, bluntly.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Sorry. But you still have to leave Marko alone. I mean that."

"Of course." It was probably best to keep silent about investigating Marko. "Is everything else okay? Is your mom pissing you off?"

"No."

Alan pressed on. "Then how come you're in one of your moods today?"

Bonnie shrugged. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss MS. If she told Alan, she would have to talk about it. Go into her episodes; tell him what it was if he wasn't familiar with the condition. There would be enough of MS discussions when she went to the doctors. She didn't feel like talking about it all the time. She didn't really _want _to talk about it. It wasn't happening. Nothing was wrong with her.

She shrugged at Alan again. "Finals and lack of sleep," she explained, not looking at him and going back to her salad. "It's turning me into Cranky Cow again. You know what I'm like with stress."

"And that's it?"

She dropped her fork down on the tray, a little too aggressive as it hit the table. "Yes," she muttered. Her jaw clenched.

He gave an irritated sigh, absolutely fed up. Fed up with people getting quick tempered with him.

"I'm just asking. I won't bother next time." He scooped up his school bag and the chair scraped backwards as he got up. Bonnie groaned as he did and reached for his hand.

"Don't take it personally, please," she said, making her voice softer so he would lose the glare. The tension in his face and shoulders relaxed a little. "I've just got a bit of leg pain and I'm tired. Mom has been going on and on and _on._ I'll explain it more later. Promise."

The icy stare and grim mouth disappeared. He was still frowning but his eyebrows drew together. "Explain what? Is something up?"

She chuckled. "Don't look so worried. It's nothing. Honest. Just some problems at home."

But his lips pressed together. Now he really looked at his friend. He saw the dark shadows under her eyes, which were also blood shot too. Her skin looked drained today, her healthy glow replaced with a pallid colour. While she was always slouching in a chair, she looked especially hunched up as if she was all set to collapse on the table and fall asleep any minute.

Temperamental, pale, tired… weren't they usually signs of turning into a vampire?


	9. Chapter 9

There he goes again. Another tortured sigh followed by fingers drumming against the counter. Edgar muttered to himself and lifted his head from the comic book. In his break, Alan was attempting to study. He quietly read through his French notes, practicing sentences or trying to translate some. But now and again he would stop to look up and his forehead creased. He chewed the pen lid and would then sigh out loud.

"What's wrong?" Edgar asked. "Your exam? Don't worry about that class. You don't need French."

"It's not that," Alan muttered.

"Then what are you sighing about?" After Alan refused to speak Edgar marched over to him. "Come on. Spit it out."

Should he? It was only an assumption. An explanation for Bonnie's appearance and behaviour today. He had no evidence and even though that had never stopped the brothers, it was a different story with Bonnie. He didn't know the strangers he and Edgar suspected of vampirism. There was no attachment or feelings of any kind. But this time it was his best friend.

And if Edgar knew…

Well, a vampire was a vampire at the end of the day. If he mentioned anything, Bonnie was screwed.

As Alan contemplated these things, Edgar tapped his foot on the ground. Seeing his brother waltz off into dreamland was making him impatient. Huffing, he snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. Alan blinked, jumping in his seat, and stared at his brother wide eyed.

"I asked you a question. Answer me," Edgar snapped.

"French," Alan mumbled and went back to his notes. "You're right. It's the exam."

"You said it isn't. Stop messing around and tell me what's wrong."

Alan shrugged. "I said it wasn't because I didn't want you to worry about me." He hunched up more when he felt his brother's eyes staring at him. He could imagine the expression on Edgar's face now. Narrowed eyes. Mouth set in a grim, straight line. Arms folded and head tilted. His suspicious look. He suspected his younger brother and Alan knew it. Edgar was too predictable. He was ever only two things: suspicious or standoffish.

"You can pass this exam," Edgar said to his brother and Alan flashed a small smile. Had his older brother just complimented him? Praised him on what he was capable of?

It was a nice feeling. It felt encouraging and brought his confidence up a little.

"You don't need to but you can do it. Stop worrying." Edgar went back to his seat and continued to read his comic book. "We have more important things to worry about."

"I do need to worry," Alan said. Edgar peered over his comic book. "I really like French, I want to be able to take it next year."

"What use is French?"

"Maybe someday we'll be vampire hunting in France."

"Alan, I need a favour," Uncle Gerry asked. Arriving back from home, his uncle looked breathless and red in the face.

"What is it?" Alan asked while Edgar marched over hurriedly.

"Was everything okay?" He glared at Alan who still was not showing any concern. Alan just scoffed in response and boredom was etched onto his face.

"They've settled down now. It was hallucinations and they both got paranoid. So much for a rehab attempt. How long have they been back on the drugs?"

"Few days now. They were high the other day. I don't where they got it from or how they paid for it," Edgar sighed. He noticed Alan was clenching his pen.

"We'll get them back in rehab," Uncle Gerry said and patted both of the boys on their shoulders. "Don't give up on them. We'll help them sort it out."

"Too late. I gave up on them ages ago," Alan said to his uncle.

"Take that back," Edgar ordered.

"No."

"No!" Uncle Gerry ordered. "You two aren't getting into an argument. I've had enough chaos for one day." He made his way around the counter, ready to serve one customer. "I think me and your Aunt were hoping it wasn't what we thought it was." When he caught Alan's pessimistic expression he nodded. "I know. It was naïve and we were hoping for the best. But they have no-one else helping them."

"Because the rest of the family know what they're like," Alan mumbled.

"Don't you want to see your parents better and making up for their mistakes?" Uncle Gerry asked.

Alan shrugged, keeping his expression blank. "I don't care anymore. So what's the favour you need?"

"I'm one staff member short tonight because Bonnie's ill. Could you do a shift tonight?"

Edgar pulled a face. "Bonnie's ill?" _She seemed fine today. Moody but fine._

_Don't say anything, _Alan thought. "Sure. I'll help out."

He felt Edgar hit his shoulder when Uncle Gerry left to sort out the misplaced comics. When he peered behind him he found the angry face of his brother scowling at him.

"We're supposed to go on a hunt tonight," he hissed. "That's abandoning your duty!"

Alan remained quiet and dumped his notebook back into his school bag. Would it be possible for Edgar to go mute for the rest of the night? Any more scolding and lecturing, screaming into his ears over and over again, was going to make him snap. How much more nagging could he take from Edgar?

"Thisis my duty too. You're forgetting we have a job here."

"This is a cover. We had plans to keep an eye on Marko. This is a dangerous scenario, Alan! Bonnie's skipping off with the undead and she doesn't know it. Doesn't that send warning alarms off in your head?"

"She's fine tonight if she's home ill."

"I don't understand that. She seemed okay today."

He waited for a response from Alan, hoping that his brother would agree on how weird Bonnie's so-called illness was. Instead he got nothing. Alan stood there, looking everywhere but Edgar and nodding silently to himself. He knew that look all too well.

"That is a piss poor attempt at hiding something," he told his brother. "What do you know?"

Alan continued to keep silent.

"I need to know what's wrong," Edgar whispered. A hand reached out to shove Alan in the shoulder. "Hey! Tell me."

"She's probably ill. She didn't look great at lunch," Alan shrugged. Another shove from his brother. "Don't do this," he whined.

"Is this about vampires? What was she like today?"

"Just… tired. She looked tired."

_Right, _Edgar thought and started the interrogation. Grabbing his brother's arm he marched over to the stockroom and towered over him. "Was she pale?"

"A little bit."

"Bad breath?"

"I don't think so."

"Fingernails. Were they long?"

"I didn't see!"

"Why not? Alan, focus! You should have been checking for these things!"

"She looked tired. Really wiped out. Her eyes were all bloodshot." Before Edgar could react he took his brother's arms. "You're not going to kill her, right? I might be wrong."

"You _suspect_. She's dating a _vampire_. It has to be checked out."

Poor Alan. Edgar knew his brother was still a bit soft. He was attached to his friend. It wasn't surprising. Bonnie was the only friend Alan had made and he did not want to see her die. But he had to realise that vampire hunting meant he could face a situation like this. People he knew could become vampires and being attached would make it harder for him to kill them. Vampires who were strangers to him and he had no emotional attachment to were easier to kill. No hesitation. Get the stake. Aim for the heart. One simple kill. The end.

"What if she is a vampire?"

Edgar smiled sympathetically at Alan. "I know it will be difficult –."

"I don't think I could kill her!"

"Keep your voice down!" Edgar hissed and quickly looked behind him. Good. No customers heard him. He lowered his voice more and spoke to Alan calmly. "You have to know that once someone becomes a vampire that's it. They're monsters. Would you rather have Bonnie kept alive so she can murder innocent people or let her die so people live?"

"I guess…" his brother muttered. "I don't want to see her as a killer."

"I get it, Alan. You're young and you're still learning these things," Edgar sighed and Alan frowned at the patronising tone to his voice. "This is the disadvantage of being a vampire hunter. But you'll realise it will have to be done. What if she's turned and she came after you? _You_ might spare _her_ because she's your friend but she'll rip your neck apart in a second." He took his school bag and patted Alan on the shoulder. "I'll go and check on her. See if she's turned."

"And if she has, then what?" Alan followed him to the shop's entrance.

"Then – wait a second." Edgar retreated into silence and put on a glare especially for Marko when he walked in. He stood at the entrance, grinning and looking so annoyingly self-confident that it made the brothers sneer and feel repulsed. Marko's eyes roamed the store, looking for Bonnie. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen and his cocky grin faded into a puzzled expression.

"Bonnie isn't here," he said.

"Well done, Sherlock," Edgar grumbled.

Marko sneered down at them. "Funny," he said. "She said she was working tonight." When the boys didn't answer he folded his arms and clicked his tongue. "Do you two kids have a problem?"

"We're not kids," Edgar retorted.

"Just tell me where she is," Marko demanded, leaning on the counter idly.

"Like you don't know," Alan spoke up and earned a shove from his brother. Edgar widened his eyes and shook his head at his younger brother. How could he open his mouth like that?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marko asked, advancing on them. Although he was shorter than most guys his age – or rather the age he looked – he was still tall enough to tower over the Frog brothers. For someone who was fair in colouring and would seem like a sweet young man, the closer he got the less angelic he appeared. The boys could see him properly now. His mouth was twisted in another sneer. His eyes were frosty with no emotion in them.

"Come on. What deluded little theories do you two kids have?"

"T-theories?" Alan repeated and gulped.

"Bonnie mentioned you two live in a fantasy world." He stepped closer, looking down on the younger Frog.

"It's not a… um… f-fantasy world," Alan whispered, now shaking.

"Oh, really? Hmm… interesting," Marko said and stepped back. The brothers breathed a sigh of relief when he moved away. "So tell me now. You think I've done something to her, right?"

"We know what you are!"

Edgar kicked the back of Alan's leg and leaned towards him. "Shut the hell up, you _idiot_!"

"I'm sticking up for my friend," he hissed back.

"You don't even know if she is your friend anymore. She could be…" His eyes flickered up to Marko who hovered around to listen. He cocked his eyebrow up with interest and waited to hear what Edgar had to say to his brother. Well, screw that. He wasn't going to know anything. "She could be… _you know_…"

Marko laughed. "Is this about the whole vampire obsession you two have?" The young boys quickly avoided eye contact. "Right. This _is _about vampires. Bonnie told me all about it, you know. You guys have some serious parent issues."

Alan glimpsed up, mouth opening ready to say something but he didn't. He stood there, silent and gawping. That was out of order for Bonnie. She had no right to talk about his and Edgar's lives. That was private. His eyes darted to his brother whose face looked tense and rigid. His hand, tightened into a fist, shook.

"Now, how about you two little boys get over your parents and take a trip into reality for a bit? Pretending to be vampire hunters and chasing imaginary monsters is a little immature, don't you think?" Marko continued and everything he said came with a horrible smirk. He knew he was hitting a nerve.

_Whether he's human or a vampire, this guy is a disgusting, little creep and trouble. He's got a nasty side_, Alan thought.

"Is she at home then?" Marko asked. The brothers couldn't believe he had the nerve to keep on talking.

"Keep away from my friend," Alan warned, although it did not come across as menacing. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and he did not stand tall and confident. He was hunched up and looking down at the ground. His posture and lack of a threatening tone made Marko snort as he started walking to the entrance to leave.

"Why?" he asked, looking back with a wicked grin. "Think I'm going to turn her?"

"I hate that guy," Alan huffed when Marko left and leaned on the counter. He faced his brother whose scowl was now directed to him. "What?"

"Why don't you just blurt out everything to him? You might as well as have started chasing him around with a stake!" He started to slap Alan on the head with every word he said. "You don't inform the enemy!"

"I was sticking up for Bonnie," he protested, squirming away.

"Why? She's not being _our _friend at the minute. She's gone and blabbed our whole life story to that bloodsucker. He knows everything about us!" He let out a frustrated growl and walked away from his brother.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"To Bonnie's. I want a word with her. And then I'm going on a hunt. You can stay here, out of the way."

_Out of the way?_

Alan shuffled around the counter. A customer waited patiently, handing the comic straight to him and he snatched it straight from the stranger's grasp.

"I've been waiting for this issue," the customer, a teenage boy, smiled. Alan just grunted and punched in the price, muttering it to the boy.

"Simonson's done a great job with the comics, hasn't he?"

More silence. Alan just grabbed the money and collected the change. Rather than handing the cash to the customer he slammed it onto the counter. With a sulk on his face he stuffed the comic into a bag and passed it to the boy. No eye contact, no goodbye, no thanks for buying anything.

"Shit staff," the boy murmured and wandered out.

"Is everything okay?" Uncle Gerry asked. He was peeking over his shoulder to frown at his nephew. When Alan shrugged as a reply Gerry added, "Do you need to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

That space of time could allow him to make up a lie. He couldn't talk about his problems with his Uncle without going into vampires. That was what the trouble revolved around. How Bonnie was in danger of being turned or was sporting her own set of fangs already. How Edgar thought he was useless as a vampire hunter. How everyone at school mocked him for insisting vampires were real.

_Huh! Edgar can talk about blurting secrets out. He was the one who started voicing out our suspicions about vampires back in Junior High in the first place. Hypocrite. _

Hypocrisy seemed to run in the family. As he thought about the torture of high school, scowling at the hell it had become, he never even greeted the one girl who had always given him attention.

_He's difficult sometimes, _Charlotte thought and cleared her throat to get his attention. As she did so, she felt her cheeks redden and she lowered her head to let her blonde hair fall down in front of her face. All Alan saw was a girl holding out a comic to him, looking at anything but him, and blonde hair almost hiding her face.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he mumbled and took the comic.

_You never do_, she thought and lifted her head up, tucking strands of hair behind her ears so he could see her face. When his eyes met hers, she smiled timidly.

"Charlotte, right?" he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

_Halle-fricking-lujah! He knows my name._

She restrained herself from smiling too eagerly and instead went for a silent nod.

"I didn't know you're into comics," he said, turning to the see the front comics. He nodded in approval at the cover and pointed to it. "Spider Man. Good choice."

"Oh, I'm not – it's not for me. My sister is – I mean, I'm picking it up for her. She's ill." She bit her lip at her sudden inability to construct a simple sentence. Before walking into the comic store she had already imagined the conversation. She had imagined herself to be confident, laughing and getting to know him more. Maybe walk out of the shop with a date. Instead she was avoiding eye contact, hardly speaking, and tugging at her sleeves. He was in a world of his own and looking immensely troubled.

_Yeah, this is going just like I imagined, _she thought and scoffed mentally to herself. She passed him the money and waited in silence for her change. Her head turned to meet her friend Bridget who stood lurking around the aisle, watching her friend. With a small smile Bridget held her thumbs up and mouthed '_talk to him_'. Charlotte shook her head but Bridget gave her a stern look and a nod towards Alan.

_Keep going, _her friend would be thinking.

Biting her lip, she turned around. Alan was already holding out the money, eyes flickering back and forth from her to Bridget.

"So! How are the exams going?" she asked, taking her change.

"Okay."

"It's French tomorrow," she said. "You ready for it?"

"I guess."

_Doesn't he have any other expression? _she thought when he continued to remain poker-face with each answer he gave.

_Forget it_.

She hunched up. The blush on her cheeks returned and she went back to letting her hair hide part of her face. That was humiliating. Now she knew why she never started a conversation up with Alan. It always ended like this. She would try to be friendly and confident, making the first move. He would give her short, abrupt replies and be cruelly blunt in showing he wasn't interested. It was one rejection after another that killed part of her confidence every time and she was beginning to think she was a fool for trying.

Chewing on her sore lower lip she took the bag off him, marching over to Bridget who already had her sympathetic smile on.

"Don't," Charlotte muttered, linking arms and the girls walked off. Charlotte did however take another glance at Alan who was staring into the distance as he leaned on the counter. She bet he didn't even notice she had left.

"Boys!" she hissed. "I don't get how your friend Bonnie managed to be friends with the Frog brothers."

"Why do you bother with Alan?" Bridget asked. "The dude is socially inept."

"It's complicated," she explained.

"Well, it should be simple."

Charlotte smiled sadly. "Amen."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Marko nodded to Bonnie's leg. He'd been glancing at it now and again, watching it as it occasionally twitched and she kept rubbing the back of her calf.

"Is your leg okay?"

"Yes," she answered sharply.

"Okay… just asking." Marko shook his head and started to light a cigarette up.

She gave a sigh. She was being moody again and snapping at people. This must have been the sixth time she had brusquely answered Marko and been impatient with him. The poor guy had only asked her innocent questions and she was acting very temperamental. The doctor earlier had explained to her that there would be some mood swings, mainly psychological. Bonnie had then responded rudely before the doctor calmly pointed out her reply as an example.

Going red, she let her head hang forward. "Sorry. I'm being snappish again, aren't I?"

"You _have _been biting my head off since I arrived," he admitted and held a spare cigarette out. "Want one? You'll chill out."

"Eurgh," Bonnie gagged and wrinkled her nose. "No smoking for me. It's disgusting."

Marko chuckled and popped it back into his packet.

"It fucks up your lungs," she added.

"Okay."

"It makes you stink like shit too."

"Yeah, alright!" He shook his head and took a long drag despite her attempts to put him off. She grinned back at him before holding her nose.

"Do you smell something? _Gross_!" she exclaimed, unable to hold back a smirk. She giggled when he elbowed her playfully in the side.

"I'm not quitting," he told her.

"Yeah, we'll see," she laughed and he shook his head again, smiling but not saying anything. Despite the stink of smoke lingering around the air she moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder and stared out into the street. She pulled her blanket over her and sighed.

"Thanks for coming over," she said. "Edgar and Alan weren't pains again were they?"

"Well…"

The hesitation made Bonnie groan. "So, they _were_ pains."

She was not completely sure if she wanted to hear about Marko's meeting with Edgar and Alan.

"They told me you were ill."

She felt there was more to his answer. "And_…_?"

"Kinda blamed me for it. They think you're a vampire."

She let out a weak laugh, sitting straight. "So now _I'm _a vampire? What, I'm on their 'to hunt' list now?" She muttered a few curse words and crossed her arms. "I really, _really _don't need this crap from them right now."

"You must have looked pretty bad to them today."

"I was _tired_ and in _pain_!" she growled through clenched teeth. "That doesn't make me a freaking bloodsucker."

"Pain?"

Bonnie glimpsed at him sideways and paused. Not even Marko could know. No-one could until she had full confirmation. Even with the doctor referring her to a neurologist, it only meant it was _possible. _Not an official yes or no. It was still an excuse not to mention it to anyone yet.

"Yeah, I'm a dancer. I pull a lot of muscles," she lied. "I pulled a bad one in my calf. That's all."

"Might want to tell Edgar that," Marko said, nodding to her garden gate.

Bonnie groaned but did not look straight ahead. "He's coming over?"

"He looks like he's on the hunt."

Now she turned. Seeing Edgar march over with a look of determination on his face, she stood, despite being in pain, to face him. When Marko stood up with her she gripped onto him for balance, hissing a little as another spasm went through her. She saw him frowning at her but she shook her head at him.

"Just a pulled muscle," she mumbled then looked straight at Edgar. "_You…_," she began, her voice loud and brusque. She pointed a finger at him. "…are going _too far. _What have you been saying now?"

"I want to have a word with _him_," Edgar nodded to Marko. The blonde vampire did not even turn to face the young boy. Edgar really wasn't worth it. He looked away bored and took a slow drag out of his cigarette with his free hand.

"More words? Joy," Marko muttered.

"You can say it in front of me," Bonnie ordered and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to upset you –."

"Oh,so _now_ you're being considerate." She sneered. "Bit too late for that. You've been saying a lot of things to me that _has _been upsetting."

"And you've been a great friend too? Look, I'm sorry, but you have to be told. You have no right telling a complete stranger about the problems me and Alan are having at home. That's ourbusiness. Don't start lecturing _me_ on friendship!"

"I told you that in confidence!" Bonnie snapped at Marko who shrugged.

"You shouldn't be snitching to him all together," Edgar retorted. "Were you purposely backstabbing us?"

She advanced on him when he accused her of being disloyal, dragging Marko along to stay on two feet. "Look, Marko asked me why you and Alan are so hooked on vampires! He wanted to know seeing as you're pestering him about being one. I was only explaining. I wasn't trying to be nasty."

"Huh… so he's a little worried about our suspicions then?" Edgar asked and quirked an eyebrow up at the vampire. Marko was still looking away in silence but for a second his eyes were cast in Edgar's direction. The teenager half expected the eyes to glow amber, just like in the comics. But instead Marko remained nonchalant, not even reacting in body language to the boy's accusations and his eyes remained blue.

Edgar still pressed on. "Getting a little threatened about it? I wonder why."

"Oh, _shut up_!" Bonnie shrieked and started slapping Edgar on his chest. "Shut up, shut up, shut up – just _shut up_! Of course he's threatened! You've tried to stake people in the past. What's to stop you trying to stake him? I'm talking about murder here, Edgar. You're so obsessed you'll even murder someone!" She hit him again. "Just quit it! And get this idea out of your head that I'm one too! It's a load of bullshit."

Edgar glanced past her to scowl at the smirking vampire. It made him sick to see Marko grinning in the background like that. It made him look like a puppet master. Getting people to fight against each other and split them up while he stayed hiding in the background, entertained. If only Bonnie could see that but she was too busy glaring daggers at Edgar.

"You've been blurting out a lot of confidential information," Edgar said to him. "I wonder why…"

Marko shrugged. "Don't know what you mean." He flicked the cigarette butt away.

Bonnie gave an exasperated sigh. "Here we go! Another accusation. You're full of them right now, aren't you?"

"Why would I do this just to piss you off?" Edgar asked. "Ask yourself that. Do you really think I'm doing this to be the difficult, unsupportive friend?"

She cut in quickly. "Yes."

His eyes hardened. "Then what about Alan? He's clung to you since you guys met. You're his only friend so why would he suddenly turn?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Uh… _hello_? Have you forgotten what you've done in the past?" She held up a finger every time she began to list the names of her ex boyfriends. "Jake Frost was a werewolf. Bryce Cole was a ghoul. You thought Adam Carson was – oh, and this was a good one – _Pazuzu_? Seriously… the Exorcist?"

He sighed. "Are you still pissed about them?"

That only earned another slap. This time in the face. And it damn well stung too. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish as he tried to say something while he placed a hand against his throbbing cheek. The skin prickled from the force of the slap and he saw red when he heard snickering from Marko. Bonnie kept her eyes on Edgar. The ice in her glare gave the impression she was ready to pounce and do some serious damage.

_I guess she is still pissed. _He faced her with shock on his face.

"Strange… violent temper you have there," he observed and leaped back when she made a sudden move to… kill him? The ferocity of her scream and hasty move towards him certainly made it seem like she was pouncing to kill. Even Marko had to step in and hold her back while she huffed and screamed loudly but he still had a smirk on his face that Edgar wanted to punch away.

"You've said _enough_." Bonnie managed to worm one arm out from Marko's grip and point threateningly at Edgar. "Whether you're gonna admit it or not you've accused my ex-boyfriends all the time of being these _things _and now you're doing the same with Marko. Seriously, is there something wrong with you? You can't see other people being happy?"

Behind her, Marko mouthed "_Mommy and daddy issues_."

Edgar wanted to scream. Couldn't Bonnie see this guy's nasty side? Even if he did not turn out to be a vampire – which was doubtful – there was still something bad about him. He was either a dangerous vampire or a manipulative jerk.

"You do this with Alan," Bonnie continued. "He's trying so hard to make something of his life and you're holding him back. You're making damn well sure that he'll end up a cynical loner with a career in selling comics and no education. Come on, Ed, what's the matter? Everyone has to have the same sucky life you do? You want me and Alan to be nobodies like you? Is that it?"

Bonnie could be a bitch. He knew that. There was a side of her that could get quite nasty. But this… this was low even for her. She had never hit a nerve. Maybe swearing at or insulting people. Being rude or having a cheeky attitude with the teachers. But digging right into his mind and attempting to push him too far by using his problems against him?

"I think _you've _said enough now," Edgar grumbled at her and focused his attention on Marko. He had stopped holding Bonnie back who had calmed down but was still huffing angrily. Yet that smirk was not faltering. That was here to stay for now.

"_Don't fuck with me_," Marko mouthed.

_Or what? _Edgar thought. He took that threat as a dare. Marko was keeping something secret and he did not want Edgar to find out. If he was clean he would not be warning the brothers like that. He would laugh and ignore them. He would give them a pat on the head and treat them like a couple of very imaginative kids. Instead he was threatening them. Too much.

He didn't know Edgar Frog. Threats kept him persisting; kept him motivated.

_Me and Alan will prove what you are. We'll find a way to._

Not bothering to say the last word, Edgar marched away, grabbing his bicycle and hopping onto it. His knuckles turned white with the grip he had on the handles. Scowling, but not turning back, he peddled off fiercely, getting away from the both of them as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" Marko asked but Bonnie didn't reply. Stepping forward to see her face he could see her biting at her lower lip and jaw quivering.

"Fine," she said but voice broke a little. She hobbled her way back to the porch steps and covered herself up with her blanket. Sighing, she rested her head in her right palm and kept her eyes on the ground, kicking a few stones with her foot. She saw Marko's boots and knees bending as he knelt in front of her. When she glanced up, she flashed a weak smile.

"I'm not crying." Yet a small tear made its way out of her eye and trickled down her cheek.

"You're not crying," Marko repeated. "Okay."

She sniffed and wiped the back of her hands across her eyes. "I don't need this right now. There's plenty of other shit I'm dealing with right now."

"Like what?"

She shrugged as he shifted to sit beside her. He was flicking something with his thumb and there was a quick spark in the corner of her eye. Then that familiar cigarette stench seeped into her nostrils.

"Just normal stuff. Like exams… school in general… dancing and whether I'll be allowed to make a career out of it… friends who aren't acting like friends… having to sneak out to see you…" She kicked another stone. "It's shit after shit after shit. And I'm just getting really fed up of it right now. I need to escape."

"Really?" Marko asked and held back a smile.

He took in her red, puffy eyes and drooping eyelids. Her constant yawning. The way she bit at her nails, increasingly all the time now. Her life was draining her.

"Really," Bonnie nodded with a sigh. "There's only so much I can take before I snap." She dried her eyes again and stood up, Marko following her. "Thanks for being here," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're pretty awesome. You know that?"

"Oh yes," Marko teased. "You just need to chill out and have more fun without worrying about the consequences. Who gives a shit about school? Come out and hang for a bit."

"No," she said. "I'm tired."

"What are you doing tomorrow, then?"

"I'm taking tomorrow's evening shift to make up for the one I missed today. I'm free the next night though."

"If you're feeling better come and hang out with me and the guys. You won't be the only girl. There's David's chick as well to talk to, if you're not fed up of her after five seconds."

"Is she annoying?"

"I'm not gonna lie. She's an irritating pain in the ass."

Bonnie giggled. "Oh, thanks. So you're dropping her onto me? I'd rather stick with the guys." She leaned towards him again, brushing her lips gently against his and teasingly pulling away. It was a move that worked because Marko entwined his fingers through her hair immediately and pulled her back for a longer kiss. She happily responded back to the movement of his lips against hers, smiling when her tongue flicked against his.

It was Marko who was the first to pull away and she almost made a little whine of protest.

"How about Sunday? At nine?" he asked.

She gave him thumbs up. "Wicked. But let's meet near the Giant Dipper rather than the comic store. See you then." She leaned against her front door, watching him as he left and disappeared down the street on his motorbike. Her mouth still tingled from the kiss and a small smile formed on her lips. She wondered about where he stayed. Was it a motel, his own place, or a house where he squatted at? Maybe he wasn't going home. Maybe he was going out to hang out more around the Boardwalk. He could if he wanted to. There were no adults in his life to tell him when to come home. No school to be up for early for in the morning.

It was a pretty amazing life he had.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mucho thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed. AJS1018, I can't seem to reply to you privately so I'll say it here: thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :)**

* * *

"Can I go now?" Marko asked. He paced back and forth near the entrance. "I'm _starving. _I need to feed before I meet up with Bonnie."

"And I have a shop to run but I'm being patient. Try it out sometime, Marko," Max replied.

"Oh, right because running a shop and feeding is the same thing. I could end up killing Bonnie if I haven't eaten."

"A shame if you really want to turn her but it can't be helped if you do," Max said with a casual shrug. "Boys need to eat to get strong."

Marko sneered at the fatherly tone in Max's voice. None of the boys respected him when he tried to be like one. It was a joke. He was their Head Vampire and nothing more. The guy who provided the blood for initiation and made sure they had shelter and helped cover up their tracks. But when he started with the patronising advice it was so easy for them to forget about how much he looked out for him and react negatively towards it.

Marko scoffed. "Fine. If I kill her you're to blame," he muttered.

"Don't scoff at me," Max scolded. "And don't roll your eyes at me either."

In his wheelchair, David chuckled at the spat going on. He looked over to Marko and wagged a finger.

"You heard _father_. Be a good boy now."

Together they snickered while Max sighed and placed his glasses back on. Marko rolled his eyes again. The man was quite into this pretence of his. It wasn't necessary for him to wear glasses. People with twenty-twenty vision were not automatically suspected of being vampires, despite what those stupid Frog boys thought. Yet when they first came to Santa Carla, Max had insisted and said he would do his best to look like the most unlikely vampire.

The boys had then asked if that was the reason for his attire. He hadn't been impressed with that question at all.

"This is what happens when boys don't have a mother," the Head Vampire murmured and picked up his car keys.

Marko sneered. "We don't _need _a mom, Peter Pan."

"We're big boys, Max," David added.

"Big boys who run around the boardwalk and cause trouble. You'll get yourselves exposed. That security guard –."

David barked out laughter and stood up to face Max squarely. "Vernon Beasley?"

He was seriously suggesting Vernon Beasley was a threat to them? That idiot security guard only sent them off the boardwalk and warned them to stay away. The man was a joke to the boys. He wasn't scary and he certainly didn't have any authority over them. Stay off the boardwalk? They _owned _the boardwalk. Even if others, like the Surf Nazis, thought differently.

Gangs had come and gone in Santa Carla. It was always the same routine. They waltzed into Santa Carla. Acted tough and terrorised people. They would meet David's gang. Started a rivalry. Then they disappeared.

Into the ocean.

Ripped apart.

Marko smirked. "He's no threat. Just a useless security guard. We could easily deal with him."

"We'll roast him on a nice bonfire," David said and the boys chuckled together again.

"He's dealt with you numerous times. Everyone knows your reputation here. You managed to stay low all this time but now you're all starting to get too cocky. And if that guard suddenly disappears, people are going to be able to point you out. You'll be number one suspects." Max straightened his jacket and walked the entrance. "I know the police are lax here but you still need to make sure your kills _cannot _be connected. Understood?"

The boys refused to even respond. With a stern look, Max straightened his jacket and nodded at Marko.

"You can go now," he said.

"Finally," Marko sighed and pulled his jacket on.

"We'll be at the Boardwalk sign," David said to him.

Marko flew up to the top of the cliff and kicked start the engine of his motorcycle when he jumped on. He paused before taking off, bending forward when his stomach growled and felt like a knife had gone straight through him. His throat tightened.

Taking shallow breaths he sped off towards the boardwalk, ready to dump his bike and find anyone who was alone.

* * *

It was hard to decide whether working on a different night to Edgar and Alan was a good thing or a bad thing. Their attitude towards Marko had no doubt bugged Bonnie to the point where she was completely fed up. The mere mention of 'vampire' would send her up the wall. Even when she was flicking channels late last night and caught _Fright Night _she screamed and almost threw the remote into the television. She was sick of them. Sick of hearing Edgar and Alan go on about them. Sick of hearing her so-called friends accuse Marko of being one.

Sick. Sick. SICK!

That had been the good part of working the Saturday shift. No Edgar and Alan. Her hours working had been free of supernatural topics. It was either complaining about exams to Gerry or getting into long conversations with other comic fans. It was a nice distraction to have an argument on who the best Batman villain was. Stating her case for Scarecrow to every Batman fanatic who came in was heaven. Her mind only seemed to be on three things at the moment. MS tests, exams, and vampires. She'd hardly touched new issues of her favourite comics since real life had started to latch onto her and cause unnecessary stress.

_When exams are over, I'm spending my first free day in bed and reading all my comics, _she thought.

Now the bad part… she desperately wanted to speak to them. Or maybe just Alan. Talking to Edgar was like talking to a brick wall. She realised, reluctantly, that she had said some pretty rude things to him yesterday and he was quick to hold a grudge. That was always the problem with Edgar. If he found someone who he could trust then he would be a friend. Yet he would also give up an ally immediately if they turned against him.

Fine. If he would ignore her then… whatever. She didn't care.

But if Edgar was pissed at her, no doubt Alan would follow suit. Piss off one Frog brother and the other one gets pissed off.

_Let's forget about this for the moment, _she told herself. She had a date now and that would be another nice distraction from any problems. Fun was needed at the moment and she intended to enjoy a night out even if it was another sneaky one.

If Marko ever got here.

Maybe something had made him late but she struggled to believe that. She couldn't push away that nagging piece of insecurity. The relationship had not started off well. She had been driven into acting paranoid and thinking he didn't like her, which she loathed_._ She should never feel like that.

But the weight on her shoulders quickly lifted as she finally caught sight of him. Marko was searching the boardwalk frantically, looking around at people. She started waving her hand.

"Marko!"

He looked up, seemed to mutter something to himself, and he walked cautiously towards her. She skipped towards him, jumping into his arms when she reached him and kissed him merrily on the lips.

He fought the urge to recoil back. He also fought the urge to tear her neck open right there. That single whiff of blood sent his mind shutting down and his instincts begging to take over. Just for a minute… just while he fed… taking every drop of blood…

He pulled away, pressing his fist against his mouth. He felt a small prick of sharp teeth against his lower lip.

"I just need to do something. I'll be right back," he said behind his mouth and started walking off.

She tilted her head quizzically. "_Be right back_? Where are you going?"

"Something I have to do. Just… stay there."

She shrugged and laughed. "Come on, I've been waiting here for ages. I'll come with you."

"No! You can't. Not… yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" She put her hands on her hips. "Oh no, are you going to start acting weird again?"

He groaned, unable to stop himself and put a hand to his chest. Passers-by stopped to look. Some stopped when they saw the boy in pain and freezing but despite their concerned look no-one came rushing to help or see if he was okay.

Only Bonnie ran straight to his side. He looked away, trying to cover his tingling face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm –." He groaned again. "– Fine."

She laughed dryly "Oh, right! You're fine. Yeah, you look totally healthy." She tried to touch his face with her hand to get a proper look. "You look ill."

He jerked his head away. She frowned, taking in his appearance. Marko had always been a pale guy. But this paleness he had tonight did not look healthy. It was pasty and there were dark shadows under his eyes. His lips looked chapped. And he sounded like he couldn't breathe. He made wheezing sounds every time he breathed in.

"Are you sick? You look really pale."

"I… really… need to go…" he said and tried to march off. He groaned when she followed him, still determined to find out what was wrong.

"Marko, you look like death! What if you need the hospital?" She sped up her pace and managed to dart in front of him.

His chest was tight. His throat felt like it was closing up. _And Bonnie wouldn't stop goddamn talking_. If she kept talking to him, grabbing hold of him every time he tried to get away, he was either going to grab a passer-by or use Bonnie instead. She was way too close… if she took one more step… maybe…

But that would be the end of everything. He would have exposed himself, his pack, and every other vampire in the world.

"It's nothing! Just… stop!" Marko snapped. "Don't go on anymore."

"_Go on_? Marko, you're starting to scare me now. You're in pain –."

"Look… I'll just be a second. There's something I need to do and I'll come back." He managed a weak smile but he put his hands up when she tried to reach for him again. "Wait here."

He raced into the crowd before Bonnie could react. She was left standing there, gawping into space as she tried to get her head around what had happened. Seriously… what on earth? What the hell was that? That wasn't a Marko she had ever seen before. She had seen distant Marko and playful Marko but that wasn't him. That couldn't be him.

_He looked like he was suffocating, _Bonnie thought and a tiny whisper taunted in her head.

_Very pale and acting strange…_

_No, _Bonnie thought. _Don't even start. _

She stood there amongst the crowds, playing with the cuff of her shirt. Groups of people dodged around her. Marko had disappeared.

Maybe she had spent too much time with Edgar and Alan but she couldn't help it. It had been such strange behaviour. And what she had seen…

Maybe it was the lights playing tricks on her but she was sure when Marko spoke and his hand had moved away from his mouth just a little bit, two of his teeth seemed longer. But, of course, that was just the light. That had to be the light. She was right next to the Giant Dipper and other rides with their dazzling, flashing lights. They were messing with her vision. That's all.

But still…

_I need to get home, _ she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**All reviews, favourites, follows and readers are much appreciated. You guys are awesome. :) I ended up editing two other chapters after this one so I'll post them all up today. Get the story moving more.  
**

* * *

With David yet to meet up with the others after this so-called meeting and Marko picking Bonnie up first, Star had opted for bugging the hell out of Dwayne and Paul.

"They're meeting someone aren't they?" Star asked. "I'm not stupid. I know the four of you are keeping someone secret."

Dwayne cast a sideways glance at her. Looked away again. Sighed. How much longer? The chick wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Give it up, girl," Paul muttered. He shifted on his bike, turning away from her.

"You tricked me into turning. The least you could do is let me know what is going on," she said.

Since she realised who she had gotten involved in and what they had done to her she had been treated like a burden. They sneaked around her, leaving in a group sometimes and not returning for ages. Casting stern glares at each other when one of them was about to let the cat of the bag by accident. Sometimes David even got Marko, Paul or Dwayne to take them out into the boardwalk while this stranger came over to talk. This person's identity and their importance remained a mystery. Star and Laddie were not allowed to know anything. What was the point in turning her if she was just going to be treated like shit and untrustworthy? It was obvious the boys couldn't stand her. For David, she was just a trophy. The leader's 'girl' who followed him about and added something to his image. It wasn't the life she had craved when she had first seen David. Rebellion had turned into imprisonment.

"You'll know everything when you prove yourself loyal and turn," Dwayne said to her.

"I'm not turning," she hissed at him.

"Then you'll continue being annoying and useless," he snapped back.

"You didn't have to turn me in the first place. I don't see why you even did. One of these days –."

Paul snickered. "You're going to find a way to turn human again?"

"How many times has she said that, Paul?" Dwayne asked with a grin.

"I dunno, bud. Five?"

"Maybe seven?"

"A hundred?"

"Stop it!" Star snarled at them and marched in front of their bikes. "You think I'm annoying? Blame yourselves. I never asked you to give me that blood. David decided. I'm stuck with you guys because of _your _actions. This isn't my fault."

Dwayne leaned forward, leering into her face. "So you didn't want to be with us? You didn't chase David around? Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes didn't want to be involved with a biker gang? Right… you _definitely _didn't want any of this."

Her lips trembled. "I didn't know what you were," she whispered, closing her eyes when her voice cracked.

"You've heard of the word 'no'. Yet you said 'yes' when David offered you blood as your initiation. He didn't order you. He offered. And you took it without any questions."

"Dwayne, shut up."

He sat back. "See, you're going to have to get rid of this little 'it wasn't my fault' attitude. Aren't you old enough to make your own decisions?"

She wiped a tear away and went back to her spot behind Dwayne. She made sure her back was facing the two vampires and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She listened to them miserably as they chuckled at her behind her back. Sniffing, she peeked over her shoulder at them and frowned.

"I hope Marko's not going to do this to that girl," she muttered. "Turn her and then treat her like shit? You know what? I hope his stupid plan fails. She's just a kid."

Paul shrugged, lighting a cigarette. "You can't do anything about it. If Marko likes the girl, why the hell not?"

"Oh, so you're saying vampires _do _have feelings?" Star asked, getting a little too confrontational for the boys liking. While she did not have the guts to do anything for herself, always making out to be confused and unsure of what to do, she was definitely a mouthy little brat. Too much to say. Always ready to say something was morally wrong and she would put a stop to it.

Now these were only empty threats. After all, could Star ever be a threat to them? Definitely not. She was all talk and no action. A girl who tried to put on a persona but failed because she was not ready to act on her words. She said she would become human but when? She never made a step to do anything about it.

It was always this constant whining… arguing… pestering…

It drove the boys mad. And that mouth of hers could get her into trouble. She might not do something but anyone who heard her could.

"Oh, yes, turning an innocent girl into a killer is romantic," she continued. "You got to love a girl to change her into a monster. I think it's sick."

"And I think you should shut up," Dwayne said, his voice brusque and his dark eyes on her. They flickered amber for a second.

She stopped talking.

* * *

That was so much better. Now Marko could think and focus.

He licked the sticky stains off his mouth and used his bare wrist to wipe his chin and around his mouth. If only he still had a reflection. He could do with being able to see if there was blood marking his face. There was faint blood stains on his wrist now and he slipped his glove back on, covering the red patches.

To finish off his kill, Marko took the boy's head in his hands. With a quick jerk to the right, it snapped and he dropped the corpse. The boy lay there with his neck protruding at an odd angle.

He would return to burn the body later. But right now he had an impatient human waiting for him who was probably not in the best of moods right now. While he was hanging out, the dead boy would have to be hidden away in a skip until there was time to come back and fly him off somewhere private to burn him or dump him in the ocean.

Once he made sure the garbage was perfectly hiding away the body, he darted back onto the boardwalk, confident he didn't look like he had just murdered an innocent person. He headed straight for the Giant Dipper.

And halted.

_I left her here, right?_

Frowning, he took in his surroundings and tried to spot her. Nothing. She wasn't even there.

Unless the others spotted her and she was waiting with them.

Near the boardwalk sign there were only five people. Dwayne, Paul, Laddie, Star, and David who was pulling up. No Bonnie. He walked over.

"Have you seen her?" Marko asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet?" Paul asked and laughed. "She isn't standing you up, is she?"

"No, she was there. But I needed to hunt so I left her. And now she's gone." Lines creased in his forehead.

"So, she's left?" Star asked and faced Marko. A small smile was on her face. She could be so smug sometimes. And it made Marko want to rip her throat out. Dating Bonnie had not come with any peace. Star had taken to lecturing him and taunting him about her. Insulting him. Yelling at him. If only David would let him dispose of her.

"Come on. Let's have it. The latest lecture from Miss Holier Than Thou," Marko growled.

"She won't even want to know you when she finds out the truth. You'd have to be pretty messed up to love a monster."

"And you'd have to be pretty thick to drink an unknown substance from a guy you've just met," Dwayne added.

"Just so you know, you can't stick around forever," Marko said to her. "Also, have you noticed how bored David's been looking around you recently?" She stared up at him with wide brown eyes. She never liked that stare of his. For an angelic-like boy, he could bring out a menacing glow in his eyes.

"Bear that in mind," he whispered before flashing a cruel smile and turned to his gang. "I'm going to find Bonnie. Kill free?" He pointed to his face and Paul slapped his shoulder.

"You're good, bud."

Marko gave a brief nod before glaring at Star one last time before hopping on his bike and disappearing through the crowds. Star let out a shaky gasp and looked back at the boys. Dwayne glared at her. David smirked. Paul was busy making Laddie laugh. But the looks David and Dwayne were giving her…

She needed out. Desperately.

* * *

Bonnie didn't believe in vampires. No way. What she'd seen at the boardwalk, how Marko behaved, had a perfectly logical explanation to it. Maybe he had a bad case of the shits. Maybe he was going to be sick. Maybe he was doing drugs and was having some serious withdrawal symptoms.

_But he was so pale. I've seen fair skin on people but that wasn't lack of sun or inability to tan. That was I'm-seriously-about-to-drop-dead pale. And his teeth._

She couldn't get that quick glimpse of his incisors out of her head. She was sure they were longer… pointier. But it must have been the light. She had seen vampires in films and comics. They were tall and dark haired with skin whiter than chalk. That was nothing like Marko. He was more colourful simply with his blonde hair. Vampires would never have curly hair. And weren't they supposed to be all stylish? Dress all aristocratic and formal or mature and smart casual like Dracula or Jerry Dandridge? Not that Marko was badly dressed but she also couldn't say he looked fancy and charming like a vampire usually was.

She sighed, tossing her Batman comic to the side and went to the kitchen, ignoring the giant pizza box she had left out and the unfinished slice on the plate. Her mother and father would most likely have a fit about the mess she hadn't tidied up when they got back from work but she had other issues plaguing her mind and life. In the freezer there was a large tub of mint ice-cream and she grabbed it, taking a spoon from the drawer next to it. It was absolute, temporary heaven as she leaned against the kitchen worktops and took a mouthful of it.

And all this was interrupted when someone knocked loudly on the door.

She froze midway of taking another spoonful, peering past the kitchen door, into the hallway and towards the front door. She could see a silhouette of somebody – somebody short – and they started to knock again.

"Bonnie?"

_Ah, shit, _Bonnie thought and straightened up, her mouth still full of ice-cream that her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

What could she say? _Sorry, I freaked out because I started to suspect you were actually a vampire._

Marko knocked again. "Bonnie, I can hear music blasting out from your bedroom. I know you're in there."

She swallowed the ice-cream and went over to the door, slipping the spoon into her mouth so she had one free hand to open the door. She peered out, not opening it fully and faced Marko who stood there, one side of his mouth creeping up. He glanced down at her. Gone was the cropped top and skirt that she had been wearing, replaced by a sleeveless top and baggy pyjama bottoms. Her face was completely bare of the brightly coloured make-up she had on, showing her freckles, blemishes and dark circles.

He gestured to her change of clothes. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie took the spoon out of her mouth. "Uh… I came home," she muttered.

"I see that. Why?"

_You weren't feeling well._

"I wasn't feeling well."

"No you weren't."

_Damn, he's good. _

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Bonnie's mind sounded an alarm in her head. Didn't vampires need to be invited in?

"No, my parents are going to be back shortly. They'll freak if they catch you in the house with me."

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

She bit her lip, staring up sheepishly in silence at him before she finally blurted the truth out. Or part of it at least. "Okay, you freaked me out."

Marko stayed looking confused, trying not to react but he saw the fear and caution in her eyes. She stood tensed, something she had never done near him since they properly met.

"Oh? How?"

"You were weird. I mean, you looked like death and now…"

He was still pale, always was, but this colouring was much healthier than how he had looked an hour ago. The gaunt circles under his eyes had gone; his lips were in much better condition. He stood straight, calm and now looked at her curiously with his head tilted.

_He's going to think I'm listening to Edgar and Alan. Then he's going to think I'm nuts._

Marko gestured for her to continue. "Now…?"

"Look, I don't want to date someone on drugs," she finally said.

"Oh."

"It's not my thing," she admitted.

"I don't do drugs," he said and stepped forward, opening the door more. She couldn't help widen her eyes when he stepped across the threshold and into her hallway.

_Vampires need an invitation, _she thought and she felt her whole body relax. _Oh, thank god. Now I feel silly._

"I had something to eat before I came to see you. And I guess I'm suffering from it."

As soon as she heard that she relaxed so much that she felt she could start flying up into the air. She let out a breath that she realised she'd been holding and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I still don't feel too great," Marko lied.

"Oh my god," she murmured, shaking her head. "You must think… _shit._ I feel like an idiot." She glanced back up at him, cringing. But he was smiling, shaking his own head at her.

"Don't start laughing at me," she groaned but he did so and she tapped him playfully in the shoulder. "So much for a date tonight."

He shrugged, waving a hand. "Another time. That is, if you want to."

"I do!" she said, a little too eagerly and she bit her lip. He smirked. She blushed and looked away. Bet he loved it when a girl showed she was into him.

"I mean…" She copied his casual shrug. "Yeah, we can hang."

"Come with me and the guys tomorrow."

The guys? As in, that gang of his? Weren't they a little intimidating? Maybe the wild haired blonde wasn't too bad. He bounced his way around the Boardwalk more than Bonnie did, someone she could probably take to immediately. But the other two?

Marko noticed the uncertainly etched into her face and he laughed. "You don't find them scary, do you? Thought you liked trouble."

Bonnie scoffed. "I bet you're all kittens."

He snorted and turned away to hide his smirk and she quirked her eyebrow up at him.

"What did I say?"

"You think we're all an act?"

"I haven't seen anything menacing and tough. You're actually pretty tame," she said with a smug smile.

"Huh." He laughed again. "I don't think you know me as well as you think you do."

"Oh?" Her eyes gleamed with a challenge. He had to keep grinning at her, at that dare sparkling in her eyes. There wasn't any sign on her face or in her body language that seemed nervous now. She had her bravado on and her arrogance had wormed its way out.

So she thought, like everyone else annoyingly, that he wasn't at all rebellious? That the guys pretended to act intimidating? Wait till the guys hear what she thought of them. David and Dwayne especially were going to revel in it.

"Are you daring me?" he asked, coming in close to her. She noticed his eyes glanced towards her open bedroom door and then back at her.

"Maybe." She smiled and nodded to the door. "So, tomorrow around eight thirty? Pick me up at the car park."

He stepped away, not before stealing a quick kiss from her, and took her hint for him to leave. "Tomorrow. See you then."

He was still grinning as he walked out of the house and cast a glance back at her while she closed the door, giving her a slight wave. She was smiling until she caught sight of his wrist, not really having much time to properly look as she shut the front door completely. The tension was back in her body, her heart was racing again and her mind was either trying to explain it logically or convince her that she was still seeing things.

Had his wrist been stained red?

She rested her back against the door, sighing to herself as she tried to calm her heart beat. What was wrong with her tonight? All of a sudden she was seeing weird things with Marko and immediately thinking vampire? When exactly did Edgar and Alan worm their way into her head?

She couldn't help it. The doubts were latched onto her mind now.


	13. Chapter 13

Funny. She didn't mind the glare Edgar was sending her. It was his expression twenty four seven. But Alan…

Poor Alan looked betrayed. Edgar's scowl and narrowed eyes could not compare to his brother's expression. There was no scowling or snarling. No anger in his eyes. There was bewilderment. His eyes were watery. Bonnie shrank back, picking at her nails. That stare was worse. Effective. She felt genuinely bad that she had discussed their background with Marko. Now he should have kept his mouth shut like she told him too. But she really shouldn't have said anything, even if there had been no malice behind it. It had just been an explanation.

She had never said it to sneer and taunt them about their family life. What kind of friend would do that?

But grey didn't seem to exist in the life of the Frog brothers. Loyalty was a huge thing to them. A person was either with them or against them.

_Oh, go and talk to him_.

"Alan?"

He kept his back turned. She walked across to their porch.

"I didn't tell Marko to make fun of you. Why would I do that?"

Edgar snorted as he unchained his bike while Alan remained silent. He did, however, finally turn to look up at her. Edgar froze and his eyes flickered to his younger brother.

_Don't cave, _he thought. _That shows weakness. _As far as he was concerned, Bonnie did not deserve any second chances. And if Alan softened up and forgave her, then he was weak. Not tough. It was a hard lesson to learn but he had to be taught this. Friends who screwed him around would never get second chances.

Oh, good. Alan knew how he had to act.

While there was a flicker of hesitation in his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak to her, his mood quickly changed. He closed his mouth and an icy glare swept over his face. He gazed coldly at her. Jaw set. A little sneer twitching at the corner of his lips. Bonnie huffed and held up her hands, exasperated.

"Fine. Be like that. I'm only trying to apologise," she snapped and marched over to Bernice's car where her friend and her younger sister were watching curiously out of the window. She slammed the door when she was inside and leaned against the window once she had buckled her seatbelt.

"What's happened?" Bernice asked, turning the engine. Tyres screeched as she drove off and Bonnie grabbed hold of the dashboard with a shriek. Bernice's driving was questionable sometimes. Her back slammed against her seat as she turned the corner. Bernice's sister, Bridget, grunted in the back.

"How the hell did you get your license?" Bonnie asked.

"Funny. But why aren't Edgar and Alan speaking to you?"

"Edgar and Alan never speak to anyone," Bridget said, leaning forward. "Did I tell you what Alan did to Charlotte the other day? Dude was a total ass to her."

Bonnie frowned. "Why?"

"She was trying to talk to him in the comic store. Totally ignored. The dick barely answered her."

Bonnie groaned. "Oh no, poor Charlotte. She really likes him, doesn't she?"

"He's all she ever talks about. She's had the hots for him for years." Bridget sighed, resting her head on the front passenger seat. "I keep telling her not to bother with him because he's a douchebag. No offence, I know he's your friend and all. Seriously, how did you manage to befriend the Frogs in the first place?"

"_Why aren't they speaking to you?_" Bernice asked again. She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Marko." Bonnie rolled her eyes, holding her forehead with her hand.

"You know, a boy should never come between friends. I'd dump Leon in a second if I found out he was causing trouble between you and me." She honked a young boy who was crossing the road out of the way.

"Aw!" Bonnie gushed and patted her friend's arm. "But that's the thing. He isn't causing trouble. Look, from the start Edgar and Alan have been unsupportive. They immediately hated him and tried to spread rumours about him to me. Like, saying he's dangerous." She stayed silent about the whole vampire business. That was the one thing she just did not want to think about let alone talk to Bernice and Bridget about. It would be nice to have a vampire-free night.

"They said he was dangerous? Why?"

"I have no idea," Bonnie said, laughing a little. Mostly due to disbelief of the whole situation. "They just say he is and claim they're right about their assumptions. I think they're judging him because he's a biker. I mean, Marko's been freaking hard to get to know but he's not a horrible guy. Just a bit mysterious."

Bernice wriggled her eyebrows at Bonnie. "Mysterious guys are always nice."

"Is Leon mysterious?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"Leon? God, he's your dance partner! Don't you know him at all? I've never known a guy to be so _open._ That boy tells me everything! From what he did waking up to what he thinks about before he goes to sleep. Anything he thinks he'll say it out loud. Even if it's telling me he has to go the toilet."

The girls giggled as they descended into their usual and much loved 'boy talk'. This mainly consisted of complaining about them with the odd gush about their pros while Bridget showed her dislike of romance and relationships altogether. But it made Bonnie feel better to talk to someone about Marko without it turning into an argument and listening to what a bad boyfriend he was going to be.

Maybe it was a strange boy thing. They were always jealous of each other. Then again, girls could get like that too.

Was it to do with hormones?

Oh, who knew what the answer was? Edgar and Alan were confusing her and it was a horrible feeling. Couldn't things be straightforward instead? Couldn't _boys _be straightforward?

"So..." Bonnie turned in her seat to look at Bridget. "What were you grounded for this time?"

Bridget smirked, a little too proudly. "I might have bitch slapped Imogen Reece again at school. Luckily, I got a warning from the principle but Mom and Dad were livid."

"Is that the girl Alan has a crush on?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I hate her. She's a bitch," Bridget said.

"You hate a lot of people," Bonnie told her.

"Well, a lot of people are idiots."

"Still, you shouldn't have slapped her," Bernice said, giving her sister a stern look through the front mirror.

"She was talking shit about Charlotte. No-one treats my girls like that," she answered, as if it had been the most logical thing to do. "I'd do it again if she had a go at you two."

Bonnie laughed. "I freaking love you guys."

"Aw, honey!" Bernice cooed at her sister, taking a sharp turn into the car park. Bonnie squealed and jerked forward when her friend stopped, taking it slow to park into an empty space.

"Sure," Bonnie teased. "Attempt to kill us when driving but you _have _to park your car slowly."

"I don't want to bump Alfie. He's my baby." She stroked her steering wheel lovingly. "My driving isn't that bad anyway. You exaggerate."

In the back, Bridget gave a wry snort.

Spotting Marko near the car park exit, Bonnie unbuckled her seat and but stayed sitting while her friends got a good look at him. He had caught sight of them, giving a small wave, but she didn't have the urge to rush over. Her stomach flipped and she thought about those strange glimpses she had caught last night. The red stained wrist and longer teeth.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I approve of the biker," Bernice said.

Bridget shrugged in the backseat. "He's alright, I guess."

Bernice frowned when she looked at her best friend. "You don't look too thrilled to see him though."

"I don't?" Bonnie cringed. "Sorry, I think Edgar and Alan have got to me."

"If they've got no reason to think those things about Marko, don't let them get to you," she said. "They've done this with a lot of your ex-boyfriends in the past."

Bridget perked up in the back. "Do you want me to punch them for you?"

"No!" Bonnie and Bernice shouted in unison. Bernice gave her sister a quick glare before turning back to Bonnie.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said although it didn't sound convincing, even to herself.

"Don't listen to Edgar and Alan. They're putting doubts in your head and who knows how serious this relationship could get? Go and be the confident Bonnie I know and love."

Bonnie giggled, reaching over to hug Bernice. "Okay. Go get him," she told herself and got out of the car. "How do I look?" she asked, nodding to her clothes and doing a little twirl. She bent down to the wing mirror, running her fingers through her copper hair and checking her make-up.

At Bridget's wolf whistling, Bonnie raised her head high and straightened her skirt. "Just the reaction I was hoping for." She beamed, winked, and waved goodbye at her friends. Marko was already greeting her with that mischievous grin of his when she jogged over.

"Who are you friends?" he asked, giving a nod to them both. The Teahan sisters stood against the car and Bernice giggled at his acknowledgement while Bridget smiled politely and waved. "They actually look like they approve of me."

"Bernice and Bridget. They're not joining us. I just needed their help to sneak out. Mom thinks I'm studying with them tonight and having dinner."

"Bernice and Bridget?" Marko repeated. When Bonnie nodded, he laughed. "Bernice, Bridget, and Bonnie? That's a lot of Bs."

She smiled, tapping his arm. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Everyone's at the beach. There's some concert going on there. We got a bonfire already lit up."

"That sounds good," she said, climbing onto the motorbike after him. She wrapped his arms around him, clasping her own hands together and making sure she had a grip of the seat with her legs. He sped off and the wind slapped her in the face, her hair flying everywhere as she squealed. Marko sped up, dodging cars and easing his way around the increasing groups of people as they got closer to the Boardwalk. He made a sharp turn and a few passers-by leaped out of the way. He came to an abrupt stop and Bonnie jerked forward, slamming her face into his back and squeaked at the collision.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You and Bernice…" she muttered. "Seriously, how did you two get licenses?" She climbed off after he did and stared at the gang they had joined. Three towering bikers, as well as a girl and a little boy, stared solemnly back at her. She blinked and hesitantly waved.

"Um… hi?"

_Okay I take back what I said about them being kittens._

They were already intimidating her by looking. The wild blonde who she thought she'd be less nervous with was making her feel the complete opposite. If she had a visual bar next to her head showing her nerves it would be slowly creeping up right now. Even though he had an amused grin on his face, it was still daunting. Marko's dark haired friend wasn't scowling, smirking, pulling any kind of facial expression. Just looking at her straight with his eyes slightly narrowed. Maybe he was trying to read her or analyse her. Do what Edgar and Alan did with everybody. And then the other blonde in the group, the one who was dressed head to toe in black, stood still as a statue with his eyes casting all over her. A small smirk tugged at his lips that had a cigarette poking out. Slowly, he took it out, letting out one, long puff of smoke.

Bonnie looked up at Marko who stood there, arms folded and grinned as he looked at everyone's reactions.

"Still think we're kittens now?" he asked and all the boys suddenly fell into a snickering fit. The three friends let their whole bodies relax and their facial expressions softened. Well, maybe not the one with the blonde mullet, but the dark haired one and the other blonde did. In fact, the other blonde took the first step forward, arms outstretched.

"Well, hey there, girl," he greeted. "You've finally come to see us."

Marko chuckled behind her. "This is Paul." He gestured to the other two. "Dwayne and David."

"Dwayne and David?" Bonnie asked, eyebrow quirking up. "That's a lot of Ds."

He nudged her playfully.

"So, you were all pretending to be intimidating just then? Did Marko tell you what I said?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms. She shook her head, raising an eyebrow at Marko.

"He might have mentioned something about kittens," Dwayne, the dark haired one, said.

She tilted her head to scowl at Marko. "You blab a lot."

"Marko told me you weren't scared of us. Thought we'd have some fun with that," David, the blonde mullet one, said.

She turned to look at him when he chuckled. He fell back into silence, sticking near to the railings while Paul and Dwayne had moved forward, closer to Bonnie and Marko. She watched him as he raised his eyes up to Marko, both smirking at each other and David gave a little nod to him. With her mind on their smirking, Bonnie was not sure if she was comfortable with their expressions. It was too much like a silent conversation going on between them. An inside joke.

Glancing away, her attention fixed onto the girl and little boy with them. The slim, bushy haired girl kept taking sneaky glimpses of her in the corner of her while the boy looked back and forth between Bonnie and the boys with a solemn but curious expression on his face. Smiling warmly, Bonnie waved at them but neither replied back. She noticed the girl clutched onto the boy's shoulders as if keeping him back.

"Come on, Star. Be sociable," Marko snapped at her. He leaned down to Bonnie. "Sorry about her. She's just moody."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "No idea. She just mopes."

"Oh." The girl already sounded like an emotional wreck. She stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd. A hippy mixing with bikers? She looked way too innocent to be hanging out with a biker gang. Too much like Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.

Bonnie bent down a little to the boy who was gazing up, as if expecting someone to introduce him. She smiled again and although it took a few seconds he started to smile back. Bonnie gave a tiny wave.

"Hey, kid," she said. "What's your name?"

"Laddie," he answered. "Are you becoming one of us?"

"_Laddie_," Star whispered and when he turned to her she pressed a finger to her lips. She took another look at Bonnie and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go see the band."

Bonnie watched her as she swiftly turned, skipping down the steps with the young boy and disappearing into the crowds.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Marko answered.

"_What did he mean by that_?" she repeated.

"We're all runaways. Probably thinks you're going to run away with us," Marko shrugged. "He's a kid, just ignore him."

She followed the boys down the steps, staying behind them, and watched as they passed the crowds. It was like royalty was making their way through the beach. She saw people in the crowds take one look back to see who was walking through and shift aside immediately. David, who led, didn't even talk, look or touch anyone. But yet everyone else knew how they needed to behave. The boys followed David silently, Dwayne almost by his side but still behind him. Paul occasionally turned to whisper something in Marko's ear. And Marko looked back now and again to see if Bonnie was still following them, slipping an arm around her shoulders at one point so she didn't get lost in the crowds.

There was a group of boys near a bin that was already lit with a crackling fire. There were three of them, dirty and dressed mostly in denim, favouring shorts and shirts that had been ripped at the knees and sleeves. Two of them had their head completely shaved and the other's hair was partly blonde and brown, styled upwards in a Mohawk but shaved at the sides. They all wore piercings, a variety of lips, nose and ears and all three wore sunglasses.

David just had to touch the shoulder of one and they backed off immediately. Bonnie watched as he smirked, still holding the shoulder of one of the guys, the one with hair. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne stalked around them, grinning at the two bald ones who cast glances back warily but coldly, as if ready for a fight nonetheless. It was almost predatory how the boys managed to create a circle around these three guys, silent and smirking until David finally spoke.

"This is our bonfire," he said.

"You left it, man. You gave it up," one of the bald boys said.

"I said, this is our bonfire," David repeated calmly. His voice was almost a whisper and on cue Marko, Paul, and Dwayne edged closer.

"I'm starting to get sick of your bullshit, _Lost Boy,_" the boy snarled, daring to step forward, closer and right into David's face. While he scowled, raising his arms as if beckoning David to try and have a go, Marko's blonde friend continued to remain calm. He never scowled back or rose to the bald guy's words. There was no anger there at all. Just a quick glance over the boy and the smirk widened.

"Come on, let's go," the guy with the brown and blonde Mohawk said. He grabbed hold of the bald guy's upper arm.

"Bullshit. They left it," he argued but his friend shook his head and pointed up at the railings. They all turned their heads up, even Bonnie, to see a large security man with a thick moustache staring down at them. He had his arms folded, eyeing each and every one of them. David touched his forehead with two fingers, saluting up at the guard who narrowed his eyes in response. Chuckling David turned away to gesture to the punk boys.

_Walk away, _his gesture said.

Muttering, the bald guy shoved past David. His other two friends glared at Marko, Paul, and Dwayne who were laughing as they sulked off.

"Next time," the bald guy said, pointing at the boys. They slinked past Bonnie who shuffled awkwardly on the spot before moving closer to the bonfire.

That was weirder than the time she and Bernice got high on a sneaky joint last summer.

"Who were those guys?" she asked.

"Surf Nazis. Waltzed into Santa Carla one week and they just keep on multiplying," Paul explained.

"They think this is their territory now," Dwayne said.

"Oh, and it's yours?" Bonnie asked them.

"Of course," David answered.

"Right…" she mumbled. Even with the fire's warmth tickling at her she still ended up with goosebumps on her arms. She shuddered, rubbing her upper arms with her palms. Paul and Dwayne were alright when they spoke. David continued to be creepy whether he was silent or speaking. But together, as a group and this included Marko, there was a menace about them. They preyed on that group of boys, she could see that.

"You okay?" Marko whispered next to her.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Did we scare you then?"

She frowned at him. "Do you want me scared?"

He laughed. "Just seeing if you could handle us."

_No. I don't think I could actually._

She turned away from Marko, eyes darting to the band on stage. They looked like doubles for Scorpions, even down to their one, short band member, with the moves of Mick Jagger. The crowds were starting to jump up and down in rhythm to the song playing. Slowly, Bonnie got herself distracted in the music, starting to sway to the beat of the drums. Then she was vaguely aware of a distinct smell of weed and blonde hair appearing in her vision now and again. She looked to her side where Paul had started bouncing around with her, thrashing his head forward now and again.

"That's the spirit," he cheered.

She snorted, cracking a genuine smile. They both edged closer to the crowds jumping up and down with everyone else. Paul was cackling like an escaped lunatic as he held his hands up, beating to an imaginary drum in front of him.

"Marko says you dance!" he shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I want to do it professionally," she answered back.

"Well, come on. Show me some moves!"

"Um, I don't know –."

"I don't bite!" And he cackled as if it was a joke. He took Bonnie's hands, placing one on his shoulder and the other round his waist.

"Okay, this is a basic salsa step. Step forward once with your left, keeping your right where it is on the ground but raise it up and bring it back down. Look at how I do it. Yeah… now bring your left foot back, next to your right foot. Try and sway your hips a bit when you do that. Keep your back straight. Now bring your right foot back now and lift up your left foot, bring it back down."

She kept a distance between them as she showed him the simple steps. Or at least tried to. When she stepped back with her right foot a wave of dizziness came from nowhere. There was absolutely no warning as it washed over her and started to send her backwards into the crowd. She fell into the side of a couple who had been dancing closely with each other. They yelled out in protest as she fell into them and Paul kept hold of her to pull her back.

"What the fuck?" the girl snapped.

"Control that drunk bitch," her partner scowled.

"Easy. Chill out," Paul retorted with a sneer, guiding Bonnie away.

"Don't. I'm okay," Bonnie muttered, holding her head. She felt so light, a scary kind of light. As if she was sinking further and further in a black hole. Despite her protests, she ended up clinging onto Paul as he took her away from the crowd and back to the boys.

"Has she already been drinking?" Paul laughed, slapping her on the back.

"I just got dizzy," she said. When Marko came over she waved a hand. "No, it's fine. I just – can we go get some space?"

He nodded, letting her take his arm and they walked off to a more deserted patch of the beach. Paul glanced at Dwayne and David, all three of them curiously watching her stumble away before giving each other a slight shrug and focused back on the music.


	14. Chapter 14

"Feeling better?" Marko asked. They were sitting on the beach, away from the concert and the space made Bonnie feel calmer at least. She still felt dizzy and sat hunched with her knees bent and her head resting on them. Now and again she kept taking deep breaths in and out.

"A little," she said, raising her head. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"So, what's _wrong_?" he asked her.

"Just didn't feel well. I'm probably coming down with something."

"I think it's more than that," he said.

She shrugged. "It's really nothing."

"You don't want to tell me, do you?"

"No." Then she laughed. "Now I'm being the mysterious one."

"I thought that was my thing."

She smirked. "Decided to copy your style. Mind if we stay out here a bit longer?"

"No. Concert was Paul's idea. His kinda thing."

"What's your thing?"

"Just… this, I guess. Hanging around. I like being outside with the night," he said and gazed up at the sky. A grin crept onto his face. This was his time. His world. As a vampire he was forever banned from the sun. Night was the only time he was allowed out so why waste it? It was a time to savour everything.

"I like the night too," Bonnie murmured.

"Really?"

She grinned. "I'm a born and bred Santa Carla girl. We're supposed to live during the night."

"What about the day?"

_This is the strangest conversation ever, _she thought. "What about it?"

She loved the night but it was nothing special. Just more active and frantic than daytime. When the sun was up everyone was rushing about at work or school or being lazy. Youths would feel half dead from staying up too late and the adults were gulping down coffee to stay awake from working all through the night. The boardwalk was dead at daytime. Well, that was probably an exaggeration. It was… less active. That was the right word. People lazed around on the beach if they had a day off. They hung about around the town doing nothing.

With night everyone was wild. Something was always happening around the town whether some local band was playing down at the beach or a bunch of entertainers were gathering around the boardwalk and amusing crowds. The beach would be filled with teenagers and young adults lighting fires and dancing around them with their own music blasting out loudly.

"The day is just… day. I dunno. I've never thought about night and day that much."

"Choose. Day or night?"

"This is a weird conversation," she told him with a chuckle.

He laughed back. "Come on, what would you choose?

"Night, I guess. There are things to do."

Ironic how a strange topic of conversation actually made her feel a little closer to him then. And Marko appeared to be happy about her answer. When she had made her choice his smile widened and the arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to him.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"A little better." She still felt a little dizzy but the fresh air was clearing that up. Her heart had stopped racing and the nausea had gone but that had been down to fear. Fear that these were symptoms. She had noticed her body had relaxed, letting her shoulders slouch and her jaw wasn't clenched anymore.

Now she just felt hungry and giddy. The usual.

"I need a burger and fries," she said, eyeing the boardwalk for a fast food stall. Her hand darted into her bag for money. "Want something to eat?"

"Not right now," Marko said but could not resist the tugging on his lips. Unable to help himself, he laughed and hid his mouth behind his fist. Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what was so funny. But then again Marko did have a tendency to smirk and laugh at everything. Either he had a lot of inside jokes or he just had a very good sense of humour and was easily amused.

"You're a strange one sometimes," she said and walked to the queue.

"You don't hate it," he called after her.

She didn't respond.

When she queued a trio came up behind her. She smelt cigarette smoke and rowdy laughter.

"Lost Boy!" one of them called.

"Little Lost Boy!"

Marko sneered. Damn Surf Nazis. It was quite pathetic how they obsessed over him and his gang. And they seemed to flock from everywhere. They killed four of them and new ones turned up straight afterwards. Not one of them even had a clue who was attacking their friends like this. Then again, they did not seem fussed. They carried on partying every night and getting wasted like nothing had happened. No questions at all or confrontations. So much for loyalty.

"Lost Boy!" they kept calling. That was another thing. Why this constant repetition of 'Lost Boy'?

Over and over again they would call the gang's name. Irritating.

"Lost Boy! Hey! We're talkin' to ya!"

_And I'm not gonna pay attention to you… until I'm hungry. _Marko grinned. How long had it been since he disposed of one of them? Surf Nazi's did not have the best blood but it was fun to see their reactions to the boys. Marko would laugh as he killed, enjoying it when they realised what their rival gang really were.

Thinking of killing made his stomach growled. Feeding time was nearing.

Now he looked. They were the three boys from the beach. The two bald guys and the one with the Mohawk. Their smug, little smirks were back, expressions that Marko would have loved to start ripping off right there. They cast their gaze over to the beach where Dwayne, David, and Paul still stood and their smirks widened more.

_Ah, so you think you've got the weakest one separated._

How many times had he done this routine now?

"Little Lost Boy!"

With a bite of the burger already in her mouth, Bonnie was walking back to Marko.

"What's up?" she asked, her voice muffled by food. Turning, her nose wrinkled at the yelling Surf Nazis. "Them again?"

"Surf Nazis," he sighed. "We get this almost every night. They love a fight." He shook his head when Bonnie offered him some of her fries.

Bonnie brought the food away from him. "Let's get out of here, then."

"Chicken!"

"Lost Boy! Where you going?"

"Chicken?" Marko growled and spun around to face them.

"Ignore them," Bonnie said. She looked down her nose at the Surf Nazis. "They're not worth it."

The Mohawk surfer strutted up to them. He flicked the finished joint away, parting his lips in a wide grin as he eyed the two up.

He chuckled. "Pretty girl."

Bonnie groaned in disgust. "Whatever," she mumbled. Marko narrowed his eyes.

"Not so tough looking when the others aren't around you," the Surf Nazi jeered.

It was Marko's turn to chuckle. He stepped forward, ignoring Bonnie's frustrated swearing. There was a little rant from her about men and fights but he wasn't paying any attention. Adrenaline was kicking into his system and he felt his fists tingling as he clenched them. But that's all he did. Stand and tighten his fists.

Bonnie sighed. "Marko, let's go,"

"No, this guy wants to play tough." Marko grinned. "Let's see how pathetic he can make himself look."

"You think I'm pathetic?"

Marko's grin widened. "No. I think you're dead." His eyes traced the human hungrily. The minute this boy was alone, Marko would pounce. He decided there and then, that boy was his tonight.

The Surf Nazi frowned at Marko's gaze but quickly reverted back to sneering and laughing. "Tough words. Can you walk the walk?"

"He's not going to fight you, loser," Bonnie said and her lips tugged up in a sneer.

"Why's that, baby? Your man ain't tough enough to fight me?"

She laughed. "Marko could beat the shit out of you any day."

"Then he fights."

"You're not a worthy opponent," Bonnie replied. "You're just a dirty, fleabag Surf Nazi."

Marko snickered, sharing a grin with her.

The Surf Nazi barked out laughter at her insult. He took a step forward towards her and shook his head. "I don't like you. You're one mouthy, little bitch."

Marko stretched his arms out, shoving the Surf Nazi back. "Ah ah ah! You don't go near her. That'll be a big mistake."

"Fine," The Surf Nazi shrugged. He took a second before leaping forward and slamming into Marko. Bonnie shrieked as he staggered back into her, almost sending her on the floor and a few fries fell from her polystyrene box.

"Bastard!" She growled and shoved the thug back. Marko snarled beside her and she turned to see a feral face. His lips had curled back from his teeth in a smirk. Moving fast, he titled to side to dodge a punch and he wrapped his hand around the Surf Nazi's throat. For a short guy, Marko seemed quite at ease pulling him to the back wall of a shop. Around the boardwalk passers-by gasped or squeaked at the possible fight. Their shock quickly faded as they calmed down and walked past in silence, glancing uneasily. Bonnie was left standing with her food, gawping at the scene in front of her.

_He's… strong._

She looked down at the Surf Nazi's feet that were an inch of the ground. He kicked them against the wall and choked, fingernails clawing at Marko's hand.

"Let… go!" he wheezed.

"Marko!" Bonnie hissed.

"I'll see you later on tonight," Marko whispered to him.

"T-tonight? What -?"

"What's going to happen?" Marko finished for him. He chuckled and leered into his face, only a small distance apart and kept his voice low. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

_This is a different side… _Bonnie thought. She was calm but looking at Marko as if she didn't recognise him. In a way she didn't. He looked the same. But his eyes… They were fierce. Menacing. Blue, like always, but cold. That smirk of his – the cheeky one – was not as mischievous this time. It was cruel. Sneering. He really _was_ a troublemaker. She hadn't really seen him do much in the way of rebellion other than break a dozen speeding limits. But this was different.

He was a real gang member. Violent and menacing.

"Break it up!"

Bonnie was moved out of the way by a large security guard. He clamped a hand on Marko's shoulder, grabbing at the fabric on his jacket and forcing him back. Reluctantly he let the Surf Nazi go and the boy coughed, holding his throat and doubling over.

The guard narrowed his small eyes at him. "You again."

Marko grinned at the security guard. He said nothing.

"Get off the boardwalk."

"You keep saying that but we keep coming back. You got no authority over us, old man," Marko hissed.

"Get out. Her too." He pointed his baton at Bonnie.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" she argued, storming up to the fat guard.

"_Out!_"

"You know, he started it!" she yelled, pointing to the gasping Surf Nazi.

"I won't ask you again!" The guard snapped and pointed to the Boardwalk sign.

"Fuck you." Bonnie sneered and flipped her middle finger up at him. Marko took her away from the scene, laughing as he did. She caught him looking back once, straight at the Surf Nazi who went pale at Marko's gaze who slowly mouthed "_Watch out, tonight._"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Raindrop: Thank you very much for your kind review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, even more so that you like my OC, Bonnie. :) OCs are a risky business so I'm pleased to hear she's being received positively so far. Again, thank you for taking the time to read and comment!**

* * *

Marko pulled up slowly to the house, just stopping behind her neighbour's tall bushes. Bonnie sat back on the motorcycle, smiling weakly when Marko turned to grin at her.

"It's early," he said.

"It's midnight," she reminded him.

"Yeah, it's early."

She gave a short giggle and sighed, shaking her head. "Right. You're Mr Night." Her lips brushed against his cheek and she grabbed hold of him as she hopped off. As her hands straightened her skirt, she kept her eyes on Marko.

"I've never seen that side of you before," she told him. "You were really violent."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't like him. He was threatening." Noticing her solemn expression, his smirk widened and he leaned forward a little. "You didn't like that side?"

"Just surprised, I guess. You don't seem the type."

He straightened up, looking away to pull on the end of his gloves. "I bet I don't seem the type for a lot of things."

"It was kinda scary," she admitted.

"I thought you liked trouble?" he asked, gazing at her sideways. "Did you see the guy's face? It was great! He looked like he was going to shit himself."

His eyes glinted as he waited for her response. For a second she was silent but then she snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed. She couldn't help it, that had actually been quite amusing. For a shouting, sneering Surf Nazi, he had soon turned into a pale, cowering wreck when he found out Marko was not someone to mess with. If she was honest, it served him right. Those Surf Nazis were too cocky, insulting, and a gang of bullies. It was nice to see them being threatened. Meeting their match.

"I wish I had that on film," she said, laughing. "You're surprisingly strong."

"Do I really look that weak?" he asked.

"I _know_ you're trying to hide a skinny figure under that jacket," she teased, lifting away part of his jacket from his body. The fabric was torn away from her fingertips and Marko was on his feet in a second. Bonnie, however, was off her feet. She saw the pavement in front of her and was suddenly balancing on his shoulder, wobbling in the air.

"Put me down!" she shrieked, half laughing. Marko jogged all the way across her lawn, bringing back that dizziness as she bounced up and down. He was laughing, finding it hysterical and she did too… sort of. Part of her was worried her face was going to meet the ground. He wasn't exactly holding her tight enough around the waist. She was bobbing up and down like a seesaw.

"Marko!"

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Her fists pounded on his back. "I'm going to fall! Put me down!" She squealed when he began spinning around. "Ooooh shiiiiit, I'm getting dizzyyyyy!"

Her legs started kicking in the air until finally she was let down and she staggered backwards when her feet met the ground.

"Am I strong?" he asked, pulling her closer with a grin on his face. She swayed in his arms, still trying to regain her balance. She still managed to stick her tongue out at him and narrow her eyes afterwards although it was hard to make eye contact. His head looked like it was moving in every direction.

"You win," she said. "So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to be heading back to the boardwalk?"

"Yeah. Like I said, it's only early."

"Be careful."

He laughed, playing with the ends of her hair. "Careful?"

"Watch out for that Surf Nazi," she warned him.

His was voice was low, almost a growl. "That Surf Nazi should watch out for _me."_ He smirked and his eyes glinted again with menace. That feral look was back. Strange. His eyes were still blue but they could be so intimidating. Like they pierced straight into her, right inside her head. If Marko used that look on anyone who did not know him they would think they were being hunted.

It was the stare the other guys had been giving her. Piercing, focused, and oddly like a predator.

Bonnie laughed nervously and peeled his arms off her. "Okay then."

Did she really like this side of him? It was definitely a darker, wilder side and while she preferred a cheeky, troublesome nature to a Mr Goody-Two-Shoes, this was going a bit too far.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and smiled.

"Uh… night." She pecked his lips and slid her fingers under the gap in her window.

"What was _that_?" he asked.

She paused as she opened her window fully. Peering over her shoulder at him, she frowned.

"What was what?" Raising her eyebrows, her first instinct was to look around. Had he heard a noise? Had the Surf Nazi followed them to her house?

"You call that a kiss?"

She exhaled and her heart beat slowed down.

"You had me thinking that Surf Nazi was here!" She hit his shoulder. "Don't freak me out like that."

"Don't you like Scary Marko?" he asked and pulled her forward. His arms were back around her, lifting her a little so she stood on her tip toes. The kiss was longer, barely brushing their lips against each other at first before Bonnie felt ice press harder against her mouth and she pulled away.

"Scary Marko? You're more Mr Freeze right now." She cupped his face. "You're always cold. Do you live in a freezer or something?"

He snickered at her question. "I'm naturally cold?"

"You're so weird sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"Bet you love it."

Bonnie smiled but never made a verbal response. She pulled away from him and grasped hold of the window ledge. Marko helped her up, picking her up around the waist and keeping her steady while she crawled in on her hands.

"Thanks – ow!" She tumbled forward, rolling sideways on the floor. Marko peered in with his hands resting on the window ledge and smiled down in amusement. Bonnie simply waved up at him with a tiny bit of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Very graceful," Marko commented. He snorted almost immediately, unable to keep himself from sniggering. She pulled a face. Tongue sticking out. Nose wrinkled. But she returned his laughter and jumped back up on her feet.

"You're stomach's growling." In response she heard another growl. Marko started to step away.

"I got to go. Food's calling." He flashed her one last knowing smirk before leaving.

She frowned, watching him disappear before resting her folded arms on the window frame and sighed. At the beginning her heart used to feel like it was plummeting to her stomach, disappointed at his departure. But now she sighed with relief. Having more dates with him only made her know him less and less when she should be getting to know him more and more. He showed parts of himself that she never knew he could have. Parts that really felt quite sinister at times. And rather than enticing her in, intrigued by these new mysteries about him, it was having the opposite effect.

Part of her, she realised, wanted out.

* * *

Todd jumped at another sound. He looked over his shoulder, halting and narrowing his eyes. His friends were in the distance, among the crowds of teenagers on the beach. He was safely hidden underneath the pier. Alone to take a leak. That vertically challenged Lost Boy wouldn't find him if he came looking for him like he promised. But if he did, he would be well hidden if he had to take care of the violent, little freak. That skinny biker had been stronger than he assumed. He could still feel the pressure of the boy's hand around his neck.

But even the strongest weren't vulnerable to knives.

Jumping at another sound, innocent laughter above him on the pier this time, Todd reached into his pocket. His fingers brushed against the blade inside and he took a deep breath. No-one was there. He was fine for now.

He continued to search the area as he stood still and relieved himself.

Nothing.

Not a sign of that short, blonde dude.

Chuckling, he zipped his jeans back up. "Asshole won't show up." He turned away, ready to walk back. "All talk –."

"And no walk?"

Marko's face leered into his. Todd yelped and jumped backwards. His hand went straight into his pocket.

"Don't bother with the knife. It won't work on me," Marko told him, advancing. Todd took a step back every time, trying to stop his shaking.

"So I'm all talk, huh? Trust me, I'm not. My bite is _extremely_ worse than my bark." He stopped to laugh, clearly amused by his own words.

"A knife ain't gonna work?" Todd repeated. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You on something?"

"You don't believe me? Try it. Stab me." He stood still on the sand, arms outstretched. The Surf Nazi frowned while Marko nodded at him. "Go on. Stab me in the stomach. I _dare _you." Another snicker.

He smiled when the Surf Nazi did the foolish thing. Twisting his mouth in a sneer, Todd took the opportunity to lunge. Exactly what Marko hoped the boy would opt for. He flinched as the knife slid into him. Not in pain but it was uncomfortable. The sharp blade sliced into his stomach and he bent a little, hissing as the boy shoved it further in and twisted it round.

"Works fine to me, Lost Boy," Todd whispered.

"You sure?" Baring his teeth, Marko shoved the Surf Nazi backwards. The boy landed on the sand and he towered over him.

Now for the finale.

With a grin, Marko grabbed hold of the blade's handle and pulled it out. Blood oozed out from his wound and dripped from the knife onto the sand. He felt the skin closing up. He kept his eyes on his prey, laughing as the stupid human opened his mouth in horror. Then came the hilarious part when he started flailing his arms and legs, trying to jump up in a hurry but actually ending up scrambling around on the sand.

Marko dragged him up by his collar.

"Your knife doesn't work," he told the Surf Nazi. "But these do." His upper lip curled away from his teeth and Todd watched his teeth lengthen. Babbling incoherently, he shut his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, he cried out. The incisors were still lengthening into two sharp points. He wasn't imagining this at all. Todd looked at the rest of his face and saw gleaming yellow eyes glowering into his.

"No!" he whimpered. He tried peeling Marko's grip off. Gulped loudly. Whimpered again. "No! Please!"

Marko didn't give the boy the chance to scream. The young man's head was jerked to the side and he lunged, biting down hard on the skin until he felt his fangs break through. The Surf Nazi started to kick, wriggling in his grip. Then the vein burst and blood gushed out, down his throat and chin until there was nothing but a bloody mess.

He pulled away with a satisfied sigh. When he peeled the hole in his shirt away, the wound had healed completely now. No scar. Why on earth had that Surf Nazi even bothered?

Well, that didn't matter now. Whether he tried to kill Marko or not, he was always going to end up dead. It was a win win situation. At least for Marko it was.

"Thought I was nothing but a weak, pathetic biker, huh? Fuck you," he said and sneered as he reached down to finish off his kill. With the head in his arms, he twisted his grip. The bones crunched from the jerk and the Surf Nazi lay there with his head limp in an awkward angle. A few bones stuck out beneath his bloody neck.

Marko was laughing all the way to the ocean where he dumped the body.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to new followers, favourites and everyone who read and reviewed. :) Big thanks to the guest reviewer for your kind review. As for Edgar and Alan, while they're in a couple more chapters, I can't promise that being enough I'm afraid. I will have to admit that this story and the sequel focuses primarily on Bonnie with the odd chapter or scene involving other characters, OCs and canons. **

* * *

It was strange to see a Frog parent open the door. It meant they were actually mobile and aware. Mrs Frog peered over her sunglasses. She looked like she had just woken up. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath. Her long brown hair was in a mess, tumbling down her back. She squinted as if Bonnie was out of focus, not greeting her at all and for a few seconds there was silence between them.

After a while Bonnie decided to talk first and kept her voice cheerful. "Hi, Mrs Frog. Is Alan in?"

"Alan?"

"Yeah…" She paused before raising her eyebrows. "Your _son_?"

_You do remember you have sons? _Again, Bonnie bit her lip and resisted all urges to say that to Mrs Frog's face. Though the temptation was quite strong. The longer Mrs Frog looked confused, the more Bonnie wondered if maybe she would have to say something after all.

But Alan's mother finally smiled. "Alan has a friend?"

Bonnie mentally groaned. She wanted to snap at the woman, rant about how she was Bonnie, Alan's best friend since they were in Middle school. But she held her tongue and forced a smile on her face as she nodded and Mrs Frog called for Alan. There was the thunder of footsteps behind her on the stairs. Alan peeped out from behind his mother. His curious gaze quickly hardened and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Quit the glaring. I want to speak to you."

"I'm so glad you have a friend," Mrs Frog smiled, looking down at her son. Alan ignored what she said to him, only paying attention to her for a second and that was to scowl at her. He dodged her hand when she went to pat his head and beckoned Bonnie in.

"Fine," he muttered. She followed him into the living room. He closed the door in privacy. Leaning against it, he kept his icy gaze and folded his arms. "Talk."

"Are we really going to stop talking over a guy?" she asked him.

"I don't appreciate anyone gossiping about my family life behind my back. It's got nothing to do with you or anyone else."

"I wasn't gossiping!"

He scoffed.

"Stop acting like your brother," she snapped at him. "I want my side to be heard. You got that? Or do you take Edgar's word for everything?" When Alan didn't reply, she sighed in satisfaction.

"Good," she added in a clipped tone. She sat down on one of the armchairs. Alan stayed leaning against the door with his eyes glued to her. His mouth stayed in a scowl and he waited in silence for her to continue talking.

"Marko wanted to know why you were implying he was a vampire."

"So he was worried?"

"_No,_" she snapped. "He was wondering why the hell two teenage boys were acting insane and calling him a vampire. Look, I was just telling him to ignore it and how you're obsessed with that paranormal stuff. Then he asked why. We were just talking."

"About me and Edgar," Alan muttered.

"Not to be a bitch! Al, you're my best friend. I've never done anything like that to you before. I would never dream of it!"

"Marko –."

"- Is my boyfriend. I like him, he likes me. How about you get used to that and stop treating anyone I date like shit?"

Alan sighed. It was really no use. Bonnie didn't see vampires anywhere. As far as she was concerned, life was normal and supernatural-free. Marko was a human to her and she could not see something was wrong about him. The paleness… ferocity in his eyes… secrets behind that smirk. She could not see it. But he did. He saw there were secrets and he didn't think they meant anything good.

The guy had bad vibes radiating off him.

"I think it's stupid you two are prepared to stop talking to me because of a guy."

"And I think it's stupid you don't believe in vampires. You think a _human _murderer is going around kidnapping people and killing them? Something isn't right about this town. In the last month or so, it's become a haven for evil."

She laughed in disbelief. "It's all in your head!"

"You want to see this guy?" he asked. Marching past her, he turned on the television and flicked to the news. "A body was found today. Washed up ashore. His neck was snapped but we all know vampires love to cover their kills like this. That or burning them."

"So a vampire killed him? Next you'll be saying it was Marko," she sneered.

"They've identified him. A runaway called Todd Kelsey," Alan murmured.

She watched the report silently, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket and yawning while Alan listened to it carefully.

"So the vampire snapped his neck? Look, I don't know shit about vampires but I thought they were supposed to drink blood?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Vampires will cover up their bite. Make it look like a brutal murder." He paused when the boy's face came back on. "Looks like it was one of those Surf Nazis."

Now Bonnie took notice of the report. That guy. The one with the brown and blonde Mohawk. It was the same guy. He looked more like a clean cut, middle class boy in the photograph but she recognised his face. The same thin straight nose and a cleft chin.

Her stomach felt hollow. That guy was dead? Right after that confrontation with Marko?

His words spun in her head: _"That Surf Nazi should watch out for me_."

She felt her stomach drop. _He's not a murderer. No, come on! That's ridiculous. Marko had nothing to do with it._

Still, it was unsettling that a guy Marko had confronted and acted threatening towards was now dead. It did not make Marko look innocent at all. Not that he acted innocent to begin with but he certainly did not scream psychotic killer.

At least not before.

_He's capable of fighting. So he's capable of being violent? Likely to hurt somebody? But how badly? Punch or seriously injuring a person?_

"Do you know him?" Alan asked.

"What? No!" She mentally kicked herself. She spoke and reacted too fast. Of course Alan saw that. His head was tilted and his eyes were narrowed.

"Who he is?"

_Damn, damn, damn!_

"I don't know him."

"You're not going to tell me. I know. And I bet it's got something to do with Marko. You're stupid."

She said nothing. She simply kept her chin high and gave her best Frog glare back at him. Fine. He knew she was lying. She would not admit it. He would have to go by his assumptions. Unfortunately the Frog brothers acted on assumptions but it still didn't mean she had it in her to betray Marko?

_Wait, why would I even betray him? He didn't do anything. He hasn't! _

"You really like him?"

"Well… _duh!_ Why would I go out with someone I don't like?"

"Why do you like him?"

"I have fun with him." She let her cold stare fade and sighed. "Alan, I just want to go out with him and chill out."

_Gotcha! _She bit back a smile when she saw Alan's expression falter.

"I don't get a good vibe from him. And I worry."

"Hey, I'm kinda glad you worry. I think I'd be more pissed if you didn't give a shit about me." She nudged his back playfully and he smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be special, remember?"

He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. Look, I can't help it. That guy isn't right. Something about him is intimidating. And sometimes… he looks like a predator. I know that sounds stupid to you. But when I've seen him he looks like he's on the hunt."

There was a quick flashback to Marko's gang. The way they surrounded her last night and just stared. With smirks.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," Bonnie said. She shook her head.

_Otherwise I'm going to end up paranoid and believing this crap. _

"Now what's wrong?"

She moved to the living room door. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You've gone a bit pale."

Halting, her hand went to her cheek. "I have? That's… weird. Um… I have – I have to go now."

"Bonnie?"

She ignored his call and darted out of his house, power walking back to hers. It felt too quiet inside her home. Her mom was at book club and her dad was working. Night-time was slowly coming. Too empty and silent. Not what she needed when she was a little freaked out.

There was nothing on television to watch but it was turned on anyway. Just so there was some noise in the house to settle her. It would distract her. Stop her thinking about Marko… the Surf Nazi… his gang… their eyes…

It would make her stop imaging Marko and his gang were surrounding the house and watching it. Watching her closely with those grins and those eyes that looked to be on the hunt. That Surf Nazi popped into her mind. Two images in fact. One was the cocky, bullying side that had tried it on and the other was the pale, shaking one who, in the end, was only a teenage boy himself. Maybe just a little bit older than her.

He was dead. Gone. Right after Marko had fought with him.

_Stop thinking about that!_

This was too much. Edgar and Alan were drilling these stupid, paranoid thoughts into her head and getting her to freak out over weird things that she would have usually dismissed in a second. Nothing weird happened in her life. It was normal. Weird stuff did not exist.

This supernatural crap was insane.

_How stupid do you have to be to believe in all this shit? _she thought as she proceeded to lock up all the windows and doors in the house.


	17. Chapter 17

"Next time, we'll ditch the boy and have a proper girl's night. Where _we _choose the movie," Bernice whispered to Bonnie and Bridget. They had just wasted an hour and forty minutes of their life. Wasted good money on tickets and wasted part of a warm, late evening.

Leon was still laughing over the film, quoting religiously, and praising every second of it. The girls were figuring out how anyone could like that rubbish and continued mourning the loss of their money.

Leon cackled behind them. "Are you driving with your eyes open? Or are you, like, using the force?" He clapped his hands once and almost doubled over as he walked. "Oh man, that is a legendry quote!"

"I wish mom hadn't let me out now. I could be curled up with a _decent_ movie," Bonnie snorted.

Bernice smirked at her. "Be thankful your mom actually let you out. I thought you were imprisoned until finals are over."

"I am. But mom said I could use a small break since I've been – and I quote – 'studying hard'." She couldn't help burst into laughter. "She'd kill me if she found I've been sneaking out instead!"

"Our mom's been the same," Bridget said. She linked arms with Bonnie and her sister while Leon tagged along behind them, still laughing over the film. "I've studied but mom's pushing me to study more. She thinks I'm going to get As or something. She isn't happy with my Bs."

"Yeah, she gave us both the same lecture," Bernice added. "Apparently Bs are a no-no in her household."

"I'd freaking love to get Bs!" Bonnie sighed, resting her head against Bridget's shoulder. "I find it lucky when I scrape a C!"

Bernice sighed, using her free hand to rub at her temples. "The thought of doing exams is already stressful. Why do adults have to add to the pressure?"

Bonnie shrugged and started whipping air, making the sound of a whiplash. "That's what they act like." She huffed, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

_It will soon be over, _she thought. That's what she had to think about. Tuesday morning. Then she could skip out of school howling and screaming in glee. Maybe with the odd manic laugh thrown in there and cartwheels all the way home. No more exams! No worrying about school for three whole months until September.

Her stomach felt hollow.

September. SAT. Senior year. Graduation. College.

She gulped.

"I'm not going to survive high school," she moaned.

"Think of college!" Bernice advised.

"I am. That's why I'm panicking right now."

"But think of the freedom! We'll be out of here."

Bonnie laughed dryly. "Freedom? Even if I went overseas for college, mom will find a way to order me about and tell me what to do, what courses to take – you know, I think she has a list of colleges she wants me to apply for. I'm sure she's eyeing up something Ivy League. _Ivy League! _How the fuck would I cope at one of those places?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was going to look into New York."

"Come to Washington. That's where I want to go. We can be roommates! And we'll have so much fun, they have great performing arts courses. I think Leon's going for that. Babe?"

Leon smiled as he danced up to Bernice.

"They offer a lot of theatre and dancing courses at Washington, right?"

"Yep. It's where I'm going," he proclaimed and beamed smugly.

The girls giggled as Leon went dashing off in front of them, heading straight towards a food bar.

"He's got confidence," Bonnie said. "Think he'll let me borrow some of that?"

"You'll do fine!" Bridget bumped into her playfully. "You're going to pass. You're going to make senior year. And you're going to graduate – hey, are you listening?"

Bridget tugged on Bonnie's arm but her friend continued to stare at a notice board as she unlinked her arm. A couple were sticking on a flyer. Another missing poster. Bonnie observed the couple first, noticing their blood shot eyes and the bags underneath. The woman held a boy in her arms, cradling him protectively. He was about one, looking around curiously at the bright boardwalk around him. Then he turned to the flyer his parents had stuck up. His small arm reached out, touching the picture. He slapped it a few times with his palm, making distressed noises. The photograph was off a girl about twelve or thirteen.

Bonnie thought about Todd the Surf Nazi. The guy had been a disgusting creep but what about his family? First knowing their son had run off or was missing and now being informed he was dead? She couldn't possibly _think _to imagine what those parents and siblings – if he had any – were going through right now.

"Another missing person," Bernice sighed. "These kids are barely teenagers. Some of them are even, like, ten years old. Like that kid. He's been missing for a while." She pointed to one of the posters. "About a month or two. I remember his parents hanging around the boardwalk, handing these out and asking people if they've seen him. They asked _me_. Never felt so bad before. I didn't know him and I'd never seen him before, you know? Hated telling his mom and dad that."

_I know him! _

Bonnie almost blurted that out. Her mouth was open ready to proclaim that but her voice had disappeared. That little boy was with Marko's gang. It was the same person. Light brown hair that reached his shoulders. A small, frowning mouth. Sad eyes.

He's _missing? _No he wasn't. He was here safe in Santa Carla. The little brother of one of the boys Marko hung out with. He had to be a sibling. Why would a little boy hang out with a bunch of bikers he had no connection with?

Maybe he _had _been missing at one point and was now found. For some reason his parents had not taken the time to get rid of the flyer.

_But shouldn't you take the time to get all the flyers down? Just in case people are keeping an eye out for the boy?_

She kicked herself mentally. What on earth was she rambling about?

_Murder and kidnapping? Marko… really? That is the most stupid assumption ever. What is wrong with you? He's not like that._

She ignored the revving of engines passing her while she stared at the little boy's picture. Great. Another bad feeling. Her stomach felt hollow again. Was she just being mentally affected by coincidences and making far-fetched assumptions of them? The mind was a funny thing sometimes.

The motorcycles passed her again. Someone wolf whistled. She frowned and peeked over her shoulder. Now what was happening?

Bernice and Bridget were looking a little uneasy about this gang's sudden appearance. They smiled. Or tried to. They managed to get the corner of their lips tugged up but they faltered a lot. It was a good attempt to smile and look friendly but seeing four bikers pull up and start smirking was not a comforting situation to be in. There was no way they could resist feeling intimidated.

"Sneaking out again?" Marko grinned.

"No. This is actually a well-earned break. According to Mom." She snorted and went over to kiss him. Her lips barely touched his when she heard David snicker and the wild blonde – Pete? – wolf whistle. She pulled away quickly, catching David's glance. Still smirking. Still eyeing her curiously. Dwayne was busy leaning on his motorcycle, looking straight at the missing posters.

Unable to help herself she glimpsed at the little boy's poster. David's snickering ceased.

"Um… I'm going to get some food," Bernice said and beckoned Bridget to come away with her. "We'll be over there, 'kay?" Ducking her head she dragged her sister past the platinum blonde and dark haired bikers.

"Is that her boyfriend and his gang?" Leon asked when the sisters joined him at the food stall.

"Yep," Bernice whispered back.

"I didn't get a good vibe from them. They acted like a pack of wolves."

She shuddered. "I thought that too."

Bonnie watched Bridget and Bernice join Leon before talking to Marko.

"Hey… something happened," Bonnie said, leaning closer to him and keeping her voice low.

"What?"

"That Surf Nazi? He's been found dead."

Paul chuckled.

Marko gave a quick shrug. "Okay. So?"

"What if someone calls up and says they witnessed the fight you had with him?"

"We had a few words and a little fight. I bet anyone who saw that forgot about it straight away. Look, no-one cares about Surf Nazis. They don't even care about each other. The police won't find out who killed him – _if _he was killed. The guy could have been taking drugs or drunk way too much. _I _wouldn't be surprised if they were the cause of death."

"He _was _killed. Neck had been snapped," she told him. "Hey, I'm just giving you heads up in case someone tries to link it to you."

"Why would they? _You _think I murdered him?"

She scoffed. "No. You're not a murderer."

Paul almost choked on his cigarette. David was shaking his head.

"You'renot a murderer," she repeated. "_Right_?"

Marko just smiled, instantly hiding it behind his gloved hand. A cheeky glint flashed in his eyes.

"Right," he answered after a brief pause.

_Creepy, creepy, creepy._ Once again she was in the middle of this biker gang feeling hungry eyes glued to her. Marko was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She felt her eyes narrow, taking on the glaring face she used on Edgar and Alan. A guy he had a fight with turns up dead and he finds the whole thing hilarious?

Death was not funny.

"This isn't a joke," she told him. She punched him in the arm when he had the nerve to start laughing. "A guy you're connected with is dead. I don't want to see you get hunted by the police and arrested for a crime you didn't commit."

"Marko will be fine. We're never tracked by police," Paul said. "All we ever do is fight with those Surf Nazis and they always end up dead… for some reason." He reached down and chucked her under the chin. "Calm down, girl."

"Name's Bonnie. Not _girl_."

"Okay. You wanna hang out for a bit… _Bonnie_?"

She nodded to her friends over by a pizza bar. "It's girls' night. With the addition of Bernice Siamese twin." She watched Leon as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Bernice and kissed her cheek from behind.

"Another time then. We want to get to know Marko's chick. Especially if you're going to be one of us." David chuckled at his last words and took a long drawl of his cigarette.

"Oh. Right. See you around."

"When are you free?" Marko called after her.

"Um, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Maybe Friday?"

"We'll hang out then."

"Sure." She smiled and hesitantly waved, breathing a sigh of relief when she returned to Bridget, Bernice, and Leon. Sitting down, she treasured the sight of being in the company of three normal people for once.

"Interesting bunch," Leon said. "Definitely have that intimidating biker thing going on."

"His friends always seem to act like that," Bonnie said and took a slice of pizza.

"He _is _a decent guy, yeah?" Bernice asked her. "That's just a tough guy act they put on? For their "biker" image?"

"Yeah. At least, he's been nice to me."

"Good. I'll worry less now."

* * *

David nodded at Dwayne and pointed to the picture. "You missed one," he told him.

"I took down every single one. The kid's parents must be putting more up."

Bonnie turned her head just in time to see Dwayne look around him first before leaning to the side and tearing down the poster. She would bet anything that it was the poster of the little boy. Gut instinct told her so. She quickly turned her head, hoping none of them realised she had seen them. The night time weather was cool, enough to only need a jacket, but her whole body immediately went cold.

_He's usually the one who has Laddie by his side. He's his brother. That's all it is._

As Dwayne scrunched up the remains of the poster, David leaned in with a scowl on his face. "We're going to have to move to another town. Anyone connected to the kid could spot him. I did warn you about turning him."

"Didn't have much choice, if you recall. Star wasn't going to let us kill the boy."

Paul shook his head. "Be easier to move if Max wasn't too busy trying to find himself a wife and setting up businesses. Guys, he's screwing up big time. It's like he can't accept that's there no place for him anymore as a vampire. I mean, this life is a fucking party but we got to keep a low profile and find another town. I love it here but we've hung around for a month now. That's too long."

"But I still need to sort out Bonnie's turning. Then make it look like she's gone for good so her folks don't search the whole of America for her," Marko said.

"Then get on with it," David murmured. He flicked ash onto the street. "You're messing around. Either she's good to join us or not."

"She's getting wary, bud." Paul slapped Marko on the back. "Even _I _can see that. She's noticed a guy you fought is now dead –."

"She's noticed Laddie now," Dwayne added. "We need to get the hell out of this town."

David quirked an eyebrow up. "Tick, tock, Marko."

Marko scoffed and lit up a cigarette. Casually blowing smoke from his mouth, he folded his arms on the handles of his bike.

"Trust me. I'm handling all this," he told him with a grin. "No point asking a girl to turn if she's not that smitten, right?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Nearly at the end. :) Thank you to guest, Flowerchild23, and Freax for reviewing. I also appreciate the new follows and favourites. ^^**

* * *

With a full stomach and eyelids growing increasingly heavy, Bonnie stood up from the table with a sigh. After checking her watch, it was unfortunately time to go home if she didn't want to face the wrath of her mother.

"I need to head home, guys," she said with a small pout and pulled at the waistband of her jeans uncomfortably.

_Damn it! They weren't that tight an hour ago. _

Yet she still took another slice from their second pizza box, catching the dripping cheese with her mouth.

"I thought you were full," Leon laughed. He was still munching away. Bernice and Bridget had given up ages ago, letting the two dancers tuck in and finish the pizzas off.

"It's staring at me. Can't resist it," she answered and bit down, taking the cheese topping with her. She ended up with just tomato sauce on the slice and the cheese in her mouth. She attempted to smile in satisfaction with her mouth full, making her cheeks puff out even more. Her stomach was already feeling bloated but the delicious taste of this pizza was worth it.

"Hey, when do you want to go over the jive routine?" he asked before she left.

"Saturday? I want to get finals over before I focus on the dance exams." She bent down, wrapping her arms around Bernice and Bridget. "See you tomorrow."

"See you later, sweetie pie," Bernice smiled, squeezing Bonnie's hand.

Marko was beckoning her over when she was ready to leave. She walked over, taking note of the new arrivals. Two girls. One with dark hair and the other with copper hair; a shade darker than Bonnie's. They were laughing with Dwayne and Paul but they stood close together and kept their arms folded tight. Sometimes they shifted from one foot to another and ducked their head when they talked or laughed. They didn't do that all the time but now and again both girls had to break eye contact with Paul and Dwayne. Bonnie was unsurprised at that. Those boys weren't great to make eye contact with. One look felt like they had pierced through her mind and wormed their way in, poking around and sensing or reading her thoughts.

Bonnie had felt like a little animal surrounded by a group of hungry lions. No doubt these girls were going through the same experience. But they stayed. Again, no surprise there. Paul and Dwayne were good looking guys. Dwayne had that tall, dark, and handsome thing going on and Paul was the rock star. Personally, Bonnie knew if a good looking boy started talking to her and was coming across as genuinely friendly of course she'd keep the conversation going. If he was nice enough… sure. Why not get to know him?

Paul was going out of his way to keep the girls laughing. Now and again Dwayne would lean over to the one with copper hair and whisper. The girl would blush, whisper 'thank you', and smile. She was on the back of his bike soon enough.

"Me and Hannah are going to go hang out at the beach. Maybe catch that band playing down there," he told Paul and David. He turned to smile at Hannah. "You still want to go see them?"

She tucked her long hair behind her back. "Sure. That sounds good."

"We can get something to eat as well. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Great." He kicked the engine. "I'm starving."

Bonnie jerked a thumb over at Dwayne. "He's scored," she said grinned at Marko. The other girl mounted Paul's bike seconds after, zipping up her leather jacket. He left straight after Dwayne.

"So has Paul," Marko added with a chuckle. David was smirking as smoke left his mouth and nose. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Politely, she greeted David when he focused his attention on Bonnie and Marko. "Hey."

He nodded back. Didn't say a word.

Trying to ignore those blue piercing eyes, she hopped on Marko's bike, shuffling forward on the seat and getting a good grip on him.

"So. You like Marko."

Obvious statement. Of course she liked him. What was the point of dating someone you didn't like? Did Marko's friends like acting weird or were they really this odd?

"Well… yeah," Bonnie answered. "_Duh_!" First Alan had asked her that. Now David.

_Is it me? Am I a weirdo magnet? _

Maybe it was time to accept that she was probably never going to know a sane, normal person in her life. First, there was Edgar and Alan. The Helsing twins who thought the likes of Dracula and the Wolf Man were lurking around Santa Carla. She bet they also thought the Creature from the Black…

_Oh, what do you call it? Lake? River? Something like that_, she thought. _Whatever. They probably think a weird, slimy swamp monster is living in the ocean._

Next there was Marko and his gang. More weirdness. They took this intimidating biker act too far. Staring at people was not making them dangerous and mysterious. It was borderline psychotic with a touch of predator mixed in. It was a good thing she had mostly seen a tamer side to Marko, otherwise she would have gone running away home the night she met the whole gang.

Leon, Bridget, and Bernice… actually they were pretty normal. Leon may like to do the odd personality change and impersonate a certain person for a day or so but other than that… normal. They were her connection with the nice, sane world where people knew the difference between reality and fantasy and knew staring was rude and uncomfortable.

David was smirking at her reply, flicking away the finished cigarette and nodded again.

"That's good. You should hang out with us more. Really be one of us."

She laughed. "What? Drive a motorcycle and stare at people? Tempting but I like to have more fun than that. No offence."

"Oh, we _do _have fun," Marko said. He shared a knowing look with David who nodded again at him, laughing when Bonnie met his eyes.

"Maybe you should hang with us properly sometime and we'll show you," David said. "I think it's about time."

She frowned, about to open her mouth and ask what David meant but Marko suddenly sped off into the crowds. She gripped at his waist tighter, cheek pressing into his back to avoid the wind in his face but her mind couldn't quite get rid of David's words.

* * *

"_Somebody hel –!_"

Paul's hand wrapped around her mouth. The tips of his long fingernails dug into her cheek, cutting at the skin. She still tried to scream, muffled against his tight grip. She kicked. Wriggled. Tried to elbow him. Stamped on his feet.

Screeching, Debbie rocked forward and threw her head back. Her eyes shut tight at the collision of her head and his face. It throbbed increasingly afterwards and she felt dizzy but the grip on her loosened. She jerked free and sprinted, screaming as she did so somebody would hear her and help.

A gush of wind from the back blew into her. Her hair flew forward, covering her face. Her ears picked up a screech. High pitched and sharp from above. Growing louder.

Closer.

_Don't look. Keep running, _she told herself. She made a quick dash for another alley way to her right, turning at the last minute and hoping the thing would go straight on by accident. It would give her a head start to hide for a little while until she knew Paul had gone. Running was not going to do much good if she had no idea _where _she was going. She was in the Downtown Santa Carla. People were either in the shoddy clubs around the area or down at the Boardwalk. Nobody had the sense to hang around the alley ways unless they were a drunk or a homeless person.

The screeching stopped and she turned into another backstreet. A narrow one with one right turn at the end and dumpsters lining up against the walls. She slid in behind one, crouching down and steadying her breathing. The dirty ground stained her jeans all the way to the knee and she shook, cowering into her jacket. Watery mascara dripped down her cheeks.

_He's not human, _Debbie thought. Those eyes. Those teeth.

_Something sharp. I need something sharp. Self-defence class never taught __this __scenario!_

How was she going to survive this? He was stronger, faster…

And she was a human who knew a few basic kicks and moves.

_Hannah…_

What about Hannah? Was that other guy one too? Was she dead? Still alive? Maybe she managed to escape.

_Hannah, I'm so sorry._

She had pushed Hannah to go up to those two boys. Not wanting to go alone she had dragged her friend over despite her protesting.

"_Come on. We'll just talk. They seem really nice."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Well, I want to talk to the blonde one. The dark one seems interested in you. It's just to talk with them. We're not going to off with them."_

Huh, not going to go off with them. But she did. Why? She had no intention to. But the guy had kept eye contact with her, smiling at her charmingly. And she just went. Like that. Both of them did. Her mind had felt so fuzzy at the time. Like she was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. Anything seemed like a good idea. So when Paul suggested they go somewhere alone she was totally up for it.

Footsteps echoed down the alley and she froze, almost sobbing aloud.

_Go away! _

"I heard screaming," a voice said.

"I don't see anything," another replied. This one was quite gruff and irritated compared to the other who had a deadpan voice and talked quietly.

"Can we just look around? Someone might be in trouble."

"Or dead. Vampires always finish their meals off quickly."

_Vampires? They knew about them?_

She started to stand up but halted. Stayed crouched and nibbled at her fingernails. Should she go? What if it was a trap?

"Okay," the deadpan one sighed. "The person might be dead. I get that. But the vampire might still be around. If we can't save the victim then we can stake the vampire and rid Santa Carla of it."

_Vampire hunters?_

She took her keys out of her purse and held the sharpest one.

"Did you hear something?"

She jumped up from her hiding place and held her key up, ready to stab and cut into their faces if they were vampires tricking her.

Instead she was faced with two teenagers. They looked younger than her, sporting military gear. Their faces were covered in brown and green paint. One had a red bandana around his head and the other had chosen a beret and dog tags. They dressed similar. Camouflage jackets and brown trousers tucked into black boots.

Both held up large crosses and stakes when the girl appeared in front of them.

"You're vampire hunters?" Debbie asked.

"Are you a vampire?" Bandana snapped. The other one held his stake out towards her.

She shook her head. "You have to help me. Please! One is _after _me."

Bandana nodded at his companion, Beret, who took a step forward. She frowned before cold water hit her face and she squealed, spitting some of it out and wiping her soaking face.

"Holy water doesn't bother her. She's good," Beret said to Bandana.

"I'm human," she gasped, spitting more water out.

Beret pointed to the other boy. "This is Edgar. I'm Alan. You're going to stick with us and we'll help you."

Debbie nodded fervently. "I need to find my friend. I think she's with one of these things. _Please!_"

Wind picked up and she gawped up at the sky. "Oh my god! He's back."

Edgar turned. They saw a blur with amber eyes fly at them and shove them back. They cried out, falling backwards into a heap. Debbie flailed her arms at Paul, trying to hit him as he flew straight at her and she screamed.

"Get away!" she shrieked and managed to scratch his face with her key. Paul growled. Shook his head and a clawed hand covered the wound that was already healing. She ducked, grabbing the stake of Edgar as he staggered up, pulling Alan up with him.

"That's _my _stake! I'm the vampire hunter!" Edgar growled.

Paul turned to face her, smiling widely so his fangs showed. He proudly bared them at her.

"I love it when you humans fight back," he said with a sneer and pounced.

Shrieking, she lunged the stake forward and felt it slide into the vampire. The stake was nowhere near the heart but it had got him in the stomach. That was enough to allow her to escape with the vampire hunters as Paul roared and focused on the stake impaled in his gut.

"You took my stake!" Edgar growled at her as they ran.

"I had to do something!"

When they reached the boardwalk, Debbie staggered straight to a bench. She collapsed down feeling like she had jelly for legs. More tears ran down her cheeks and she bent forward letting her head drop into her hands. One of the boys came over.

"Your friend is probably dead," he told her casually. She stared up at Alan, mouth quivering and eyes watery.

"She's only nineteen."

Edgar sighed at them. "Talk later. We need to get her to safety for a while. That vampire is going to be pissed and he's going to be after you. We'll take you to our place."

"Yeah. You can tell us what happened and we'll sort this out," Alan told her, helping the shaking girl up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Darryl's really into this whole 'be one of us' thing, isn't he?"

"David," Marko corrected.

"What did I say?"

He snorted. "Darryl."

"I thought David was the tall, dark haired guy."

"That's Dwayne."

"Too many names to remember."

He laughed. "There's only four of us."

"Six. Sarah and that kid."

"_Star_. And they're not really part of the gang yet."

"Still being initiated?" Bonnie asked.

"Something like that."

"You know, I have to be straight with you. I'm not going to let you drag me into a gang initiation. You make it sound like a cult and no way am I becoming a brainwashed freak."

"It's just taking a sip of wine."

"… What?"

He shrugged with a laugh. "You just drink wine and that's it. That's an initiation."

_Then you just have to kill someone but we'll get to that another time._

"Hardly an initiation."

She was treated to that secretive smile again. "If you say so."

She folded her arms. "Oh, is there more to it?"

He just smiled and she raised her hands up, sighing. She should have guessed. Marko's answers were either cryptic or a simple smirk. That was the one thing she knew for sure about him.

"Are you going to ask me to run away?" she asked. "Tell me that."

"We do move around America a lot. If I was to ask you, would you? Are you unhappy here?"

"That's a tough question."

There were times where she dreamed of being free; running away to a place far away. But those feelings always started when she was stressed with pressure from her parents to be better and school hounding her to get A grades. Who didn't want to escape when life got too stressful? But her general idea of freedom was having the benefit of making her own decisions and showing her parents that she was ready to take care of herself. She needed that. It was vital if she was going to move away and soon, when she had enough money, live in her own place.

Freedom was being out of Santa Carla and being able to get her career started on Broadway.

But it never meant she was unhappy living with her parents and hated every minute. She wasn't going to run away and disappear just because she felt pressurised. How could she put her parents through that? That wasn't freedom. That would be putting her parents through hell.

Marko's folks must have been horrible for him to leave like that.

"You chose to run away," she said to him.

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

"I was…" He paused, eyes glazing over. How old was he? He hadn't thought about it in such a long time but he knew was young. He had changed when he was nineteen but that had not been straight after running away. He only met David a few years after leaving home for good.

"I was sixteen," he finally said after thinking about it.

"You looked like you couldn't remember then."

"My memory sucks."

"Better not forget you're dating me," she said and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked and dodged to the side when he saw her arm twitch. By the time she lunged her fist out to give him another gentle punch he was already out of the way.

"Damn, you're quick."

"I have good reflexes. It's a gift."

"Oh, you're just so awesome, aren't you?" she teased, rolling her eyes when he agreed. "Arrogant. See you on Friday. Pick me up here at nine?" The arms around his neck pulled him down a little, making him bend so she could kiss him without standing on her tip toes.

He watched her walk in to her house and close the door, waving when she moved back the netting and smiled at him through the glass. She disappeared and he was back on his motorcycle with a growling stomach. He got ready to drive off, already mentally picking out his victim. Maybe that idiot teenage boy wandering about drunk. Or that girl who was checking him out every five seconds.

Before he started the engine, his focus was soon elsewhere.

That girl.

Paul's meal.

He hopped off, quickly moving behind a car and watching Alan march her to his house. Edgar was in front, cautiously looking around but Marko kept hidden.

Mentally, he reached for Paul.

_Paul… why is your food with those comic book freaks?_

He heard a growl in his head. _I picked a fighter. Tricky little bitch. Staked me in the stomach and she ran off with those twerps._

_Idiot! _

_Oh, by the way… I'm fine! Thanks for asking. _

_I'll stick around. Once she's alone I'll kill her. That'll sort out your mess. _

He started pushing his motorcycle, hiding it behind a van parked opposite. He then waited, hidden and silent with his eyes never leaving the Frog house.

* * *

"They seemed nice," Debbie whispered.

"Vampires will do anything to win your trust," Edgar told her. "You ever hear the saying 'don't talk to strangers'?"

"Well excuse me for not believing in vampires," she snapped.

"A lot of people make that mistake," Alan told her. "You say he was part of a gang?"

"A biker gang. There were four of them."

Alan continued to lead the interrogation while Edgar covered the window, stake still in his hand.

"And it was just the one who tried to kill you?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. I went with Paul. And Hannah… oh God, Hannah. I need to phone the police!"

"Your friend is dead," he said.

"Stop saying that! She goes to self-defence class with me. If I made it away alive, maybe she has."

Edgar and Alan sighed and exchanged glances. The girl was fooling herself. She was alive because they had come across her at the right time. If they hadn't she would have never had a weapon to defend herself with. Maybe they had not fended the vampire off themselves but they had provided her with the weapon. They had to be given some credit. Most of it. The girl was lucky she managed to think straight and use the weapon.

"Don't be too optimistic," Edgar muttered.

Debbie sniffed and covered her face with dirty hands. "Oh god… Hannah. We need to tell someone."

"Tell them vampires attacked you and your friend? Good luck with that. These people are idiots. They'll never believe you. You'll be forced into a straight jacket and sent to the nut house instead," Edgar warned her, sitting on the couch.

"Can I at least say we were _attacked_? If you're right and she's dead, her parents will want answers. I need to tell them that two bikers attacked us. Maybe if the police arrest them they'll find out they're vampires."

"And if vampires _are _exposed? Don't you think they'll want to track down the person responsible for their exposure? You'll be on the wanted list for those bloodsuckers. They want to stay hidden."

Debbie whimpered and let her head hang down. Her dark hair fell in front of her face, covering it. "I don't know what to do. This is my fault."

"Hopefully you've learnt your lesson," Edgar scolded her and she lifted her head up; her face was twisted in a scowl. She felt her fist clench. What a pair of horrible, cold-hearted boys. Her friend was dead, she had almost suffered the same fate and all they could do was snap at her?

"Tell us more about this biker gang," Alan demanded. "You said there were four of them? But it was only the one who targeted you?"

"Yeah. Dwayne took Hannah. Paul had chosen me to kill." She paused and shuddered when she mentioned the word 'kill'.

_God, I could have died tonight. This vampire chose to kill me_.

"Keep going," Edgar said.

"I don't know the names of the other two. I think one of them was going off to kill another girl. He'd picked one up too. The fourth one hadn't."

"This other girl wasn't a friend of yours as well?" Alan asked. He looked back briefly at his brother who edged further on the sofa, frowning.

"No. I didn't know her. I'm not sure if she was another meal. She knew this other biker really well. I think they were together."

"She didn't have red hair, did she? Bit on the short side? Wore a lot of bright colours?" Edgar questioned.

"Yeah. That's her."

He nodded. "And the biker? Blonde curly hair - long at the back?"

"Yeah. You know them?"

Alan dashed into the hallway, almost crashing into the small table outside and bringing the phone down to the floor. Edgar marched over to his side.

"She won't believe you," he warned his younger brother.

"We have Debbie. She'll back us up."

"She'll think it's a set up. Anything that's logical and sane – she'll believe that rather than vampires."

Alan sighed and pushed his brother away when he reached for the phone. "I'm going to at least try. She needs to know. I don't care how many times she hasn't believed us. I am _not _seeing Bonnie dead or worse… one of them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment. :) See you Monday for the next update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ready for another chapter? :) Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Only two more chapters to go after this which I'll post together. See you Wednesday. ^^  
**

* * *

It was hard to understand Alan when Edgar was also trying to shout into the phone. Bonnie held the phone away from her ear, almost deafened by their loud rambling as she tried to make out words that sounded like English and make sense of what they were saying.

"Youneedtocomeoverherenow," Alan kept saying, talking so fast the words he used sounded like they were all one. Like another rendition of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. "Iknowyoudon'tbelievebutyouneedtocomeoverherenow."

Edgar was barking orders at her but with Alan also speaking she only caught pieces. "We need… talk… listen to… someone…will explain…"

"Guys… guys… _GUYS!"_

Finally they stopped, abruptly pausing in their frantic shouting. Bonnie sighed at the beautiful silence and she put the phone back to her ear, hoping they wouldn't start yelling again and ruin her hearing.

"I have no freaking clue what you've been saying to me. Calm down and tell me what is wrong. In English and _slowly_, please."

"We need you to come over. It's important," Alan said.

"What's important?"

"We'll tell you when you come over. We need to talk to you face to face. Please, just listen to me for once." Even though she wasn't arguing or refusing he still let out a defeated sigh. "Bonnie, I need you to trust me. This is… this is really serious. _Please._"

He hung up. Bonnie drummed her fingers on the table, putting the phone back down. She frowned, surprised to find herself getting chills down her spine. She had never heard that tone in Alan's voice before. He sounded… actually he sounded frightened. Truly terrified. And desperate. Like if she didn't go to see what they wanted something there would be a horrible consequence and it would be too late.

_Okay. I'll go. _If it meant she got peace from them for the rest of the night, listening to their crazy ramblings might be worth it. And she'd feel better knowing that they were really alright and whatever was freaking them out turned out only to be a figment of their imaginations. She retrieved her jacket from the back of the chair.

The wind was picking up outside. The temperature cooling down. Bonnie zipped up her jacket, stuffed her hands in her pocket and trudged across the garden, climbing over the small hedge that separated her house from Edgar and Alan's. Behind the van, Marko watched her walk across and swore.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Well, this is great," he muttered.

Now she was probably going to know everything. Couldn't people leave it to _him _to tell her? It was his secret, not anyone else's. They should just shut their mouths and keep their noses out. Those idiot Frogs were unreliable and bias. They would use Paul's victim to tell her everything and brainwash her into hating him.

_If I go in and interrupt…_

It would end up creating a scene. There would be screaming; maybe a fight if he was attacked. Neighbours would hear. Unnecessary chaos. Exposure.

He reached for another cigarette in his pocket and lit it. That girl had to go away sometime and Bonnie would return home. If she didn't believe them that would be great. She could still be tempted into vampirism if she heard his side first. If she did believe them…

_Better use as much persuasion as possible._

It would be such a waste to see her die because she became his enemy. David would kill her in an instant if he thought she was a risk to them. And he would have to start over. Find another person who would agree to turn.

What a shame. He'd been having a lot of fun.

But it was simple – at least if one was a vampire. If the human wanted to turn, they turned. If they didn't and became a threat or possible threat, disposing of them was the only option. The only way to avoid becoming the hunted for a change and test subjects.

They really should have disposed of Edgar and Alan the minute they found out about the young boys' knowledge of vampires. But Max gave his orders and he still would. They were foolish kids who did not know squat about the undead. Max was sure of it. Two bumbling kids who could not even scare a kitten. They were harmless and most likely to end up in an institution by the time they were eighteen if not earlier. They had the fighting ability of a fly.

_Still a couple of idiots, Max?_

They were still pathetic at fighting. They were not tough or scary or intimidating. But they knew and still attempted to hunt down vampires. Marko had never liked that. That Surf Nazi he'd killed recently had been one of many who had decided to single out Marko because of his height and appearance. Bonnie herself had said he didn't look like a vampire. Or strong. He'd noticed how she'd edged closer to him when the others had been around. He was part of the same gang but nothing about him seemed to intimidate her from the start. And look at what he really was. It had given him plenty of experience to teach him that, sometimes, people weren't what they seemed and underestimating was an idiotic move. So yes, he'd always been wary of the Frog brothers. Someday, despite being comic book nerds, they could cause trouble.

* * *

"Is this the girl?" Alan asked when Bonnie walked in. He had pulled her in by her arm the minute he had opened the door. Despite her protesting, he dragged her straight into the living room and marched her straight over to another girl who was sitting in an armchair, huddled up.

"I know you," Bonnie said to her, frowning. Her eyes traced over her features. Long dark hair, a little on the thin side. Dressed in skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She had been caked in make-up when she saw her earlier on. She had put on a mixture of blue and green eye shadow, carefully blended in together and heavy mascara on. Now her eye shadow had faded, the mascara streaked down her cheeks, and there were deep scratches on her face.

The girl Paul had hooked up with.

"What happened? Did Patrick do something?" she asked and knelt down in front of her.

"You mean Paul." Debbie said. "Did you escape them too?" Her skin went paler. "Or are you one of them?"

"No, she's human. Honestly," Alan answered her.

"Who am I supposed to be?" Bonnie asked. "What's going on?"

"You're one of the biker's girlfriends, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Debbie curled her lip up. Her tiny hands balled up into fists. "Why are you with him? Do you know what they are? What they're like? Or don't you know?"

"Whoa, too many questions! What are you on about?"

"We found her in an alley. She'd been attacked," Alan explained.

Bonnie gawped. "Paul attacked you? Why? What hap –?"

"Attacked is an understatement. He tried to _eat _me_._"

There was silence as Bonnie took in what Debbie had just said to her. She opened her mouth, ready to shriek out 'what the fuck?' but stopped. She sat back on her legs. Eyebrows rose up. Down. Lines creased in her forehead. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and thinking of those two words this girl had told her.

Eat her?

She burst out laughing, throwing her head forward and giggling away.

"_What_? Oh my god – what the hell are you saying? Eat you? Oh come on, you have _got _to be on something. I mean – ridiculous! That's completely fucked up." She continued laughing, now standing up and pointing at the flabbergasted girl.

More tears welled up and Debbie rubbed them furiously away, breathing heavily and scowling up at this hysterical girl. How dare she laugh at her ordeal?

"It's true. You don't know what you're dating?"

"Uh… yeah. A biker. Runaway. A rebellious teenager. Not some cannibal – _fuck_! Are you a friend of theirs? Did they get you to say all this?" She pointed to Edgar and Alan. "I have to admit, you are a really good actress."

Debbie chuckled dryly. "Oh this is beyond cannibalism. You want to know what happened? I was walking with Paul. One minute I'm in the Boardwalk, surrounded by people. The next I'm in some deserted, filthy alleyway and he has his teeth in my neck. You want proof?" She stood up, pulling away the collar of her leather jacket. Bonnie stepped closer and saw two puncture marks above her collarbone. There was dried blood around them and they looked sore. Inflamed and blistered.

"You see that? He _bit _me and started drinking my blood." Her voice broke more with every word. By the end of explaining her experience she was shaking and crying. Soon it was hard to make out what she was saying. "I fought and I ran. But he caught me again. I was screaming and nobody came. I just – I don't know what I – lashed out – stamped – I ran – after me…"

Debbie collapsed back down, cradling her head in her hands and sobbing violently. She hunched up, still trying to speak as she cried.

"Bon, she really isn't lying."

She ignored Alan.

"It's real," he said.

"Well…" she whispered. "Maybe it's just Paul."

"God's sake, Bonnie," Alan sighed. "Stop it. Quit trying to deny it."

"You don't _know._ It was just Paul who bit her. He might be the only one. The others – Marko – they might not have a clue."

Alan shook his head, sighing.

"No!" Bonnie snapped. "He isn't. He… he's just a boy. He's only nineteen. He doesn't even look like a vampire."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Can I go home, please? I want to go home," Debbie murmured.

"Will there be anyone at home?" Edgar asked. "You shouldn't be by yourself."

She nibbled on her fingernails. "Because the vampires might come after me?"

"You survived a vampire attack. That isn't a good thing. You know about them now and they're not going to like that."

"_What the fuck_?" Bonnie breathed. Alan guided her to a seat and she collapsed down, gormlessly staring at the ground. He knelt in front of her, hesitantly patting her knee.

"You'll be okay," he told her.

"This is insane. I mean, he acts ordinary…"

"These creatures will do anything to lure you in," he said.

Debbie continued to talk to Edgar, both of them ignoring what state Bonnie was in. "My parents are away tonight. Anniversary dinner."

"What time will they be back?" Edgar queried.

"Midnight."

"It's eleven thirty. One of us can stay with you until your parents come back. We'll call you a cab. Then you come back to us in the morning. We'll give you some things to defend yourself with and tell you all about vampires. Also work out what you're going to say to the police."

"But you said there's no point –."

"You'll be questioned about Hannah. Her parents are going to realise she's missing. But you can't let on you know anything. I know she's your friend and you'll want to help but she's dead and now you have to make sure _you _stay alive. It's harsh but it's survival. Me and Alan will come with you to your house."

"No. I'll go," Bonnie said. "I want to know more. I think I need to."

"You really didn't know?" she asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

Debbie tucked her hair shyly behind her ears. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

"This shouldn't be something to find out at all," Bonnie muttered.

"Did you really like him?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded and felt sickness rising in her stomach.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you'd like to leave a review, please feel free. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I present the last two chapters! =D Huge, huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who has favourited the story, followed, reviewed, or read. The feedback has been amazing and I really do appreciate it. If you've reviewed, I've done the usual and replied to you privately but I still have to say a massive thank you to the following people who took the time to leave feedback whether it was once or multiple times:  
**

**PoisonBones, Freax, Flowerchild23, Raindrop, TheLostGirl666, AJS1018, CastleRockGirl, all guest reviewers, tomieharley, and Nelliechick123. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

Outside, Marko peered at the taxi driver. His gaze then flickered over to the house. Damn. They were sensible. It was not going to be a straight forward kill.

He kept hidden when the four walked out. Alan waved the girls off while Edgar stood still and blank. Paul's meal was a state. Shaking and crying, she was guided to the taxi by Bonnie who was sullen. She kept jumping at noises, glancing around frantically at her surroundings. Like she was expecting someone to jump out and grab her.

She knew.

But focus on that later. Right now the dark haired girl needed to be dealt with. She knew about vampires now and it was too much of a risk to see if she would realise the sensible thing to do was keep quiet.

When the boys closed their front door, he got ready.

Debbie climbed into the back, trying to ignore the confused driver in front. The man stared at the two girls, taking in Debbie's hysterical state and Bonnie's distant stare. She finally took notice of the man, blinking and frowning at him from the back seat.

"Got a problem, mister?" she asked. "Quit staring and drive. It's a house just off Shaw Street, going towards the mountains."

The driver shrugged and started the engine.

"You have to go outside the suburbs. It used to be an old ranch," Debbie added. "I used to love that my house was a little isolated from everywhere else. It's completely surrounded by fields. I'd rather be surrounded by houses now."

Biting her lip, Bonnie placed an arm around Debbie who leaned into her. "I'll stay with you until your parents come home."

"What am I going to say to them?"

"I'll help you come up with something."

Her voice was a whisper. "I'm so scared." She sniffed and Bonnie squeezed her shoulder. She wanted to say something comforting, something to calm Debbie's fears but what could she say? She had gotten away from a vampire and, yes, they were going to be after her. If not tonight, then the next night… and the next…

How can you go on living in fear that like?

"What's this idiot doing?" the taxi driver mumbled, slowing to a stop.

Bonnie looked through the front window. Debbie's mouth twisted in a silent scream.

"Oh, god!" she whimpered, clutching onto Bonnie whose heart pounded against her chest.

Marko stood in the middle of the road, calm and silent while the driver honked his horn.

"Just keep driving," Bonnie insisted.

"I'd love to but he doesn't look like he's going to budge. I'll hit him!"

"You have to! Or reverse. _P__lease, don't stop_!"

"Drunken, stupid teen," the driver mumbled, taking off his seatbelt.

Bonnie looked at him, flabbergasted. "What are you doing?"

"I know how to deal with these dumbasses," he said and opened the door.

"_No, you can't! Please don't!_" Bonnie shrieked. Debbie was howling in the backseat, gripping Bonnie's arm so tightly she could feel the girl's fingernails digging in. She ignored it, desperately shouting for the man to come back – that he was in danger.

But…

"No!"

Bonnie had never screeched so loudly before. As soon as the man had got closer, Marko reached for him. He grabbed the man by the throat and made one, swift twist. The man's head jerked to an unnatural angle. He fell to the ground, limp, and Marko came over to the car. Bonnie was hyperventilating too much to even move as he eased himself into the driver's seat.

"You okay, girls?" he asked and smiled at them.

"Get out! Now!" Bonnie hissed at Debbie. She reached for the door but Marko had already closed his and turned on the locks.

Debbie slammed her fists against the window. "_Somebody help us!_"

"Marko, please don't do this," Bonnie begged.

"You can't understand it. We could get exposed," he told her. The car drove off. Bonnie covered her face with her hands, feeling her body shake.

"You see, it's survival. Do whatever necessary to make sure we stay alive," he continued. He pressed down on the accelerator.

"You are _fucked_ up!" she screamed. "Stop this car right now."

"Can't. Gotta deal with this one."

"I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Debbie sobbed.

"She's just a girl. She hasn't done anything," Bonnie snarled. "Paul brought this on. Not her. You got that? Marko, she's innocent."

He looked at Bonnie through the rear view mirror. Her breath caught in her throat when she stared back at nothing. He was sitting right there but there was nothing in the mirror. All she could see were her own wide, green eyes.

"You don't care, do you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm different. It's in my nature to kill. I'm a predator."

"_You_ should be killed," she spat.

He sighed. It figured. She wasn't going to understand any of it right away. He would have to do a lot of talking to persuade her to think differently. To see it through vampire eyes and taste the freedom of it herself.

"I'm only nineteen," Debbie whispered.

Bonnie leaned forward. She almost threw up at the sight of his profile. That wasn't the Marko she knew. His cheekbones were more prominent and sharp, his forehead lumpy.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed at him. "She's nineteen. How can you kill someone that young?"

He shrugged. "I've killed people younger than that."

"Oh god." Bonnie shrank further into her seat.

"I only see humans as a food –."

Instead of letting him finish, Bonnie lunged forward. Her arms outstretched, clawing for the steering wheel. She shoved him to the side, trying to drive the car from the back seat.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Marko argued. He took hold of the steering wheel and seerved back onto the right side of the road. Bonnie squealed as she was thrown back by the abrupt movement, grunting when her back hit the seat.

"I'd rather die in a car crash than let you kill me, you bastard." Her arm went back around Debbie.

"Bonnie, I'm no planning on killing you," he laughed. The tyres screeched when he made a right turn. They were out of the suburbs now, passing Downtown Santa Carla. He drove through the streets hosting all the nightclubs.

"But I'm going to kill _her_," he added and jerked a thumb behind him towards Debbie.

"Please, no…" she whimpered.

"Where's your bag?" Bonnie whispered.

Debbie nodded to her feet and Bonnie went to reach down for the stake Edgar had given them. But just as she was about to grab hold of the blunt end, Marko turned again and she fell to the side. She glanced out of the window and saw an empty car park outside a boarded up bar. When the car screeched to a stop, she bent down for the stake. She tried the door again desperately even though they knew they were locked in. Maybe if they pulled hard enough luck would be on their side and she would be able to open up and escape.

"You wanted to know more about me?" Marko asked Bonnie. She stopped tugging at the car handle. Unable to help herself, she turned her head with her stake aimed. Her eyes met a monstrous sight while Debbie cowered into a corner.

He was facing her squarely now and she was able to see what he truly looked like. Managing to tear herself away from those glowing yellow eyes she went straight to his fangs. He was smiling, the sharp points of his incisors and canines glinting between his parted lips. He grabbed the stake from her, easily snatching it from her hands and threw it on the seat beside him. Bonnie couldn't even react to the weapon being taken from her. All she could do was take in his appearance. The rest of his face was demonic. High cheekbones. His eyebrows gone with just a bump replacing it and drooping down to his nose so that it slightly hooded his eyes. It made his face longer, angular; his eyes burning with pure evil. And right now they flickered over to Debbie.

"Marko, leave her alone," Bonnie ordered.

He didn't listen.

He bared his fangs, a feral growl erupted from him, and he grabbed Debbie. She screeched and kicked her legs, grabbing hold of Bonnie.

"Don't let him! Please don't let him –!"

With one arm around Debbie, Bonnie hit at Marko. "Get away!" she screamed. "Fucking get away!" One of his clawed hands pulled Debbie nearer to him. Bonnie felt her grip on the girl loosen.

"Marko, don't –!"

He pulled Debbie's leg again and she slid forward. He reached again for the sobbing girl, clutching her arms. Then fangs were in her neck again. Blood sprayed into Bonnie. Her face and hair was wet with sticky blood that clung to her.

She tried. God, she had tried so hard. She kicked at him. Grabbed his head and attempted to pull him away from Debbie. She punched… slapped… screamed at him.

But when he did release the girl, she was dead. Her body slumped backwards into Bonnie. Whimpering, she pushed the corpse off her and looked down at the blood stuck to her. Then she took in Marko's appearance. His face was back to that human disguise. But the ferociousness in his eyes stayed and blood covered his mouth. It dripped off his chin, mixing with saliva, and she covered her lips. She retched.

"You killed her," she whispered. She felt a hand touch her knee.

"We can talk now," he said.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me." When he laughed and reached for her again she kicked at his hand. "I said don't touch me!"

He waited while she calmed her breathing down.

"All this time you were like this?" When he nodded, she groaned. "I actually liked you. I – oh fuck, I kissed you. I kissed a fucking…open the door." He didn't make a move to. With her nostrils flaring, she started hitting him again. "Open the fucking door!"

When he did, she raced out and bent over to vomit. She gagged; her chest heaving as she coughed and spat out sick. Retched again.

He was at her side, standing with his arms folded.

"Did you get a kick out of this, you sick bastard?" She spat onto the ground again and stood up straight.

"It wasn't to mess you around."

"What was it for then? Huh? Come on! There's no more need for secrets, right?"

He smiled down at her. "I thought you could join the gang."

"So you wanted to turn me?"

"_Want _to turn you. I'm still offering you immortality."

"Fuck no!"

"You don't understand it, that's fine, but –."

"Under-freaking-statement of the year. Of course I don't understand you, _freak_." She jumped back when he reached a hand out. "Keep away from me. Don't come anywhere near me. Don't you fucking dare."

"Aren't you just a bit curious about what it's like? You'd enjoy it if you gave it a chance."

"No! You're insane if you think I'd want to be like you. Look what you just did." She pointed to the car. "She was nineteen. That guy wasn't even involved. He was just a cab driver. And you killed them."

He remained silent, staring calmly at her with no remorse on his face.

"And you don't give a shit."

There was no need for him to answer. She had given him a statement, not asked him a question. She already knew there was no feeling in this creature standing in front of her.

"Do you even like me?" she asked. "I mean, do you care about me? Care about what might happen to me?"

"If I didn't like you, I would have killed you on that first date."

"Shit," she groaned. She took a minute before continuing to speak. Every time she opened her mouth she could not make her voice work. Clearing her throat, she tried to talk calmly and sternly but her voice shook. It cracked as soon as she started speaking and more tears were running down her cheeks.

"Okay, you stay away from me. You got that? I won't say anything. Fuck, I don't have a death wish. I won't say anything to anyone about what happened. You trust me not to tell and I'll trust you to get the fuck away from me and Santa Carla."

He grinned. "You're ordering me to leave town?"

"Don't smirk. I'm being serious."

"I know you are. I'm not leaving. You can't tell me what to do."

"I just did."

He laughed. "Come on, admit it. You're not tempted by immortality just a little bit? You have freedom. You live forever."

"_Anyone _would be tempted when you romanticise it like that. But you killed people. You're evil and I'm not becoming like that." She gave him one last scowl and turned away.

"Bonnie, we need to talk about this."

"No!" She reached into her jacket pocket for a bottle of Holy Water. He eyed it carefully but stopped advancing when she started to unscrew it. He lifted his hands up and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm not coming any closer."

"Then you'll let me go back home. And don't speak to me ever again."

"You'll be seen as a threat if you know about us," he warned. "It's turn or be killed, Bonnie."

"Well that's not my fault is it? You were going to tell me about all this if you planned to turn me, right? You just showed me what you really were now. I didn't ask for any of this. I thought you were normal! You've put me in this fucking position. You're the one who has made it dangerous for me. It's your fucking fault! If I do end up dead, you can blame yourself for that. Now I'm going home. You can fuck off back to your coffin."

"Why don't you just hear _me _out?" he asked. "I have a right."

"Why?" she asked. "You're a monster. Far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve any rights. You're _nothing,_" she spat and stormed away.

He watched her leave silently before turning to the car. How disappointing but, fine, she could go for now. Unfortunately it couldn't be left there and he knew exactly what David would say the minute he found about the mess Marko had made.

To be fair, it had been Paul's fault from the start. If he didn't stop playing with his food all the time…

But enough blame. Right now he needed this car and body to go up in flames. Then he'd figure out what to do with Bonnie.


	22. Chapter 22

He let her go. She gave him that. He had listened to her and done what she asked of him. To let her return home. But how long would that last? Sooner or later, she was expecting visitors whether it was Marko trying to turn her or coming to kill her.

She went to the Boardwalk, feeling safer walking amongst the crowds. She kept to the main road leading to the suburbs, pacing fast. Her head was down and her hair covered her face so no-one would notice the blood stains. She zipped up her jacket to cover up the bloody mess of her shirt. Her heart pounded. Tears spilled and her stomach became a rollercoaster. Twisting and turning so much she wanted to be sick again.

Instead of going home, she went straight to Edgar and Alan's house.

Thankfully, Alan was the one who opened the door. There was no way she could handle Edgar.

"Oh no," Alan groaned.

"He got his way into the cab. He killed her."

"Marko?"

She nodded and her lip trembled.

"I'm covered in blood," she whispered, shaking as she cried. "Alan, a corpse _landed_ on me. I saw two people _die_."

"Do you want to take a shower here? Stay over?"

She nodded, shivering. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Get inside," he told her. He gently held her upper arm as she sauntered in.

"I have a t-shirt you can borrow. And I'll go tell your mom you're staying over? I'll make something up."

After he closed the door, he found Bonnie had latched herself onto him; arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You… okay?" he asked, patting her on the back twice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

He smiled, still letting one arm hang by his side and the other pat her on the back. "It's okay. And everything else is going to be okay as well. We'll give you the low down on vampires so you can protect yourself. You can survive this."

"Thanks," she whispered and hung on to him tighter. Her eyes opened and she saw the night outside through the glass in the door.

She shuddered. Now that she knew what was really out there, the night did not seem inviting anymore.

It felt like something she had to run and hide from.

Dwayne and Paul were standing outside the cave quietly with cigarettes in their mouths.

"Sorry, man," Paul said.

"She's dead. No worries." He patted his friend on the back. "But Bonnie might be a problem now."

"Aw, shit. She knows?"

"She knows and she won't turn."

"Ouch," Paul murmured.

"Shame," David said calmly as he walked out and joined the boys. He raised an eyebrow at Marko. "So we kill her."

"She'll come around," Marko replied with an arrogant smirk.

David rolled his eyes, stealing a cigarette off Dwayne. "Your plan was flawed from the start. She was never going to accept you. She needs to die."

"Then maybe that can be the reason she chooses to turn," Marko said, folding his arms. "It's alright changing people as a prank and watching them figure it all out themselves but think about it, David. Do you want another Star hanging around?"

David snorted. "Blackmailing her to turn sounds better?"

"It's dead or undead. I know what I'd pick," Marko said. "You're not going to rush to kill her."

"She'll expose us," David snapped. His amused chuckles and grins had disappeared.

"She won't because she knows that's actually a stupid thing to do. She basically admitted it to me. She understands that she's dead before anyone will believe her or help her. And who else can she tell? Those Frog brothers who see a vampire in any pasty stranger? They're stupid, little kids. I could snap both their necks in a heartbeat before they even moved towards me to attack." The young vampire folded his arms stubbornly. "She won't want to die. I bet she'll do anything."

David calmly took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. "Fine. I'll give you a shot. Impress me or I'll kill her myself. You don't have much time."

End.

* * *

**And there we go! =D Hope you've enjoyed the story. Please feel free to leave a comment or a review. The next book in the series is already finished so I'll start posting that up sometime next week. Unfortunately, this time, I can't give an exact day. Uni is about to start up again and it's going to be a very chaotic week with 9 till 5 days. But it _will _be up for sure. **

**Look out for _Forget Your Running_! :)  
**


End file.
